


Too Soft

by Masmkasm



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breastfeeding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Romance, Thedas, With babies, modern girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masmkasm/pseuds/Masmkasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elley and her son find themselves in the amazing world of Thedas, wonderful romance and confusion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, so the first chapter is just a small intro, I promise they wont all be short like this! I'm pretty knew to posting on here, so sorry if anything is weird. 
> 
> Also one of the tags is breastfeeding? Ehhh, she has a baby, its mostly supposed to be a warning for the future, it doesn't get super weird, I mean originally it did but then I realized what I was doing and changed it. 
> 
> Alright, enjoy!

There was a soft coo followed by soft fingers, smoother than silk, gently dragging across the girls cheek. She stirred as her face was caressed by the tiny hand, then, reluctantly, she opened her eyes. Her son stared into her face, his large blue eyes barring into her. 

He touched her again, her nose this time, pulling on it. She smiled, her lips parting to show her teeth and his attention turned to that. He touched her pink lips, soft as they were; they felt like stone against his delicate touch. 

She shifted, her golden hair hot and plastered against her skin, she raised her arms around the baby, pulling him just a little closer, just enough to touch her forehead to his. "Damian," she mumbled, and kissed his tiny nose. He giggled at that, a loud, happy sound. She held him there a moment, watched him play with her hair, her lips, after a while she put her hand to her face, brushing away a stray hair, and he grabbed it, immediately entranced by her fingers. How long they were, how flexible, how rough and strong they felt against him.

Eventually he began to fuss, hungry or needing changing, she didn't know, but she sat up, pulling the small one with her. He whined a bit, grabbing at her loose shirt and she sighed, realizing what he wanted. She pulled the shirt down, exposing her bare chest, the room feeling colder at her sudden exposer. Damian all but dove for her nipple, nuzzling in and suckling quietly. She winced a little, the sting of his forming teeth a new sensation she was not fond of. 

She reached to her left, pushing aside the rest of the white blankets, her body ached in response, begging for the touch of the fabric again, the heat and comfort it brought her almost made her stay in the bed, but she fought it and got up. Damian squirmed as she began to swaddle him in his pack, the only one she owned that allowed her to walk around while breast feeding hands free. Thank you baby companies, where ever you are, she thought as she fastened the last strap, holding the baby in place.

Damian relaxed now, enjoying the ride and the food, as she stood, her still slack shirt hanging below her shoulders slid down to her waist, she shook it the rest of the way off and walked out of her bedroom, towards the kitchen. It wasn't unlike her to walk around the apartment nude, especially after her ex-husband had moved out. She furrowed her brow as she entered the cold of the kitchen. Don't want to think about him, she thought. As though reading her mind, Damian let go of her breast and let out a quiet whimper. She responded by bouncing a little, patting his back until she heard a loud burp.

She opened the refrigerator door and peered into the brightly lit container. It was nearly empty, two cans of baby food, some pre-pumped bottles of her milk, and a container of cow milk was all that remained. She breathed out slowly, not ceasing to bounce her hip, her son giggling at the little dance she did for him. She ran a hand through her hair as she closed the fridge and made her way to the counter. Her locks thick and sticking to her sweaty palms, tangles and curls nearly trapping her fingers. She readjusted her baby, sitting him upright so her chin was lightly resting on his soft head, the pack cradling him enough to hold him without her help. 

She placed her hands on the counter, splayed out on the wooden surface. The kitchen was small, smaller than she was comfortable with. Hard wood surfaces, a small fridge, an oven, and a sink but nothing much else. A few wires hung from the ceiling where her ex had removed a light, and a few more on the wall suggested he’d taken the microwave. He’d left her banana bin though, she noticed, and she snatched the last banana and walked back out to the living room.

A couch and the Xbox one was all he’d left her. Not even the TV. She slid down onto the plush couch, unpeeled the banana and sighed, tilting her head back. She draped her arm over her eyes, the fruit hanging slack in her hand next to her cheek. It had gotten harder not to cry, to ignore the ache and sting of loneliness, she could do without the husband, hell, and she could do without the couch. But the television? She’d been dying to play Dragon Age, Minecraft, anything!

A hand touched her exposed neck and it took her a moment to realize it was Damian, trying to get to her banana. She lifted her arm, peering down at the wiggly mass of a child strapped to her chest. She smiled now, the frown; the anger in general, disappeared from her face. She sat up, breaking off a small bit of the banana and squished it between her fingers. Damian squealed a bit, enjoying that first part before she slid the fruit along his gums and into his mouth. She left her thumb in there, letting him suck on it, gnaw on it after the banana was gone. The gently sting of his teeth a kind comfort for her. 

She ate the rest of the banana and found herself slightly satisfied, but knew she’d need more food soon. Shopping, she decided, was a job best done clothed. 

She made her way back into the bedroom, placing Damian on the bed, never taking both eyes off of him, she got dressed. Underwear, black tights, tank top, shorts, a house dress over it all, and then a brown hooded sweater. She grabbed Damian’s clothes, and a diaper, knowing how very against clothes he would be; she didn’t allow him to see them until it was too late. 

She pounced on him, exchanging his old diaper for a new, fresh, one and putting on his onesie, quickly buttoning it up before he could break free. It took her near twenty minute to get the boy to put on his shirt and pants, his socks and shoes he allowed her to put on quickly, and when she tried to give him a hat, he nearly screamed and smacked the fabric away. She grumbled a little, irritated that she had such a disobedient son, but put the hat in her baby bag, along with a sweater and a few changes of clothes, knowing he’d ruin his current outfit somehow.

She picked him up now, balancing him on her hip to walk into the kitchen, putting the last couple bottles in her bag, so she wouldn’t have to breast feed him in public later, and put the baby food in as well. He’d yet to eat an entire can willingly, but she’d continue to try. 

Back in the living room, she put on her boots, still holding the baby and the bag in one arm; she grabbed her purse, and then her keys off a hook, and walked out the door.


	2. Elevator

She closed the car door, Damian now strapped to her chest in his usual baby carrier. Letting out a sharp gasp as she raised the diaper bag to her shoulder, letting it crush her purse under its immense weight. She’d parked a short walk away from the store, in the giant parking lot underneath. Cars lined the underground lot, the area barely lit by a few ceiling lights, she groaned as she took her first couple steps towards the elevator.

Her feet ached from lack of use, one hand rested on Damian’s back, car keys in between her palm and the fabric of the baby carrier. Her other hand gripped the strap of the diaper bag, her elbow resting on the bag itself. She pushed the button to the elevator; it dinged almost immediately, shocking her a bit. Though she didn’t question it, she found it odd her luck was that good as she entered the metal box. Quickly, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, hoping to avoid Damien pulling on it at all.

She pushed the “Ground Floor” Button, and the doors closed. For a moment, everything was fine, Damian hiccupped, she bounced on the balls of her feet, hopping he wouldn’t continue hiccupping, and then the lights went out, and she dropped her keys. 

She gripped the baby tight, trying to steady herself as the elevator shook, she thought to sit down, but if the thing was to collapse it might not be the best move. A loud pop sounded, and she waited for the feeling of falling, but nothing came. There was a crash, like the container had fallen forward, and she fell to her bottom, feet resting against the closed doors. 

Damian whined in discomfort as the elevator settled back down, the sound of the car keys nearly vibrating on the ground was the only sound for a moment. But then slowly, quietly she heard talking. She thought it was talking, maybe, but she couldn’t place the language, or the words.

“Hello?” She called, a little too quietly, and then she tried again, “Hello!?” She kicked the door, slamming her foot on it, and the voices went silent. She heard metal hitting the elevator. Damian cried, fists balled against her chest, she looked down at him, kissing the top of his head, tears falling down her face, worry for her son. She yelled again, “Please get us out! I have a baby in here!” 

The door creaked, another clash of metal sounded and the elevator shook. A long metal spike she couldn’t place poked through the door, barely opening it. Then there were hands on the sides, yanking the door open enough for her, but shock had overtaken her feet, and she couldn’t bring herself to move.

A hand on her arm pulled her from the tiny room, and the world she was pulled into was not the one she had known.

 

The man that had grabbed her panted deeply, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes grey and seeming to stare past her soul. His head was bald, his face stern, a small scar traced along the curve of his eyebrow. The thing that stuck her though, was his ears. Pointed up to the sky, pale and lightly freckled, and for a moment she thought she knew him.

“Verra na’van,” The man said, then a smiled trailed his lips, and he asked, “Do rath na’an?” 

She opened and closed her mouth, unable to understand him. He furrowed his brow and looked to the baby, who had been noticeably quiet, but he moved his feet, pumping them to let his mother know he was fine. 

She looked around now, and found herself in some form of castle. Pillars stood tall, arching up to the ceiling, flags hanging from them with symbols she didn’t know. Guardsmen stood nearby, swords drawn and facing her. The whole room tasted of iron, and made her stomach churn. She saw the elevator now, at the front of the room where she had been standing a moment before. A man dressed in probably the shiniest material ever stood next to the box, a large staff in one hand, the other stroking what appeared to be the best mustache in the entire world. She made a point to remember to tell him that later.

Next to him a girl with short, bouncy blonde hair stood with her bow hanging loose at her hip, her lips pursed at her, clearly irritated. She noticed that this girl too, had the pointed ears.

She looked back up to the man in front of her, shaking her head, he repeated his question and she groaned back. Trying to convey that she didn’t understand she finally said, “I don’t speak whatever language you’re speaking,”

His eyes widened at her response, and the room had seemed to grow even quieter. The other girl, the one with the angry face, made a low grumble and then said something that sounded like an insult. The bald man shot her an angry glare before returning his attention to the puzzling woman with a baby strapped to her chest.

“I was unaware you spoke elfish,” He said, his voice smooth and very welsh. She sighed, glad he could understand her, but then her face turned confused.

“Elfish? What, this is English,” She replied, taking a step back, and bumped into someone- someone large. She looked up and locked eyes with a terrifying man. His face was rugged and scarred; an eye patch tied over one eye, the other staring at her with curiosity. He too had somewhat pointed ears, but then she saw them; the giant horns that sat above his head. And then it settled in, she knew where she was, she knew who these people were.

She looked back to the elf in front of her, and her knees grew weak. “Wolf,” was all she managed before collapsing forward, into his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!
> 
> Okay so we are in Thedas now, and, plot twist, only Solas can understand her! hehehe
> 
> Hope this chapter was a little bit better for you guys, I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm not a mother myself, so I can only imagine the panic you feel when your child is in danger. Hope I captured a glimpse of that.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be really long and I will probably post it today also. 
> 
> ... Probably???


	3. Lies and Deceit

Warmth entrapped her, and for a moment she’d forgotten, she’d thought herself back in her bed, in her home. But reality came washing back over her and she shot up, her mind racing to catch back up with her. Where is Damian? Where am I? The room around her was small, the bed she laid in the only piece of furniture, save a chair next to her bed, where the elf man from before sat, asleep.

Silently, she slid her legs off the bed, glad to see she was still wearing all of her clothes. She saw now in the corner of the room, her purse and bag rested against the wall, she began to try and make her way to them, but felt a hand, strong on her thigh, and saw she’d awoken the man. “Sit,” He said simply, and she was compelled to listen.

She sat, eye to eye with this man, whom she knew far too well, her eyes holding malice to his, and he was taken aback by it. Insulted a little. 

“Your baby is fine,” He said, and she relaxed, her shoulders slacked and her head held a little less high, “I believe everyone was very excited at his arrival, we rarely see a child so small. Rarer so do we see an elf that small, these days they are kept well hidden from human eyes,” he chuckled, removing his hand from her thigh and leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs.

“I don’t understand,” She replied, her hand replacing his, craving the warmth his touch had left. “My son isn’t an elf, it holds no reason for you to bring them up,” The man seemed shaken by that, and then let out an airy laugh.

“Right, your son isn’t an elf, and you certainly didn’t call me a wolf…” his gaze was soft where it most certainly should have been hard and cruel. She shrunk under his eyes, fear hitting her a little late; she was in a room, alone, with the Dread Wolf. 

“So why don’t we discuss, for starters, why you did that exactly.” 

She didn’t reply, she thought of running, thought of stabbing him with something, even though she had nothing with which to stab. 

“Let me rephrase that? Where are you from, how do you know me?”

 

This she answered, not at all tactfully, “I romanced you,”

His eyes widened, he tilted his head, opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it. She smiled at him, knowing he couldn’t have words for that. “I assume I’m in Thedas, somehow, correct?”

He nodded, placing a hand to his chin. “Then we are in Redcliffe? Or were at least… which means I was brought here through the time rift, that’s… unexpected.”

She stood up, beginning to pace the room. “You seem to know a bit about our circumstances.” He noted, but didn’t stop her pacing.

“I assume the Herald,” she made sure not to say Inquisitor, as her first instinct had been to. “Recruited the mages?”

The elf beamed at that, his pleasure obvious. “Yes, he did,”

He. A male inquisitor, she thought, so not one of my games, I only got the Templars during my two main male paths. Then whose game am I in? She wondered. Her pacing had stopped and the elf had begun staring up at her, a sad softness to his silver eyes.

“I’m Elley.” She sighed, and before he could reply she continued, “Solas,” she said, “I need to see my son,” 

He stared at her, not exactly confused that she knew his name, but irritated she’d not given him the chance to introduce himself. “You’ve yet to answer my question.”

“Questions,” she corrected. 

“I never thought I’d have someone correcting my elfish,” he laughed. “Not again anyway.”

She sighed at that, knowing all this sad elf had been through. “Fine, I know who you are, yes, I know who everyone is, I know a lot.” 

“You came from a giant metal box,” he added, and she scowled, “An elevator,” she replied, and then it was his turn to scowl.

“That’s not even a word,” he spat, and she laughed a little at his reply. “Look Solas, Dread Wolf, Fen-“ his hand was quick on her mouth, standing in front of her now. She nearly licked him, an instant response when someone did this to her, but decided she enjoyed keeping her tongue.

“You cannot call me these things, these impossible names that you somehow know of me,” his stance changed and for a moment she thought he would burn her to a crisp. But he simply sighed, and stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender. Her glare on him was hard, but she couldn’t be very mad, she’d crossed a line she understood that much.

“If you must know,” she started again, looking down at her feet. “I am not from this world; I’m from somewhere… else…” she glanced to the door, it had been quiet so far, not even the sound of birds, she thought for a moment maybe he’d sealed the room off magically. “In my world, yours isn’t real, it’s a game to me, one I’ve played many times.”

“A game?” He repeated. The distance between the two seemed non-existent, his hands now tightly behind his back, a pose she was used to seeing him in, and she mimicked it. She nodded. 

“And in this game you… romanced? Me?” he didn’t look up at her, but waited for her answer patiently. “You, Cullen, Iron Bull, Dorian… I meant to do Sera and Cassandra, but I hadn’t gotten to the girls yet.” 

His frown deepened, and his confusion was obvious. “You were my favorite though, no matter how many times you tore Levellans heart out.”

“Levellan? The Herald? He is a man. I don’t…” he had closed his eyes, one hand now on his hip, the other rubbing his temple. She placed both her hands on his chest, the wool of his outfit scratching her skin. “No, no, he was female at the time; I wouldn’t worry about it, please just… my son?”

He let out a breathy sigh and nodded to the door, “We will continue this conversation though, and I will expect a clearer answer.”

As soon as he had stepped away she heard it, the sound of the bar outside the room, people laughing, cheering even, in that strange language she didn’t know. She realized after she opened the door, that she had no way to communicate with these people. Maybe that’s why Solas had been in her room, the only one she could perhaps talk to. She looked to him now, and he smiled, knowing right away what her needy eyes implied.

She grinned happily, and hurried down the stairs, Solas quick behind her. 

Redcliffe bar was not exactly as she’d remembered it, though she’d only been in here twice, it still was strange to her. She saw Iron Bull, Dorian and Sera sitting against the far wall together, around a large wooden table, having some odd kind of drinking contest, each of them with a full beer on their heads. Varric and Cassandra were sitting at the bar, and the way Varric was looking at her took Elley a bit by surprise, adoration, care, in his eyes.

The room was warm, a fire in front of the three people at the center. Then she saw him, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andreste, Levellan, sat in the center of the room with Cullen and Leliana on either side of him, and Damian bouncing on his knee. At least she thought it was Damian, it certainly looked like her son, but his pointed ears, and black hair gave her all reason to believe it wasn’t. 

She didn’t care; she ran across the room and grabbed him from the Heralds grasp, kissing her sons pudgy face. The baby laughed and giggled at his mother touch, making mock kisses back at her, opening his mouth wide with happiness. “Hello,” she heard Levellan say it, but didn’t respond, she cried into her son, kissing him and tickling him.

“Ve kar’ven Elfish.” Solas said, sitting in a chair behind her. It wasn’t directed at her, but at the others, who now sat closer, taking in the scene of a mother being reunited with her baby. “Ve em Elley,” he said.

Elley felt him guiding her into the chair next to him, but barely registered what was happening. He placed an arm around her, and continued speaking to them, explaining something, she didn’t know what. She assumed he was lying, spinning some kind of tale about her and her strange existence. The way Iron Bull was looking at him was unsettling, he could spot a lie a mile away, and he seemed far too aware of her to think she was whatever Solas was saying she was. 

“Are you lying to them?” she asked quietly, he shot a warning glance at her before continuing, his grip tightening around her shoulder. “You’re lying to them,” she said almost blissfully looking down at her baby, now bouncing on her own knee. The fact that he had Elf ears led her to believe she too would have them, but she didn’t check.

The way everyone looked at her… she knew they were there. The herald spoke to her again, and she noticed now no one was looking at Solas, or Damian, they all looked to her. “It is pleasant to meet you,” he said.

Oh, right, he’s an elf. “You as well,” she said with a forced smile. Not knowing exactly how good his elfish was, hoping he didn’t hear what she’d said a moment ago. “His name?” he asked, pointing to the baby. She smiled for real this time, giggling a little, she kissed her sons head again, one last time before saying, “Damian.”

Solas’ hand twitched, but he didn’t remove it. Levellan laughed a little and Elley looked at him quizzically, “My name,” he said, “is Damian,”

She looked at him now, really looked at him, and recognized his character design. She’d made him, played him for about an hour, and then her husband told her he was leaving her. His black spiked hair, his pink lips, his barely visible tattoos; she wasn’t surprised she’d forgotten his face. It’d been near three months since she’d played as him. But jeez did she have to make him look so much like her son?

She laughed, turned to Solas, and said, “I named him after my son while I was very drunk; I didn’t think it would make things awkward for me in the future.” Solas smiled back, and then removed his arm, grabbing the baby. She reluctantly let him; let the terrible Dread Wolf hold her perfect bundle of the only happiness she had left in this world. 

He said something to the others before kissing the top of the baby’s head. “If they ask, this is my son,” Solas whispered. Elley hid her response to the others, realizing what lie he must have spun about the two of them, as discreetly as she could; she punched him in the side. He didn’t react. 

“I named him,” She said to Levellan, “after my Father,” she’d hoped he’d understood, hoped he didn’t think her strange for the two having the same name. He smiled back, and nodded. 

The night went slowly after that, questions she didn’t understand, and Solas half assedly translating, and probably not even giving them her real response. Drinks they tried to get her to drink, but she kept sliding to the irritating elf that wouldn’t put her son down and claimed him to be his. He drank every one, and then handed it back to her, as if she was meant to pretend to have drunken it. 

Everyone wanted to hold the baby, but to Elley’s surprise, Solas refused to surrender him. Saying something she again didn’t understand each time someone tried to take him. As it grew darker outside, Damian, the baby, began to fuss, getting irritated, hungry, pushing people away who kept touching him. Solas came over to Elley sometime later, baby in hand, barely able to stand from the immense amount of drink he’d had. 

“Take him please,” he said, sliding the baby into her arms. She recognized his hunger and began to undress enough to try and expose her breast for him but Solas grabbed her arm to stop her. “No… Not here, with everyone, please,”

She glared up at him, irritated at his excessive use of the word “Please,” she let him guide her up the stairs, back to the room she’d been in before. He collapsed onto the wooden chair. Face in his hands. “Why did you tell so many lies,” she started, sitting down on the bed across from him, swiftly taking her shirt off and guiding Damian’s lips to her nipple.  
Solas looked up from his hands, breathing in sharply at the sight of her exposed chest. She noticed her body being a tad bit slimmer than she’d remembered, and gleamed at the idea that she’d lost weight as an elf. “What was I supposed to tell them? That you were a strange elf woman from another world, but wait you’re sons not actually and elf so how can you be? And you know everything about us- about me- you only speak elfish, and have a baby with the same name as the Herald?”

She rolled her eyes, “I guess that’s a bit much for them.” There was a moment of silence, and she caught him more than once staring at her breasts. 

“What exactly did you tell them?” she asked, trying to break the silence. He looked away from her, a bit of blush to his cheeks.

“That you were an elf I met a long time ago, raised in secret, taught only elfish… that we had been intimate, and you’d looked to find me soon after the child’s birth.” He reached out, touching Damian’s head gently. She thought to bat his hand away, but did not.

“How did you explain the giant metal box?” she laughed a little, wanting to call it an elevator, but remembering his previous reaction to that. He ran his thumb over the child’s hair. “An effect to a spell you tried to do to find me. A locator spell crossed with a teleportation spell mixed with a bit of time magic… it was easy enough to make up.” His hand pulled back, and he leaned into his chair, a breath of relief escaping his lips. 

“So…” she pulled the now sleeping baby away from her chest, wiping a bit of milk away from his lips. “What now?” 

Solas handed her a blanket, and instead of taking it, she lowered her baby into it, allowing him to take Damian, and swaddle him in the fabric. Muscle memory from when her husband would do that she figured. He didn’t argue against it, clearly taking to the child quite quickly.

“What would you like to happen?” he asked, quietly, softly, as not to wake the child. He cradled him, staring down at his perfect little face. His fists balled up against his chest, breathing smoothly. “I can’t go back to Haven with you.” She said, he didn’t respond so she continued. “It won’t be long until it’s... I should go ahead and meet you at Skyhold.”

“Skyhold? That ancient fortress?” He asked, still not looking up at her. She stood, undressing herself the rest of the way and placing her clothes in her diaper bag. He was looking now. Her bare skin exposed in the crisp air, the faint shine of tattoos trailed along her right arm, vines twisting to and fro, slowly getting darker as they travelled along to the top of her shoulder, wrapping around a large black triangle, with watercolors slapped behind it. She touched it, happy it had stayed with her, even though the rest of her body seemed to be different. All her baby fat was gone, her stomach tight, firm even. She slid her hands along her nude body, over her breasts, still their large selves, her hips, a bit more slender than she remembered, but her rear- good god; she’d never had a butt that good!

She touched it and saw Solas had begun to shake a bit, his hands twitching, eyes on her, all over her. She blushed furiously, quickly jumped back into the bed and under the covers. “Sorry,” she said, scooting far over, close to the cold of the wall. “I ah… I look a bit different, it surprised me.” 

He handed her the baby, still swaddled. She took him happily, laying him down next to her on the bed. She noticed then how much bed there actually was. Enough still for at least two more people. It settled with her now that Solas had yet to leave, or reply to her comment on her body. 

“I imagine much in this world will surprise you,” he finally said, and she thought perhaps he was talking about her surprising him. But he didn’t say anything after that. He cleared his throat and ever so slowly, lowered himself on the bed, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankle. And he quickly fell asleep.

But she never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if it isn't clear, I'm totally making up the common tongue. Like, it's not a real language at all. I'm trying to be consistent with what they say, but hey! Fake language!
> 
> This one was a bit longer, hope that is refreshing, I know I hate it when chapters are short, thats kind of why I released the first three so quickly. But don't worry I didn't rush my writing process. In fact I wrote most of this in one sitting any way.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Slightly Drunken Incounter

Solas explained to the group that she couldn’t stay, that she was going to leave and meet with them later. Luckily they seemed to like her, or him, or the baby, who can say. They gave her a horse, and a cart with it, one packed with food, blankets and enough firewood to stay warm for a while. She felt to warn them, about what was coming, and though they tried to send a group of soldiers with her for protection, she respectfully declined, knowing they would need all the help they could get.

When it was time for her to go, and she was all packed up, baby tied to her chest again, she felt a twinge of guilt for not staying. Solas looked to her, feeling this in her perhaps, or maybe remembering her naked body the night before, lying awake next to him. He stepped close to her, closer than perhaps she’d like, but he needed to put on a show.

He kissed the baby’s head, warned her of dangers ahead, and told her that they would be together soon. Her breath caught in her throat when she thought of what he was to face soon. And then he kissed her. It was a quick peck, enough for the inquisition to believe his story of the two, but not enough that she was to get confused about his emotions. She didn’t kiss him back, and he noticed. He ran his thumb along her lips, and reluctantly, she kissed that, closing her eyes, the image of her ex-husband flashed in her mind and she pulled away. 

“I’ll see you soon,” she’d said, hoping that would be enough of a show for the on lookers. She climbed onto the cart and rode off. Leaving Solas a little confused, but hopeful that she would survive the trip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The journey was a long one. She’d camped before, always quite well at it, but it was difficult to avoid the bandits or the rifts, she had a small dagger that Bull had given her, strapped to her waist, but she’d hoped not to use it. Soon after leaving Redcliffe she found the main roads up towards Haven, and based on the map Solas had given her, if she followed this road, she’d be at Skyhold in at least two weeks. The world of Dragon Age was beautiful, far more so than she’d ever given it credit to be. Trees curved into amazing shapes that she’d never seen in her own world. Rivers laced around the roads, growing colder as the journey went on. Ice and snow took form, and she reveled in it. 

The rift was terrifyingly huge; in the game it always looked so distant, but even from the Hinterlands she could see its eminence. It seemed to swallow the entire sky, biting and clawing its way into this world, it made her shudder. She thought of how she would return home, if it weren’t for Damian she’d have wanted to stay, but Thedas was no place for a child.

Every few days she would need to hunt, quickly running out of food, to keep her and Damian well fed. She started using a bow that Sera had left in the cart, making arrows by whittling branches in her spare time. She killed a few nugs, and even bagged a lost Halla she’d found on her last few days in the Hinterlands. But once the green grass disappeared, snow was thick on the ground, and sticking to the roads grew harder and harder. She passed through Haven on her fifth day of travel, and the group had already returned, their horses travelling quite a bit faster than she could with such a large cart.

They met her at the gate, Iron Bull and Blackwall, both excited to see her again and meet her for the first time. Bull had sent Krem inside to find Solas, to translate and to see the mother of his child. Bull swooped her down from the cart, carrying her in the curve of his elbow, plucking the baby from her arms and greeting it before handing the toddler to Blackwall. Who stuttered as Damian pulled on the older man’s beard and combo mustache. 

Bull said something with a lewd tone, maybe a joke about her and Solas, but it didn’t register with her. She smiled at him and tried to inform him that she still didn’t speak the same language as him. But he just bellowed with laughter, making her shake in his grasp. Krem and Solas, followed by Damian and Dorian, came rushing outside, all with smiles on their faces. Bull dropped Elley, practically on top of Solas, causing the elf man to catch her, struggling slightly to not drop her as Bull had. She smiled in relief at the sight of his stupid face. “My heart,” she said, hoping to everyone else it had sounded like “Vhenan,” as she’d heard him call the Inquisitor many times before.

He said nothing, breathlessly pressing his face into hers, kissing her deeply, and a strange comparison to how he’d kissed her before. The taste of wine was thick on his tongue, and she realized why it had been so hard for him to catch her.

“You have been drinking!” she nearly shrieked, trying to pull away from his grip, but he held her tight, his eyes deep into hers. Only Levellan laughed, knowing what she’d said, the elf man replied for Solas, “He has indeed,” Levellan chuckled deeply and Elley looked to him, thinking he too must have been drinking, his clothes were lose, his eyes dazed. “Missed you,” Levellan said pointing to Solas. Dorian smacked the Heralds ass, and pulled him back; teasing him in some language she didn’t know. Elley smiled, knowing exactly what was happening over there.

“I missed you,” Solas said, and Elley’s eyes snapped back to him, locking lips once again, she pushed him away, dropping her feet to the ground and taking a few steps back. She glanced over to Blackwall, who had begun singing to Damian, cradling the now asleep baby. She turned her attention back to the drunken God before her. He seemed a mess, his face a mile away, his clothes tattered and stains lining them, the mother in her wanted to clean and feed this poor lost soul, but the woman in her wanted to slap him for touching her without her consent. But then she felt Iron Bulls eyes on her, and she knew she was stuck.

She reached out, grabbed behind Solas’ neck, and pulled him in close, kissing him passionately. It took him a moment to register what she’d done, but once he had, he grabbed her. His hands needy on her waist, dragging her until she was pressed so tightly against him she could barely breathe. She traced her tongue over his lips and placed a few stray kisses on his cheeks before pulling fully away. He was still dazed, shocked at what had just transpired, unaware of how to react, but before he could speak, or touch her, or move away, Bull cut him off, his voice suggestive, “Uvenk, tuu ranack.”

Elley looked up at him, shortly replying in the same tone, “Still don’t know what you’re saying.” Solas went to kiss her again, clearly too entranced with it, but she leaned away.

“He said, ‘Damn good kisser’,” Solas nearly growled it.

A shy smile spread over her face, but she quickly pulled it back. “I’m not staying, I came for supplies, I need food and warmer clothes.” 

He frowned, but told them to load up her cart with whatever she needed. “Why not stay?” he asked, placing his hands back to her hips. “You’re drunk,” she replied, quickly batting his hands away. She marched over to Blackwall, retrieving her son. He didn’t want to give him up, but soon relinquished the baby boy. She placed him back into his carrier on her chest. Solas followed after her as she marched around to the front of her horse, gently patting the beast snout.  
“I don’t understand why you cannot stay and this talk of Skyhold…” He drifted off as her face grew sad; he decided not to press further. 

“I don’t enjoy acting so… in love with you,” she sighed, now out of ear shot from the others she spoke freely. “I enjoy you I do, your company, your wisdom… but I know too much about you, if I were to have emotions towards you they would never end…” she leaned away from the stead, her mind drifting to her husband. Ex-husband, she corrected. 

“I’m sorry if I acted out of turn,” he whispered, taking his hand in hers. Her mind screamed at her to push him away, but she couldn’t bring herself to. “I needed them to believe that I care deeply for you. That you are truly the mother of my son.”

She felt a twinge of sadness at the thought that he was pretending, but she’d already known that. “I did enjoy our kiss,” he said lowly, his grip tightening on her hand. “I imagine we’ll need to do quite a bit more of that when I join you at Skyhold.”

“Watch yourself Solas,” she chuckled, finally enough willpower in her to pull her hand away. “One might mistake your flirting for real emotions,” she hurried along, climbing back up onto the front of the cart. He jumped after her, sitting next to her. “I don’t want you to get confused I just… it’s been a long time since I’ve done…” his eyes drifted down, and for a moment she thought him ogling her, but he was staring at the baby.

She lifted a hand protectively over him, stroking his blackened curls. “I never asked his age.” Solas whispered. “I suppose it’s something a father should know. Even a fake one.”

She titled her head down, nuzzling against his scalp. “eight months.” 

“Ah”

“Ah?”

“And his real father?”

“… I’d prefer not to talk about this here.”

There was a beat of quiet and Solas nodded, “When you’re ready I suppose.” She sighed, happy with his response. Though curious why he would allow her to know so much about him, while he knew so little.

“When you get to Skyhold, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” She said, not looking away from her son. Solas breathed out slowly, leaning back a bit in his seat. The cart was full now, several coats and blankets lining the back, a fresh quiver of arrows, and more food than she’d ever seen carefully tied down and about to be covered with a large leather blanket. Cullen came over, examining the cart, and the supplies he was allowing the strange girl to take.

 

“I never expected Solas to be a father,” Cullen said to Iron Bull. The two watched the apostate interact with his so called child. Watched Elley’s face lift as Solas rubbed his nose to Damian’s ear.

“I wasn’t sure of it at first actually,” Bull said, lifting another bag of apples into the cart. He put it down with a soft thud. “Oh?” Cullen asked. He leaned on the cart, trying to get a better view of the female elves face.

“Yeah, but after that kiss she gave him? No way those two haven’t hooked up. It’s like she knew exactly which way to make him melt.” Bull laughed a little as he fastened the bag down. “She looks at him sometimes when he’s not looking at she looks… scared. Like she got her heart broken by him. Which would make sense, baby and all.”

Damian, the Herald, chirped in there, bouncing over to the two of them, smile on his drunken face, “I LOVE that baby.” He threw his arms around Cullen and Bull, making for a weird image. “Have you touched his face it is so soft!” his voice turned to a whisper now as the other two men started to laugh, loud laughter from their chests. 

“No really, you guys, I thought Solas was like… a giant asshole, but if he can make a baby that frigging cute, then he must be the best guy ever.” He squinted at the other elf, and Bull wrapped his arm around his waist balancing him a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah Boss, we know about the stick up his butt.” Iron Bull said, still laughing. Cullen blushed at the arm around his neck, and then quickly ducked out, hurrying back over to the troops.

“Okay, but that baby has hair, like really black hair, and Elley’s hair is clearly some shade of yellow, so does that mean Solas actually can grow hair. Like a normal person?” Dorian asked, Bull jumped a bit at his presence, surprised he didn’t sense the mage next to him. “Like actually black, curly hair? But further to the point, does he have hair anywhere else?” Dorian’s voice grew a bit lewd, and the Herald grunted at him, irritated.

“Oh don’t you worr-“ “Elves don’t grow hair anywhere other than our head.” Damian interrupted, shutting Dorian up. Bull decided he was rather in the way, releasing the small elf’s waist, and surrendering the man up to Dorian, the two began chatting, and walked back inside the town gates.

Bull walked around to the front of the cart, where Elley and Solas were sitting in silence, leaning into each other, Solas’ arm draped around his lady love. “The cart is all loaded up,” Bull said. Solas nodded his thanks, and then translated for Elley. She smiled down at Bull and there was a soft twang in his heart.

Her eyes seemed to know him, like she’d loved him once, long ago. She and Solas spoke for a minute, and before Bull could walk away, Elley’s eyes locked with his and she said, slurring, and not very well, “Thahnk Yoo Bull,”

Her smile was too bright for him to laugh, she seemed too innocent, too kind, and the way her eyes shone with eagerness and happiness when locked with his shook him. He smiled back, as best he could, and nodded at her. He would need to pay close attention to this girl, whose eyes seemed too love him as well.

“Did I say that right?” She asked Solas as Bull walked away. Solas chuckled and nodded, “As best as a beginner can. It’s kind of you to thank him.” He said, stroking her gently with the hand that still rested on her far shoulder, the one with the interesting tattoo.

He kissed her cheek, then the baby’s soft head, before removing himself. “I’ll see you. Soon,” She said. And there was a tone of urgency in her voice he found unsettling. “Until then,” He replied, stepping down from the cart, and onto the snowy ground.

She bit her lip, staring down at him, the reigns to her horse in her hands. Nervously she beckoned for him to come back, and the wicked smile he got was spine chilling. He swiftly leapt back up, kissing her gently, their lips interlocking for a brief moment, and then he was gone, back to the ground. She smiled once more, before cracking the reigns, and taking off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello, I spent the day reading Danny Avidan/Reader fanfictions and lemmie tell ya. Day off well spent.
> 
> But I have a horribly early shift at work tomorrow, so I'm going to set a few chapters to upload throughout the day. WE'll have one at 9 am, then again at noon, and then 2pm!
> 
> No idea if thats going to be a permanent situation but for now it's what we're gonna do.


	5. Step Forward

She saw the breach break, saw it close up, leaving nothing but a shimmer in the sky. She’d already gotten to Skyhold by that time, already taken a few pictures of it with her phone, which had been resting in her bag, still fully charged. She’d spent a few days walking around the building, taking videos and pictures of it, while cleaning she turned on music. She wasn’t worried about the battery dying, lucky for her; she’d brought her solar charger. It was a new design that had recently been released, but as long as she had that, the phone would last longer than she would.

She’d cleared out a few rooms, trying to ready the building for when they would come. Which she knew they would, Solas was probably leading them there already, she thought as she scrubbed away at the filthy ground. Damian sat a few feet away from her on the rotunda floor, where Solas’ desk would soon be, gnawing on one of his baby toys. Elley quietly thanked the Dread Wolf that she’d been wearing her diaper bag when they were thrown into this world. She still had several diapers left before she had to start worrying about using cloth ones. 

She pushed hard on the scrub brush, trying her damnedest to get this stain off the floor, but it wouldn’t budge. She whispered a curse, and threw the brush aside. This was the one room she’d fully cleared out, the dead rats, dust, and strange, nasty furniture all but cleared out. A couch, a couple of chairs and a large desk were all that she allowed to stay. The room felt naked without the mural, and she was eager for them to arrive so Solas could begin painting, though she wasn’t eager for Haven to fall. 

She frowned now, staring down at her son, watching as he threw his chew toy away; mimicking her. In all the madness, she’d forgotten he was teething. This was probably hard for him too. She lifted him up, placing him on his feet and sitting cross legged in front of him. She held him out arm length, allowing him to gain his balance. Once she was confident he wasn’t going to topple over, she let go of him.

He teetered a bit, but kept his balance. She pulled out her phone from her dress pocket, scooted back, and started recording. 

“Come to mommy baby,” She said softly, a hand out to him. He smiled up at her, exposing his naked gums. He lifted a foot, but quickly placed it back down in the same spot. Elley didn’t waver, he was still standing, and that had to mean something. 

“Come on honey, just a little more forward,” she cooed, but he didn’t move, he plopped back down onto his butt, and then quickly crawled over to her, sitting in her lap and taking her phone. She sighed and turned the recording off. She pulled the phone away from his grip and quickly tucked it back into her pocket. 

He shrieked angrily, not understanding why mommy wouldn’t let him play with the magic box anymore. He didn’t understand anything anymore, where he was, who these people were, where daddy was. Why mommy looked so sad all the time. He reached up and touched her face gently, wanting her smile back. She smiled at him, but it was a sad smile, not the one he wanted. He smiled back, hopeful that that was the cure, and for a moment it was, she nuzzled her face into his, kissed him a few times, and then stood.

“Come on baby; let’s see if we can’t see the Inquisition coming yet.”

 

 

They could in fact, from the top of the rotunda, see the marching of the soldiers, the light that followed them. A small group came first, about ten people, at the gate; she recognized a few of them right away. Damian, Iron Bull, Sera, Varric, Blackwall, Cullen, and Solas, oh god Solas, he looked so good, even from this distance, she craved to hold him.

The feeling surprised her, she had loved him of course, as much as you can love a fictional character, but she hadn’t realized how much she actually wanted him. She ran, as fast as she felt comfortable while holding the baby, down the steps to the front courtyard. Perhaps she’d just gotten too lonely.

“Solas!” She shouted, he was dismounting his horse when she ran out the front doors. A few murmurs came from the inner circle, and someone elbowed Solas, he blushed. But when he noticed how fast she was running, he began to run as well. They met on the stairs, the two grabbing each other in almost desperation. They kissed, quickly and soft at first, as to put on the show of lovers, but the kiss quickly deepened, and she worried she was being a little too obvious at how much she’d missed him. How much she’d worried. 

But it seemed he’d worried more, for as the kiss broke he looked her up and down, quickly taking Damian from her arms and kissing him as well. “Are you alright?!” he asked, rather loudly, surprising her. He held the baby, and Damian touched his face, as though thinking, “Yes this is daddy”

“Solas, I’m fine.” She said but he seemed unconvinced, he grabbed her, hugging her tight, squishing the baby a little. “I was worried,” he said, “I can tell,” she replied, but her humor ended quickly, checking over every inch of his body with her eyes, “Are you okay? Please tell me you didn’t get hurt,” she touched her palm to his cheek and he was taken aback by her care. He nodded and kissed her hand.

They were cut short by the soon to be Inquisitor putting a firm hand on Solas’ shoulder. “Baby,” was all he said, and Solas handed him over, sliding Damian into the older Damian’s hands. That’s going to get confusing fast, Elley thought. The two giggled at each other, walking off. Elley didn’t see one Damian without the other the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends here is another chapter.
> 
> Honestly though it's taking everything in me not to post all of these right away.
> 
> Because I've been sitting on this fic for a long time just waiting to post it and now that I am I'm just like "I MUST LET EVERYONE KNOW ALL OF MY WORDS"
> 
> BUHHH
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's short <3


	6. Phone

“Weird how much he likes him,” Elley said after a bit. She and Solas were sitting in the rotunda on opposite sides of the couch, a beer in Solas’ hands; a mug of water is Elley’s.

“Who?” Solas asked, taking a long swig of his drink. Elley smiled at the elf. They were facing each other, feet up on the couch, knees touching. She was sure that somewhere, Damian was holding her baby above his head, showing him off Lion King Style to the whole of the Inquisition.

 

“The Inquisitor and my son,” she said, touching her foot to his. “Our son,” he corrected, smiling widely into his drink.

“Sorry,” she whispered, “I got so used to calling him my own while you were absent.” He smiled at that, thinking it a good lie, he returned the foot gesture, touching her gently with his own. 

“I’ll never be absent again,” he said sternly. It shook her, hearing that, especially from him. Specifically from him. 

“No, I imagine not…” she leaned down in her seat, not wanting to bunch her knees up, she instead extended her legs, scooting them between his own, and resting them above his hips. He groaned at the motion, but didn’t object.  
“Do you think you could tell me of his father now? Or should I wait until you have me in a less exposed situation?” he asked motioning down to her feet which were forcing his legs apart. “mm” she groaned taking a quick drink before putting her empty mug on the ground.

“He cheated on me,” She sighed. He peered up at her in disbelief. “Why would anyone cheat on you?” he asked. She felt flattered at the question, a little flushed she replied. “He didn’t love me.”

“Then why have a baby with you?” Solas asked, taking another quick drink before putting his own drink on the ground, giving her his full attention.

“He was only with me because of the baby.” She grumbled. He stared at her, waiting for more of an explanation.

“We got married a week after he found out I was pregnant, ‘Had to do the right thing’ he said…” she paused a moment to look at his face as it twisted into something of disgust. “Didn’t touch me again, even on our honeymoon. After Damian was born, about three months after, my ex-husband, Eric, told me he had been cheating on me since before we got married. About a month later all his stuff was out of my apartment, and he was gone.” It was slightly a lie, they’d had sex a few nights before he’d left, but she felt dirty to admit that to him.

She felt Solas’ hand on her thigh, gently caressing her skin. “I am so sorry.” He said quietly. “But at least you’ve got an amazing son.” 

His eyes were dark with anger, some kind of jealousy she guessed. She put her hand on his, and he quickly intertwined his fingers with hers. “A small price to pay for Damian,” she breathed, watching as Solas played gently with her fingers, like he was testing the feeling.

“The orb…” she started, and his grip tightened, they hadn’t talked about him at all, who he was, what he was doing. What he’d done. 

“Do not tell me,” he said, and gently tugged on her hand, she followed, sitting up as he guided her onto his lap, letting her straddle him. “I wish not to hear of my future if you know it, I do not want to worry so much, as I can tell you are.”

She closed her eyes, breathed in, and rested her head against his. “I can’t do this,” she whispered, but she didn’t move away. “I have a son.” 

“I am aware.”

“You don’t even like me,”

“I do, very much, care for you, when you were gone… I worried, which I don’t do for many mortals.” His words were so close to her ear it made her shudder, and he noticed it, his free hand travelled up to the small of her back, the other still laced with hers. 

“Maybe I don’t like you,” she said, barely a whisper. 

“Mmm, unlikely,” he growled, making her shudder again, his every touch, every movement becoming all the more apparent to her. Against her better judgment she pulled her head back a bit, and he went to dive for her lips, but the way her eyes locked with his, he paused.

“What makes you care so much for me then? We’ve barely spoken; we’ve probably kissed more times than actually talked.” She growled back at him a bit, and she felt him hard against her lap. She knew what to say to him, knew what to do to make him like her, but she was trying to be herself, trying to make him like her in her own way.

“You are… beautiful.” He said simply, she thought for a moment that was all he was going to say until he started again. “Everything about you makes the world change, and you do it so effortlessly. Mentioning Skyhold to me so that I would know to come here after Haven… The tone you gave me when you were leaving, I knew something was wrong, and I was able to fully prepare, you saved many lives by putting me on my toes like that.” He said laughing a little.

“All I did was put urgency in my tone,” she said smiling down at him. She wanted to kiss him now, more than anything, subconsciously she grinded her hips down into his own. His breath caught in his throat, and he put his hands on either side of her hips to stop her from doing it again.

“That urgency saved me,” He didn’t look up at her; he stared down at her hips, like they were evil. “Even now, you dragged me away from the celebrations to have me alone, because you knew what I needed, knew how much I wanted to talk, to…” she kissed his forehead, and his last slice of resolve trickled away, and he slid his hands down to her rear, pushing her down to grind into him again.

She let out an airy moan as she felt him press against her in a way she hadn’t been touched in far too long. As he went to do it again, there was the sound of a soft giggle. The two locked eyes and looked around the room, knowing it hadn’t been from either of them. 

“Come to mommy baby!” 

 

Elley laughed, and reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. “Sorry,” she said, sliding the image of the laughing baby away and locking the phone. “The recording must have started up when we were uhm…” she tried to hide her blush, his hands were still resting on her butt, and she still sat an inch from his face. 

“What is that?” he asked, looking down at the phone. She was about to brush it off, put it away and absolutely ravage him, but when she looked at his innocent curiosity, she couldn’t help it. She pulled the phone in between them, and unlocked it, Damian’s chubby face her background. She’d recently changed it to an elf photo of him, one she’d taken a few days after they’d arrived at Skyhold. She slid the phone open and her apps popped up.

“It’s called a phone,” she said, handing the device to Solas, “I’ve only got the one, so be gentle.”

He held it in his hand, testing the weight for a moment, and then touched the screen, picking the image that was the most pleasing; it looked to be some strange kind of flower but was labeled ‘photos’. He swiped, as he’d seen her do, past the first few pictures of the rift, and of Skyhold, until he was shown images of her world.

“This is…” the image was of a young human woman, holding a pudgy human baby, smiling up at the camera. “You?” he asked slowly, she looked down at the image, at least it was a good picture, she thought. “Yes,”

“You were human?” he asked as he scrolled through the rest. He had figured as much from her previous comments, but hadn’t had any real evidence. She tightened her legs, squeezing him a bit; worried he wouldn’t want to enjoy her company anymore if he knew the truth. He quickly placed a kiss on her nose to prove otherwise. 

“You were beautiful in your world as well I see.” He commented, his tone a little more inappropriate than she expected. She looked down at the phone again, and saw her naked body on the screen. Her pregnant naked body, she’d forgotten she had these. “A photo shoot before the birth, my aunt likes to do these with pregnant family members.” 

“You have more tattoos in this.” He commented, pointing to a tattoo along her inner calf. “I still have that one. It’s a sword, from another game I played a long time ago. You must not have seen it before.” She felt him squirm under her at the thought of the night they’d spent together.

“I must not have.” He scrolled again, before she could tell him to stop there was an image of Eric on the screen. One she’d taken while he was asleep, before he’d left her. His face didn’t change as he scrolled past it, ignoring him like he wasn’t even there. They sat like that for a while, Solas watched a few of her videos, smiled at pictures of her old dogs, scowled at an image of a cat, then he got to some of her drawings and he almost blushed.

“Is that me?” he asked, pointing to a rather lewd drawing of Solas, naked, on a large wolf. She gasped and grabbed the phone, tucking it back in her pocket, “HAHA, no, of course not, why would I draw you? That’s silly.” She tried to run, tried to slide off his lap, but he grabbed her waist and quickly pulled her back up.

“Let me see,” he growled, holding her tightly in place, making her yelp. She blushed, then sat up, and said, “How about this, you can see one of my drawings for each kiss you give m-“ his lips were on hers before she even finished the thought, kissing her feverishly, everywhere and nowhere and the same time, and then he wasn’t kissing her, he was holding his hand out for the phone.

“One.” He said with a devilish smile. She sighed and handed him the phone, he swiped it back open, knowing it and how it worked now. The image of him on a wolf already up, “I already saw this one, it doesn’t count,” he said, then swiped. 

“Because it’s so hard to just kiss me again,” she laughed. He chuckled, staring at the drawing, this one wasn’t of him but he still took it in. It was of Blackwall and Sera, Sera was shooting an apple off Blackwall’s head without his consent and getting very angry about it. Solas laughed, long and loud, before saying, “That is something Sera would do, without any doubt.” He was about to swipe again when she yanked the phone back out of his hands. 

“Ah!” she said, “I think we should return to the party,” she pushed off of his lap, and he didn’t hold her still, allowing her to stand. He lay down, letting his head rest behind him, placing his hands over his chest and taking a long breath out.

She fixed her dress, and before she put her phone away, she opened the camera function, quickly snapping a picture of Solas. The sound surprised him, and he sat up, “What was that?” He asked.

She smiled coyly, tapping away on her phone. “What are you doing Elley?” he stood up now, towering behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, looking down over her shoulder. The screen was already black again when he got there. “Elley?” he pressed on. 

She hit the home button, and the image of Solas appeared. He breathed in sharply, looking at the crystal clear image of him, in the low light, his chest a little exposed, his face littered with the dirtiest smile, lying on the couch with his arms folded. He was quiet for a moment before growling, “Erase that,” 

But Elley had already put the phone away, and was running as quickly as she could, giggling loudly.

He sighed, “You will be the death of me,” before running off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh sorry I'm posting this so much later than I said I would! I ended up working a double shift and was at work from 5am-9:30pm! I just got home and its like 10:13....
> 
> I'm posting 3 chapters tonight to make up for it!
> 
> Have fun guys


	7. Riding The Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe couldn't resist with the title sorry

Solas was unable to locate her, as he walked back into the main hall, people were on him in seconds, Varric wanted to know any juicy details, as he had for the past few weeks, constantly demanding to know about his love affair with Elley. Cassandra seemed interested in the same thing, bugging Solas for information “Can we trust her, where did she come from, how did you meet her,” their questions were almost exactly the same, though some times Varric would throw out one that was horribly inappropriate. 

This was one of those times. “When you two had sex how would you describe it?” the dwarf asked rather loudly, Solas glared down at him, trying to edge away, desperately now wanting to answer that question. He didn’t even have an answer; knowing that they hadn’t had intercourse, yet. 

“I do not kiss and tell,” Solas hissed through his teeth, but Sera, who was apparently very drunk, tossed an arm around Varric, leaning on the much smaller man and she howled, “HA unless you’re drunk! GET DRUNK! I need ta know how a shite like you got in bed with that perrrfect little elfy elf,”

Before he could shut her down, Dorian came up behind him and wrapped his arm around him, clearly drunk beyond saving, the Tevinter mage laughed loudly, “Yes also, do you have hair? I know you don’t have any down there- DON’T ASK HOW I KNOW- but like… does it grow? Do you shave it?? Where is the hair???” 

Solas groaned, loudly, and with his entire body, not wanting any of these people’s attention. Curse Elley for making him leave the safety of the Rotunda. “As much as I’d love to teach you all how to please women and shave your heads, I have pressing matters, if you would excuse me,” he pushed past the group, though they tried to grab and pull him, he was able to get away, near to the other side of the room, and hiding behind a large table.

He looked towards the center of the room and saw the Inquisitor, holding Damian against his hip, talking to some nobles. As swiftly as Solas could, he made his way over to the two, waiting patiently for the group to be done talking before stepping in and asking politely to speak to the inquisitor alone. Damian excused himself, the three elves walking over to the throne. 

“I see you are enjoying my son,” Solas said, holding his hands out to take the baby. Baby Damian looked up at Solas, recognizing him right away as the man that mommy liked, and dove into his hands. “Yes I apologize, he is simply lovely.” Older Damian said with a smile. 

“Yes he is very special.” Solas said as the child gripped his tunic with both hands, rubbing his face in it. “I was wondering something Solas…” the Inquisitor started. Solas looked up from his son to his friend, offering a finger to the baby. Damian took it, gnawing playfully on Solas’ hand.

“Ask away Inquisitor.” He said, laughing a little.

“Elley…” He stared off, past his shoulder, and Solas turned around, and saw Elley standing with Iron Bull, smiling at him but unable to say anything that made sense. 

“I wonder why you never mentioned her before… when I asked of your past you never spoke of her.” He said. Solas frowned, and before he answered, Damian continued. “She seems very special to you, and I’d hoped we were better friends, I didn’t think you’d keep something like her from me.”

Solas sighed, gazing at Elley’s face as Iron Bull lifted her up onto his shoulder, shouting something in his language. “Elley… she is very special to me. As much as I think she doesn’t want to believe it. I didn’t mention her not because we are not friends. I didn’t mention it because it pained me. I was scared to discuss her, like what we had would become more real if I thought about it.”

The baby bit down harder on Solas’ hand, and he felt the tiniest nubs of teeth against his skin. “I suppose it’s real now though?” The Inquisitor asked, gesturing his head towards the baby in Solas’ arms.

“Extremely.” Solas chuckled. 

“Then you should get down there before Iron Bull ravages her.” Damian laughed and Solas looked back up, and saw that Elley had moved from sitting on one of his shoulders to sitting atop his head. He let out a soft groan and bowed to the Inquisitor, then quickly hurried off to retrieve Elley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I still don’t know what you’re saying Bull,” Elley said, hands up in defense as Bull said something loud, with a drink in either hand, one extended to her. He laughed, and said something else, making the rest of the Chargers laugh, but she wasn’t getting the joke. He pointed to the drink in his left hand, pointed to her, and then took a swig of the one in his right hand.

“Ohhh,” she said, he understood that, shoving the drink into her, but she shook her head, a few sad minutes of charades later, he understood, “I can’t drink, bad for the baby’s milk,”

He instead had begun lifting her onto his shoulder. She liked that a little too much. She shouted, triumphantly, that she was the king of world. Then, after walking around like that for a moment, decided she wasn’t satisfied with just his shoulder. “Sorry Bull but I’ve always wanted to do this, and I’m pretty sure you can handle it,” she said, loud enough for him to hear, not for him to understand.

She lifted herself up, onto his horns, and planted her ass on top of his head. He was quiet for a moment, not reacting to her sudden change in seating, but then, let out a loud roar. She followed suit, roaring and laughing along with him as he ran through the crowd. She felt so tall, like she could reach the chandeliers if she tried. She’d kind of given up looking for Damian until she heard his giggle from behind her. 

She turned her head; well technically, she lowered her head backwards behind her, locking eyes with Solas. She was just at his height.

“My heart,” he said, laughing a bit. “Get down from there won’t you?” 

She smiled, then, much to his amazement, she kissed him, hard, on the mouth, in front of everyone. She almost fell backwards, she would have too if Bull hadn’t grabbed her legs. There were some loud shouts of “Whoo, yeah!” and one very loud Sera screamed, “GET SOME SOLAS,”

Solas laughed into her lips, then kissed her back shortly, before taking a step back, it had seemed she’d put a bit too much weight on him because she slipped further down. Now eye level to Damian, she said, “I see you found our son,”

“I did, now please, love, get down.” He said, nearly begging. She laughed a little, then reached back, grabbing Bull’s waist with both hands. He released her feet, letting them bend up above his head, she quickly, swift as she could, pushed her entire body upwards, above Bull’s head, doing a short front flip, and landed softly on her feet in between Solas and Bull.

She slid a foot back, and then bowed deep, a hand to her chest, the other out behind her. The room erupted in applause. A few more hoots and hollers, people shouting things she didn’t understand, but made Solas blush. He grabbed her hand and led her back to rotunda, the crowd patting the couple on the arms and shoulders as they went. Dorian gave Elley a smack across the rear as they ran past the rest of the people and into the rotunda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, bit shorter I know, but I want to warn you that some smut is coming up, yes ACTUAL SMUT!
> 
> I wrote it myself and I think it's pretty dang good. But hey a conversation between the Inquisitor and Solas! Fun to write!


	8. Talking and Magic

“When did you become so flexible?” he asked coyly, bouncing the baby on his hip. Elley was always so surprised at how good he was with him. “Were you a father?” she asked, leaning on the couch.

Solas sighed, “I… I was many things. Before,” She walked over to him, stroking Damian’s head and kissing Solas on the cheek.

“I understand if you do not wish to discuss it. But I want you to know I will be here when you are ready.” She said; her voice so calm, kind and sweet that his head spun. She was dangerous. 

“I took a class, before, that taught us flexibility, and it seems to have carried over.” She said, turning away from him, swaying her hips as she walked to the table in the center of the room. 

Solas watched her rear as she walked, damn, he thought, she was very dangerous. Damian cried in his arms, taking Solas completely off guard. He tried to bounce the boy, but to no avail, he continued his fit.

“He’s hungry.” She said simply, Solas’ eyes widened, fearful that she was about to try and strip again, but she didn’t, she reached under the table and pulled out her gigantic bag. She undid the straps, and dug around for a moment. Solas waited, bouncing the baby and sitting down on the couch. 

Finally, she pulled out a bottle, filled with her milk. “I’ve been pumping,” she said and his brow furrowed, extremely confused at that statement, but she brushed it away. “Sorry, here.” She walked back to him at the couch, handing him the cold milk. “It doesn’t sit long, I’ve got a few more cooling in a bag of ice in the bag, but it melts fast.”

He took it in his hand, looking from her to the bottle, confused at what he was meant to do with it. “Heat it up, fire mage,” she chuckled. She pulled her feet up, sitting cross legged next to him. He rolled his eyes and concentrated a moment, hard to do with a wailing baby in his other arm. The bottle quickly grew warm, and she touched his hand before it started to boil. “Not too hot Solas.”

He handed it to her, and she tested it, tasting the milk in her own mouth, he made an off sound at that and she laughed, “It’s my own milk, and its pretty good so don’t be odd about it.” She handed it back to Solas, and he lowered the tip to the baby’s mouth, Damian immediately latched on, reveling in the taste of his mother’s milk. Damian grabbed the bottle, positioning it between his tiny hands.

“You are amazing,” he said, leaning back on the couch. She shrugged and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m not the one who just used magic to heat up baby milk.” She chuckled and placed a kiss on his exposed neck. Solas turned towards her, lying down on the couch, he held up an arm, and she eagerly lay atop him, nuzzling into his chest next to Damian. The baby saw her, and held out a hand to her, she slid a single finger into his tiny grasp.

The two adults legs intertwined, and Solas rested his hand on her hip, his arm draped over the length of her torso. “I don’t know many women who would trust a man with their child’s life like you have with me.” He said, breathing into her blonde hair, wondering how it smelled of strawberries. She smiled into his chest, and laughed a little, “I don’t know many men who claim that a woman’s child is their own after just meeting her.”

He laughed fully at that, enough to shake the couch, but not enough to disturb the baby. “True I guess.” He said after his laugh. “Do you know how nice it is to speak to someone who speaks my language so perfectly? With amazing pronunciation I might add.” He kissed her hair and it was her turn to laugh. “I do not know… almost everyone in my world speaks this way” she said, adding a thick British accent to her words. He grimaced at that. “Don’t, ugh don’t talk like that.” He said trying not to laugh.

The bottle fell from Damian’s lips and the couple realized he was fast asleep. “I don’t have a proper bed for him.” Solas said flatly. “We’ve been sleeping on the couch anyway.” Elley replied, closing her eyes and sliding her hand up to retrieve the baby.

He didn’t surrender his hold on the infant. “Then I will stay here with you.” He said, kissing her again, on her forehead this time. “If that is okay.” 

She pulled her arms back down, and slipped it around his waist. “I would want nothing more… Fen’Harel.” 

He tightened at the use of his true name, but did not object. She glanced up at him and thought he might be crying, but he kissed her, gently, and then wished her goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another short chapter, I almost feel bad for posting so many short chapters!
> 
> Smut tomorrow though, as soon as I wake up, which should be rather early. 
> 
> I'll put a warning on the chapter!
> 
> I liked writing this little conversation, trying to make the two characters grow a bit closer, maybe learn a bit about each other. Simple fluff I guess. <3
> 
> Thanks to my girlfriend who is asleep, probably adorably, and is already hooked on this fic, she demanded I update tonight so I hope you guys enjoyed! See you tomorrow!


	9. Fade Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter! HELLA SMUT

Her eyes blinked open, and she was warm. That was a shock, but what was even more of a shock, was that she was in her own bed. Home. She let out a squeal at the touch of her blankets on her skin, and she swore she’d never get up again. She spread out, and felt someone next to her, at first she thought it was Damian, but upon further exploration, it was someone of her size. She sat up, and snapped her head towards the mystery person in her bed, but saw a familiar bald head, face down in her pillows. 

He let out a low moan as she poked him in the side. “Solas?” she asked, nearly giggling. He was apparently naked, his nude arms swatting her away whispering something about five more minutes. But she pressed on, pushing him a little harder. “Solass!” 

Finally, reluctantly, he pushed himself up. His eyes shut tight, his brow angry and flustered; a pool of drool on his pillow. He flung himself over, exposing his bare chest and lying back down, one arm covering his eyes from the bright lights the other reaching out to grab her shoulder. “Hush love, just… ten more minutes… Maybe twenty.” She swatted his chest at that. 

“Solas!” she shouted one last time, shaking him. He opened one eye now, looking longingly up at her, “yes my sweet, beautiful, lovely Elley?” he asked, gently stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

“Are we in my world?” She asked, breathlessly. He smiled, opening his other eye and sitting up. “No love, we are dreaming; in the fade.” He brushed a stray hair away from her cheek and she leaned into his hand. “Then why on earth did you want to sleep for ten to twenty more minutes?” she asked, poking him hard in the chest. Bare chest, whoa, she thought staring at it. 

He laughed, more openly than she could ever remember him laughing. “I didn’t say I wanted to sleep more. I just didn’t want to leave the comfort of this bed. It is… enticing.” He was right of course, the thick comforter and the few fleece blankets she had were amazing, softer than any materials in Thedas. And cleaner too, she noticed, she hadn’t felt the urge so shower so badly in years. 

“Well there are far more enticing things in the bathroom.” She said, and then winced at how creepy it sounded. “Better in my head,” she sighed, but slowly she pushed herself off the bed, the carpet a welcome feeling on her sore feet. Solas watched her curiously, as she danced around the room. She wore a loose fitting white shirt he’d never seen her in before but it practically made her glow. It hung around her shoulders and ended just above her knees. 

“You look divine,” he said, following her off the bed. She groaned a little at the fact that he was wearing pajama pants. She grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled him over to her. “And you look diviner,” she whispered. She lifted up on her toes, kissing him softly then went to lower herself back down, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his hips almost a muscle memory, one she hadn’t used in a long time, but god did he feel good. He kissed her again, this time harder, their teeth clacking together, but neither seemed to care. Her arms loosely hanging from around the back of his neck.

Her groin pressed into his own and he moaned into the kiss, she broke away, and he began trailing kisses down her collarbone. “I wanted to-ah- show you how amazing my world-aah!-is,”

His kisses reached the base of her neck and he licked back up along the trail he’d left, and bit gently just below her ear, getting a loud moan out of her for that. “You are,” he growled into her throat. He was so close and so quiet that her entire body shook with every syllable he uttered. “You are everything I need to see, hear, touch-““kiss me,” she demanded, and his lips were on hers again and god divine was the word for it, the exact word for it.

She’d kissed a lot of boys, had quite a bit of experience in the matter, but kissing a god, an ancient elven god at that, was probably the literal definition of heaven. In fact if you looked in a dictionary, there is probably a picture of Fen’Harel kissing her with the tag under it saying “Literally Heaven”.

Her arms lowered to hold around his back, clawing at him, a groan slipping through his perfect lips; he fell back on the bed, head tilted back in pleasure, she took her cue and dove onto his neck, littering it with kisses, and as he was about to rip her shirt from her flesh, she bit down on his collar, sucking lightly, scratching her hands down his back again, and his arms went slack. A very loud moan came between them, she wasn’t sure which one had ushered it, but she’d bet money it was him, judging by the epic hickey she’d just left on his pale neck.

He locked eyes with her and there was something hungry there, something terribly exciting. His hands were on her again, and he was pulling her shirt down, lowering his head to her breasts. In this world they seemed to ache for him, every motion he made caused her to twitch with anticipation. His thumb lightly traced over her right nipple while his tongue made a trail to her left. Gently, he began suckling, enjoying the taste of her skin, the arch of her back as she leaned into him and let out a soft moan. Every churn of her hips into his, every finger cascading down his back, adding to the pleasure. 

He released her with a soft popping sound, and then quickly brought his lips back to hers, placing soft kisses along her open mouth, before deepening the kiss, their tongues intertwining.

Without thinking she gasped, “Let me return the favor.” He raised an eyebrow at that, but she slipped off his lap, and lowered herself to the floor, kneeling in front of him. Both his eyebrows shot up, as her fingers traced the line of his pants. She kissed delicately along his stomach, running her tongue effortlessly over the curve of his waist, his face was twisted with pleasure, and it took everything in him not to buck into her chest that rested over his groin. 

She gently pulled the pants down exposing him just a little more, much to her excitement; he had no pubic hair that she could see yet. She could feel how hard he was, knowing how it was probably going to pop out when she pulled the pants all the way off, she placed a hand on it before removing the pants completely. She hadn’t looked at it yet, her eyes were locked with his, but she felt it in her hand, firm and- god so big, how is that possible- it twitched in her hand as she looked away from him, her tongue still trailing its way slowly down.

He wanted to shove her head down, to push her into him but he waited, and he watched, his arms propping him up enough to see her, watch her get closer and closer and then she was at the base. And he breathed in, sharp and erratic; he let out a moan as her wet tongue dragged all the way up his cock and over the top. She tasted him for a moment, playing with the head with her tongue, lapping him up before he clearly couldn’t take anymore. She put his tip in her mouth, her tongue still pressed firmly against it. Slowly, effortlessly, she lowered her mouth on his cock, holding it tightly inside her as she reached the base. She imagined this was easier in the fade; no way would his whole dick fit in her mouth in the real world.

She felt a hand on her head, brushing the hair out of her eyes and then resting on the crook of her neck. She looked up at him, and he was destroyed. His face was red, panting, twitching with every movement, and every flick of her tongue. She opened her mouth just wide enough to catch a breath, and the cool air made his back arch. She closed her mouth around him again and pulled her head back up, quickly. When she didn’t immediately repeat the motion he made a growl like sound and pulled her head back down, thrusting into her mouth. A movement like that in the real world would have choked her, but she was in control here. He realized what he’d done and removed his hand from her hair, but she moaned, and he put it back, the vibrations making his cock tingle. 

“I-I apologize…” he mumbled, and she pulled away with a gasp, her voice a little raspy as she said, “Don’t be,” She began pumping him then, her right hand jerking him faster and faster, his head thrown back once again, far too much pleasure washing through his body. His hands gripped the sheets tight, his knuckles turning white. She put the head back in her mouth and he let out an ungodly moan, his entire body convulsing, he sat up on his elbows, looking down at her, “I can’t, it’s-it’s too much,” 

Her mouth slipped down more, following her hand, pumping him just as fast, she twisted her hand as it went up and down, his hips thrusting into her. His hand was back on her head then, a fistful of her hair in one hand, the other gripping the sheets so hard she thought they’d rip. He let out another gasp, unable to breathe without moaning anymore, making her a little too excited, she picked up pace and moaned along with him, setting him over the edge he spilled in her mouth, her name on his tongue. His hips thrusting turned languid, losing their rhythm until he fell slack under her grip.

She lapped the last of him up, his entire body shaking as she did so, making sure that she didn’t miss a single drop. She swallowed, loud, holding his gaze. “So,” she said, standing back up, dropping what remained of her shirt to the ground, “How about that shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had this with a lot more kinks, and I may eventually post the one with kinks, but for now I hope you enjoyed this! I am not the best with smut, I try but you know.
> 
> I literally just woke up its like 7am! ahhh!
> 
> I'll post another chapter after noon!


	10. No Touching Please

Time moved slowly in the fade, she noticed, every detail feeling emphasized, the turn of the handle, the sputtering of her shower as the water began to spout out. His fingers trailing along her skin, leaving goose bumps, she felt him pressing flush against her back, one hand resting on her hip, the other gently trickling down her arm with the tattoo, his fingertips like magic over her cool flesh. He leaned into her, her exposed rear pressed firm against his groin. She let out a breathy moan as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling at her.

She thought for a moment to ask if he was an ass man, but assumed he’d say yes. She giggled a little at her own mind, and he thought her distracted, he bit down on her neck. She yelped and stepped away from him, turning to face him.

“Stop with the super amazingly seductive touching and please let me show you my world.” She begged, but facing him now made her weak, his entire body exposed for her. He was muscular, thin yes, but god did he have muscles. She bit her lip, staring down at his exposed flesh, her eyes begging for him to turn around because she was most definitely an ass girl. And I bet he has dimples on his ass, she thought, and he cleared his throat. Her eyes shot back up, locking with his.

“If you’re going to insist on my not touching you-“”-I didn’t say no touching I said no seductive touching,” she cut him off. He paused, and then continued, “If you’re going to insist on my not super amazingly seductively touching you,” she giggled at the use of her words on his mouth. “Then I will have to insist you don’t stare and me with those horribly hungry eyes of yours.”

She let out a frustrated sigh, then replied, “Fine, but you have to spin for me first.” He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. “Excuse me?”

“If I don’t get to stare anymore then I want a show of the whole thing. Come on.” She demanded, hands on her hips. He laughed, and then replied, “Fine, then I get an entire minute of seductive touching.” 

A minute of arguing later, and he gave her a spin, and she was right, dimples on each butt cheek. She let out a long, happily fulfilled sigh. Then lifted her arms in surrender, “Thirty seconds,” she said, “As agreed.”

He chuckled low, and his hands were everywhere in an instant. Tracing circles around her nipples, dancing over her hips, and for a brief moment, he actually attempted tickling her armpits, to which she screamed and smacked him away. He laughed and made a personal note to remember how ticklish she was. He returned to his work, trailing his fingers down her sides, over her hips, and dipping them down the inside of her thighs. She clamped her eyes shut and bit her lip and his fingertips grazed over her most sensitive spots. And then all too soon, he stopped. “Thirty seconds,” he said. Putting his hands behind his back and taking a step back.

“… I mean you can keep going if you want.” She said quietly. And small chuckles escaped his lips, “And allow you to ogle me more? I think not.” He held his hand towards the shower, “Shall we?” 

 

They showered together, and she allowed him to wash her hair, as he had a strange fascination for the strawberry conditioner but had no hair himself. The hot water on her skin, even if it was fade skin, was spectacular, she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed this, it was certainly the little things she missed, she noticed as they went through the day. Or night, she thought. Coffee, which Solas delighted in after the shower, was one thing. Lights that turned on at the flick of a switch were another, though Solas didn’t exactly understand why. Stupid mage, you don’t have to spend twenty minutes just lighting candles so you can see in a room. 

They didn’t venture outside of the apartment, but she showed him books and memories that she didn’t have on her phone, mornings where she’d spent too long in the shower, days when she barely got off the couch, some of her weird favorite memories. He reveled in them, watching quietly, asking a few questions here and there. He kept his promise; he didn’t touch her again until she was done. And even then, he simply laced his hand in with hers.

“Is there anything else you want to show me? Before we wake up?” he asked. She shuddered at the thought of being back in Skyhold; she wanted this to last forever. She thought a moment then closed her eyes and envisioned a memory she hadn’t thought of in a while. Christmas; her first Christmas since having Damian. 

At first he didn’t understand. The lights were off, and the room was quiet, then all of a sudden, the tree lit up, and it was amazing. Presents stacked near to the ceiling for his first Christmas. “Every winter we celebrate this dumb holiday…” she walked over to the tree, touching it gently. It smelled like home, more so than the bed, or the house, the tree brought back so many memories, and for a moment she heard them, children laughing, sleigh bells, the clinking of cups. She and Damian’s stockings lay packed on the ground, she touched hers gently. “I guess it’s not dumb…” 

“If you care about it then it could not possibly be dumb.” His hand tightened on hers. “What is the holiday called?” he asked, mimicking her and touching a hand to the tree. “Christmas.” She replied, smiling wide. “Merry Christmas Solas.” She said, looking up at him. He smiled back down at her, and repeated the phrase. “Merry Christmas Elley.” And then they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know??? Christmas! I like christmas and might do a short drabble about the three of them having a christmas morning in her world together or something later!
> 
> Maybe???


	11. Gifted

Elley woke up first, her eyes crusty and tired, her face pressed hard against Solas’ chest. One hand tucked under Damian’s rear, holding him in place in Solas’ arm. She looked up, higher unto the rotunda, and saw Dorian staring down at them. He let out a long sigh and then said something loud and probably rude, jarring Solas from his slumber. He sat up a little too quickly she noticed, and winced a little. He lowered Damian into Elley’s arms, the baby still fast asleep, he quickly rushed out of the room. 

Elley sat up, lowering the infant down onto the couch, in a corner so he wouldn’t roll off. Dorian had walked down to the ground floor by then and smiled brightly at Elley. “What was that?” she asked, and Dorian replied as best he could; guessing at what she’d said. He made a shaking motion, then a loud moan, pointing down at his crotch, then after Solas.

“Oh,” she said, and then laughed a little too loud, and Dorian joined her. She heard the baby stir behind her, she quickly turned around at grabbed him, Dorian close behind. He pointed to her breast, and then made the moan sound again, followed what can only be described as a splashing motion. She looking down and saw her dress was sopping wet, dripping with milk. “OH” she said a little louder. She sighed, knowing she was probably empty. 

Fuck Solas and his breast touching, she thought.

She bounced Damian, who continued to cry, probably hungry and wet, she handed him quickly to Dorian, who held him at arm’s length. 

 

He said something with enough syllables to probably mean “I don’t do babies,” and she laughed; hoping that he did indeed say that. He smiled back at her as she returned with another cold bottle from her bag. She handed it to Dorian and took the baby back. She tried to explain she wanted him to heat it up for her but he wasn’t quite getting it, and Damian was getting extremely agitated that breasts were so close to his mouth and yet not feeding him. 

She took the bottle from his hand and held it in hers, concentrated and slowly, ever so slowly, the bottle got warm, just warm enough to pop it into Damian’s mouth. And she stared at her hand as the baby took control of the bottle. She placed her son back down on the couch, propping him up with a mess of pillows before stepping back from him. Dorian clapped, tussled her hair and walked off, just as Solas re-entered the room, all cleaned up.

“I apologize, I had to uhm… Elley?” she had yet to look up at him, eyes still glued to her hands. “Elley?” he repeated, stepping closer to her, and then quickly taking a step back, just as fire erupted from her finger tips, engulfing her hands. She turned her palms over in the flames, and then closed her fists, the fire disappearing. 

“Solas…?” she said slowly, looking up to him. She expected shock, or disbelief, she did not expect the dumbest smile she’d ever seen, spread across his face, his hands in the air, shaking a little. “Not exactly what I thought you would do,” Elley laughed breathlessly.

“I could say the same for you!” he chirped. The excitement in his voice shook her further, “I was unaware you had such abilities! And to be able to conjure fire on your first try… you truly are gifted.” His eyes were lit with pride, and she couldn’t take it away from him, her worry washing away at the sight of his excitement. 

“Would you… train me?” she asked slowly, he took her hands in his and leaned his forehead against her own, “I would like nothing more.” He kissed her softly then, and resisted the urge to take her in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dont touch on why she has magic for a long time, but I needed to introduce the fact that she does, sorry if its not my best!


	12. Cole

“Father,” Cole cooed, sitting on the ground in the courtyard. Damian sat in between Cole’s legs, staring off in the direction of Solas and Elley sparring a few yards away. “Father and Mother.” Cole echoed the baby’s thoughts. Cole had taken to watching the child while the mages trained, knowing exactly what he needed when he needed it, the perfect babysitter, Elley had stated. It had been two months since Elley had discovered her powers, and she had been training day in and day out, claiming that soon she’d be even better than Solas. She got a fireball in the rear for that.

Damian patted Cole’s leg, looking back up at him, his big head nearly toppling him over as he did so. His binky hanging out of his mouth as he opened it to laugh up at Cole, who smiled back down at his little friend. The baby, nearly a year old now, had still not ushered his first words, or taken his first steps, and it had been everyone in the inquisitions goal to get him to do these things. People were constantly coming up to the baby, trying to get him to say their name or take a few steps, but the baby remained silent. 

Cole was the only one who knew what he was thinking. Damian knew what people were trying to get out of him, but he was saving it, for something special. And just then, he decided it was time, and Cole nodded his head in agreement. The baby pushed himself up onto his tiny feet, with Cole’s help at first, but once he was balanced, Cole let go, and pulled the binky out of his mouth. 

In an instant, Damian was walking. Several people stopped at stared at the boy, but Solas and Elley had yet to notice. They continued sparring, until the baby was a few feet away from them and someone shouted for them to look before one of them roasted the infant. Elley was closer to him, spinning on her heels and squealing at the sight of her baby boy walking, she looked from Cole to him, and saw the great distance he went, and started clapping, she lowered to the ground to grab him, but saw it wasn’t her he was looking at. Solas, panting from exhaustion of the fight, his head a little mushy with lyrium, lowered his gaze to the baby. 

The toddler took a few more clumsy steps forward, and Solas lowered to his knees, catching his fake son before he fell. Damian looked up at Solas, touching his face. “Dada,” he said, loud, almost a yell. And Solas’ eyes widened. He lifted the baby up, not looking away from his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips. 

“Dada!” Damian repeated, putting his other hand on Solas’ face as well. Elley grabbed Solas’ hand, looking between the two. “Yeah baby that’s your daddy,” she whispered. Damian put his left hand on Elley’s face, looking at her, “Momma,” he said quietly and she giggled, bouncing from foot to foot. “Elley,” Solas said, his tone blissful, he kissed her, then Damian, probably not in that order. “I know,” she said, tears swelling in her eyes. 

Cole appeared then, in front of them, and Elley threw herself on top of him, hugging him in earnest. “Oh thank you Cole.” She whispered into his ratty hair. He patted her back, “It wasn’t me,” he replied, and then vanished again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, very short, but omg the next one is epic. Probably the only long one I've posted. 
> 
> Uhm so, because the next one is so long, and I realize now has an intense amount of smut, I'm going to do a few filler chapters first. Like 2 filler chapters. 
> 
> Tomorrow. <3


	13. Dread Wolf Take Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I was going to do a few filler Chapters before I posted this ABSOLUTE SMUT I AM THE WORST
> 
> But I decided instead that I would just make the chapter super long. 
> 
> Like real fuckin long.
> 
> I hope you guys enjpoy!

Their relationship was strange, she thought, sitting alone in their quarters. Solas had been gone a few days, well more like a few weeks, and Cole was watching Damian, said something about her needing “thinking time”. She hadn’t argued; she did need a break. Damian had been talking almost non-stop since he’d learned how to say Momma and Dada, and he hadn’t stopped saying them. Once he learned it was the magic was to summon mother and father, he said it near constantly. He’d learned a couple other words, no, yes, please, done, and brother. He saved the last one solely for Cole and the Inquisitor, who always blushed when he’d say it. 

After sleeping on the couch a few times, and deeming it far too uncomfortable, they’d been given their own room, it was rather big, a queen sized bed in the corner of the room, two dressers, two desks, and two large chests. One of which held all the things she had left from her world. Her phone, her clothes, her camera, and her diaper bag. She imagined she wouldn’t need the bottles anymore, all of Damian’s teeth had come in, and he’d started eating solid food, though she still ached to breast feed. She pumped, if only to relieve the stress and she’d started giving the milk to the chefs, who used it for butter, cheese and just straight drinking. They told her she should start selling it, and she reminded them that then they’d have to pay for it, and where would they get their cheese then? They’d grown awful quiet after that.

Solas had requested to “drink straight from the source,” and she’d happily said yes, but with Damian sleeping in their bed still, and not being able to find alone time, they simply hadn’t been able to. They hadn’t been intimate at all since that first night in the fade in fact. Every time they’d tried, Damian had kicked one of them awake, or cried until they were both awake. So both of them were beginning to feel extremely unfulfilled… when Solas said he was going out on a solo mission and not to worry, she’d worried immediately. Wondering if perhaps he’d finally gotten bored of her, and gone to find some whore in the woods that didn’t have a screaming child attached to her hip.

But he’d simply kissed her on the head, hopped on his mount, and rode off.

Sexually frustrated wasn’t even the correct word for what she was feeling. It was so much more than that, now that he was gone she was emotionally frustrated too. Probably why Cole took Damian, she thought. She’d begun to learn a bit of the language, enough to hold a conversation with Dorian, not enough to talk to Vivienne, thank god, that woman knew too many words. Elley wondered if she said so many just too irritate her. Vivienne was the only one that didn’t like Damian, the baby, in fact every time the two were close, she’d practically run in the opposite direction. 

Elley pushed herself away from her desk, tired of sketching for the day. Images of Leliana and Cullen drinking cocoa together, were badly etched in the paper, next to them a drawing of Cole snuggling Damian. She was getting quite good, her cartoonier style getting a bit more detailed with each passing day. Though she hadn’t had much time for anything at all, she still tried to find time for her drawings. 

She stood up, stretching her back out, and making her way out of the room. The cold air hit her a little too quickly, and she realized it had begun to snow. She counted the months in her head, and figured it must be close to December. She smiled, remembering her first fade trip with Solas, but she quickly shook the thoughts from her head, walking off down to the main hall. 

Construction had ended quite some time ago, and the Inquisitor sat upon his throne, apparently passing judgment on some poor soul. She thought nothing of it at first, but then saw the small child propped up on his knee. He wore almost the same outfit as the Inquisitor, and they had brushed his hair back. And then Elley realized it was Scout Harding getting “judgment” passed on her. Which was just tiny Damian shouting “No, no, no, no” sternly from on his older counterparts lap. Josephine giggled from beside the two, and Cullen stood not far away, trying to hold back his laughter.

Elley waltzed over, placing a hand on Scout Harding shoulder. “I believe what the mini-inquisy is trying to say,” Elley started trying her best to use to common tongue, bowing deeply at the two Damian’s. “Is off with her head!” Elley shouted; laughing a little bit too loudly. Cullen erupted with laughter, and Josephine quickly followed suit. 

“Where on earth did you get that outfit baby?” Elley asked, still giggling. “I had it made for him,” Josie replied through her giggles, “I thought it appropriate seeing as how they share a name,” “and look so creepily similar.” Cullen added through his chuckles. 

Damian bounced a bit on his older counterpart’s knee, arms outstretched to his mother. “Momma!” he laughed, but Josie picked him up instead. “Ah ah, this is her one day off!” She cooed, touching his nose. “Let her be,” 

“Yeah get out of here, go somewhere fun, have a beer, you’ve got no eventas now,” the Inquisitor said. Evantas? Probably excuses. She thought to remember that one, use it later. “Yes, yes,” she said bouncing a little to puff out her swelling chest. “Although I’m sure you don’t want to be getting drunk off cheese and butter,” she laughed. Varric let out a howling laugh from the other side of the room, and then added, “Hell I’ll get drunk off your tits any day!”

Elley laughed back at that, glad she could finally understand their jokes and humor. “Watch him,” she said pointing to her son to the rest of them. “Of course Elley, wouldn’t want to enrage our two best mages by losing their only son.” The inquisitor smiled as Vivienne yelled from her balcony, “I heard that!”

“You were meant to!” Varric shouted up at her. 

Elley took that as her exit, jogging her way down the hall and out the front doors. She looked around the area, taking in the air again before jumping down the steps two at a time. She noticed Cullen was quick behind her, and she turned her head to him, he simply smiled and motioned towards the bar. She sighed in relief, excited for her first good drink in months.

 

Or not. The drink was nasty, and she realized she’d had no money, and had to politely ask the bar keep to take it out of Solas’ tab, which apparently he had. The man had simply smirked, and handed her a gigantic mug of beer. Cullen sat at one side, Iron Bull on the other, and after they got a few drinks in her, she got talkative…

“Wait so you and Solas haven’t done it since the baby?” Bull shouted a loud sputtering laugh, trying not to lose his drink to the curse of gravity. 

“No, I mean, I gave him head in the fade like… months ago, but that’s it!” Cullen and Bull both stared at her incredulously. “No seriously, head in the fade, s’fuckin great.” 

 

“How have to two of you not been intimate, you share a bed.” Cullen laughed, his face buried in his drink. 

“We also share that bed with a crying one year old.” She spat.

Bull sighed, and nodded, “I feel you, and it’s been almost a week since I was able to talk one of these damn Orlesian’s into bed.” 

“Hardly a comparison Bull, it’s been over a year since anyone’s been down in my business,” she said, slipping to English/elfish more times than usual in that sentence. They seemed to understand it though. 

“I don’t know why Solas doesn’t…” Cullen sighed, looking at Elley longingly, “If you were mine I’d please you day and night.” Elley’s eyebrows shot up, and she stared at Cullen, slack jawed. Bull’s head tilted to one side, a wicked smile on his face.

“Uh, I mean, thanks Cullen,” Elley said, smiling sheepishly. “That’s kind of you to say.” Elley realized suddenly how much the ex-Templar had to drink as he began to speak again.

“Oh no its not, I would take you against the wall and-“Cullen was cut off by the loud thud of an arrow slamming into the wall in front of them. The bartender yelled something, as the group turned around to see Sera standing, bow drawn again, aimed straight at Cullen’s nuts. 

“Oi pretty boy, if anyone’s getting time alone with the pretty lil elf while her efly elf body guard is gone, it sure as Andreste’s tits is gonna be me!” She shouted, and Cullen almost fell backwards in his chair. Sera lowered her aim, losing an arrow into his stool, just below his crotch. Sera was close now, and she grabbed Elley’s shirt, pulling her in for a hard kiss on the mouth. Elley moaned into the kiss, Sera’s lips softer than she’d expected, seeing as how harsh the words were that came from them. Sera sat on her lap, deepening the kiss, and the room went dead silent for a moment. Elley thought she’d heard the door open, but didn’t care past the fact that Sera’s hands were travelling up her shirt, and- oh god did her tits ache- but then something pulled Sera away and Elley was blinking back into reality. And creators did she let out a terrified squeak when she saw what that something had been.

Solas stood, holding Sera just above the ground, the girl squirming for freedom, and shouting something about “she kissed me back, consent was given!” before Solas released her and she fell to the ground.

Elley shrunk under his glare, even though he’d yet to look at her. He didn’t even look tired, just angry with her. He turned to her, his eyes soft, then angry, then seductive. The three emotions scared her, she leaned back, trying to squirm away, but he leaned down, placed a single hand on her chin and said, “If I’d known my leaving would drive you into the arms of another woman I’d have left sooner, that was an interesting sight,” he leaned further down and kissed her, Sera’s kiss was gone from her mind in an instant, and Solas was all she could see. How he had this power over her, she’d never know, but she melted into him, so much so, she didn’t notice he’d punched Cullen mid-kiss, apparently aware of the things he’d said to her.

He pulled away far too soon, taking a step back. She was completely dazed, and obviously drunk beyond saving. She reached out for him, but grasped at thin air. “Solassss….” She slurred out his name and he chuckled. “Yes my heart?” 

“I need you…” she stood up now, throwing her arms around him, he cleared his throat at the comment and tried to catch her before she fell. “I’m right here my love,” he replied, as if to prove his point, he kissed both her cheeks.

“No. I know that,” she’d stopped speaking the common tongue, her words slurring back into elfish, and he thanked Mythal for that, because what she said next was certainly not for anyone else’s ears. “I mean…” she started, leaning in close to his ear, her voice turned lewd, “I need you to come inside of me.” 

He’d choked on his breath, coughing at her blatant comment in front of all of the others. He caught her now, as she lost consciousness; and the world around her turned black. 

 

If she’d dreamt that night, she did not remember it; she sat up abruptly, eyes darting back and forth, and then quickly realized she was in her bedroom. Solas lay next to her, breathing slowly, and a little panic over took her when Damian was not in her bed. She thought perhaps the Inquisitor had brought him to his own bed, and then thought of all the horribly lewd things Dorian probably wouldn’t filter as they made out or worse. But just as she was about to sprint up to the mans bed chambers, she saw it. A large crib, rested at the far side of the room. She stood, careful not to disturb Solas, and walked over to the bed where her son lay, fast asleep, wrapped in a blanket, and chewing on one of his last plastic chew toys. 

The crib was amazing, detailed carvings of wolves etched into the spokes, every inch telling a story, weather it was of her world or Solas’. She heard her love stir behind her, and looked back. He sat with his legs over the edge of the bed. She hadn’t noticed it earlier, but she saw now, in the low light, that he’d stopped shaving his head. His brown hair barely longer than her finger nails, but she ached for it to be longer, so she could run her fingers through it, grip it as she screamed his name. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, rubbing his dry hands together. She looked from him to the crib, smiling widely, “Did you make it?” she asked, running a hand along the top bar. Solas stood and walked over to her, putting his hand over hers. “Technically,” he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it and turning her towards him. 

“What does that mean?” She asked, giggling a little. “It means… technically,” he ghosted kisses up her arm, sliding his hands under her loose shirt. Her arm slid over his shoulder and wrapped around the back of his neck, she gently touched the thin layer of hair forming on his scalp. He kissed up her neck, and then lightly traced his tongue along the curve of her ear. 

“You’ve grown your hair out,” she whispered, and he nipped at her ear, a little irritated that that’s what she’d chosen to focus on. “Yes, I’ll shave it in the morning.” He replied and she pushed him away with both hands, “Don’t you DARE,” she growled. 

“Ah,” he said, and pulled her back into him, walking backwards to the bed. “If you so desire,” he said, kissing along her chin, starting back up where he’d left. 

“I mean it, don’t you daa-ahh,” he began sucking softly on her neck, leaving small hickeys along her jawline. “What’s that?” he asked coyly, sliding his hands back under her shirt, making short work of it, ripping it apart in the middle. His fingers grazed her nipple and she nearly dripped with anticipation. 

“Did you pump today?” he asked, staring down at her swollen breasts. She shook her head, words lost as he dipped his head down, pushing her onto the bed, sitting her in front of him. He pulled her at the waist, his face so very close to her, and began to work at her breasts. “Good,” he growled, and then his lips were on her and she was covering her mouth with both her hands, unable to stop the giggling and moaning he was forcing through her lips. She thought maybe another day he would’ve taken his time with this, would have started slower, but not today, today she needed it, and she needed it now. 

He pulled his head back after a few minutes, and the ache was gone, that terrible pain she’d been feeling all day, he took it away. And there was no way in hell she wasn’t going to thank him for that. “As much as I’m sure you want to do what you did last time…” he said, and she frowned, wondering how he’d read her mind so accurately. 

“I have a better idea.” He said, low and seductively. She physically shivered as his hands trailed down her stomach and pushed her lightly back, laying her flat on the bed, her knees hanging down over the edge. “I’m sorry if I’m rusty,” he said as he pulled down her trousers, and his own at the same time, for a moment he considered leaving his shirt on, but quickly abandoned that thought and lifted the shirt over his head and threw it aside. Leaving only that damn jaw bone necklace. 

“I’m sure you’re no better than me at this point,” she laughed, breathless as she stared down at their privates, so close but so far. “Solas,” she said quickly sitting up. He looked at her, his eyes lustful and needy, but she placed a hand on his chest and he lowered himself eye level with her. “Yes my heart?” He asked, forehead leaning into hers. 

“Do you love me?” she asked, hand still on his chest, staring at it there. He was quiet, not answering, her heart skipping several beats. He took her hand in his, and their hearts beat together for a small moment, staring into each other. 

“You know the answer to that.” He whispered. Pulling his head back to lock eyes with her, but she looked away, blushing hard. He grabbed her chin with his free hand, guiding her eyes back to his own.

“I wanted to hear it I guess, before I… before we…” she whispered, realizing how stupid it was, everyone already thought they’d done it, apparently often and up against many things, why was she being so shy about this? 

“I love you,” he said, his eyes not wavering, his hand still grasping hers over his heart. “I love you entirely. I never thought…” he sighed, smiling, leaning into her, “I never thought I would find anyone like you, someone so bright, seeing everything in me that I try to hide, you look into my soul, my dark, black soul, and still you care for me, worry for me… I will love you until my heart is ripped from my chest and my lungs cease to breath.” 

“Your soul isn’t black Solas,” she whispered, he was so close but felt so far and she wanted that distance to dissipate. “It’s more of a grey.” 

He chuckled at that and touched his nose to hers, quietly replying, “And yours is brighter than any star in the sky,”

She bit back tears as she kissed him, once, twice, three times, and then she’d lost count and he was on top of her, and they’d found their way to the head of the bed, his hips grinding into hers. “You didn’t say it back,” he growled as he grinded his hips slowly against her own, and she let out a sharp moan that she quickly covered her mouth with, but he shook his head. 

He held out his palm and whispered something, and cast a spell around the two. The bird song and crickets were gone, and she recognized the spell, the one he’d used to silence the outside when she’d first woken in this world. “Silence ward,” he said flatly.

He thrust against her again, and this time she didn’t hide her pleasure, moaning loud and full, making him smile wide. “Say it,” he growled, and she realized what he was doing, as he lowered a hand to the space between them. He held himself just outside her entrance, and as if to try and push him further, she rolled her hips into him, the tip just barely teasing her. “Ah- Say it,” he said again, pulling his hips away from her.

She mewled, reaching her hips up against him again; she rolled against his erection, her wet entrance teasing along his cock. He growled down at her, the sensation familiar but long forgotten. He moved himself further away and she whined loudly at that, causing him to smile coyly in the dark.

She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his ear close, whispering into it, “I love you Fen’Harel.” He reveled in the use of his real name, and ever so slowly, lowered himself into her. She was out of words, her world turning to stars, breathlessly she tried to scream out for him, but instead made a quiet squeaking sound. He laughed at that, kissing her forehead softly before moving, it had been so long for the both of them, and gods she was squeezing him so tight, as if the slightest movement would make him vanish. 

He searched her face for permission to move, and she gave it in the form of a kiss, and his hips jerked up, pulling almost all the way out before slipping all the way back inside, taking her to the hilt. She whined, when he didn’t repeat the motion, and he smiled, kissing her softly before doing it one more time, which was all he could handle, the slow, patient mage losing his grip, and the ancient elven god that hadn’t had sex in far too long took over. 

He guided her legs up to rest on his hips, and she wrapped them around him, pulling herself up, deepening his reach, she mewled at that. Her fingers digging down his back, and she didn’t care to notice if she broke skin, and he didn’t care either, the sting of his back making the pleasure that much more intense. And then, without warning, he was snapping his hips down into hers, making her scream out his name, she knew not which, Solas or Dread Wolf, but he buried his head in the crook of her neck, biting and moaning into her as he went, whispering that he loved her, and he’s sorry if this hurts later, but then quickly taking it back when she grew tighter around him.

It hurt but the sting quickly faded as her body readjusted, remembering what it felt like to be fucked. Though she couldn’t recall being fucked exactly like this. What was he? Seven? Eight inches? He stretched her further than anyone ever had before, she thought perhaps this elf body was a virgin, or he was just far too big. But he was hitting her in just the right places, keeping pace almost effortlessly, though his weight was heavy on her as he slammed himself down into her.

She’d never had someone who talked to her during; she listened to him as he spoke soft and often rough, as he thrusted himself deep inside her. Losing himself in the rolling of his hips, he almost didn’t notice when she started thrusting up to meet him, her grip on his back tightening.

“Solas-“ she screamed, and fluidly, so fluidly he didn’t even remove himself from her, she was suddenly on her knees, her hands gripping the bedding, and he was behind her, gripping her ass so tight she thought she’d break. She buried her face in her pillows, the sound of her moans muffling.

His thrusts grew long, yet didn’t seem to change speed, reaching a spot new and- god so good, and she screamed it, telling him how deep he felt, how huge his cock was, and his hand was on her clit, rubbing her in small circles and it was all too much. Her orgasm hit her hard, taking her almost off guard, her back arched, her face pressed into the pillow, but what she said echoing in his ears and making him laugh. 

“Dread Wolf fucking take me!” she screamed as the final waves of her orgasm washed over her, her entire body twitching as Solas still slamming his cock into her at the same speed, she feared she’d come again but then he made a low growling sound.

“Come inside you, right?” he said, low, and lewd, but loud enough for her to hear. She yelled for him, begging him to come inside, and he flipped her over, roughly, and lowered his gaze onto hers. His eyes were bright and dark at the same time in the low light of the room. His mouth just a little open, his lips red and begging to be touched by her own, his eyebrows fixed into a lustful scowl, and she wondered for a moment how long it had been since the walls of a woman had been clamped down on his man hood.

He kissed her, breathing hard and begging for her to say it again, and she questioned which thing and he laughed, and as his thrusts grew faster, building inside her, she shouted loud and raspy, “Fucking come inside me Fen’Harel, please Dread Wolf I need you,” and then his lips were on hers again, and a second orgasm hit her, just as Solas’ hips began to slow, and she yelled out in ecstasy one last time before her arms fell limp at her sides, and Solas let out a long happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter let her enjoy the personalities of other characters! I thought she interacted a lot with Solas, so maybe she should talk to drunken Cullen!
> 
> There will be a couple other chapters like this one, in the tavern with babes, but not for a bit!


	14. Repercussions

That morning she was awoken with a soft hand gently gliding along the roll of her hips, grazing over her shoulder, and brushing back her hair, before travelling back down and wrapping around her stomach. She laughed lightly, the sting of him still very much present. Her rear was tingling from where he’d gripped her so very tightly, and she thought to chastise him for it, but decided she’d probably done more damage to his back. “Good morning,” he whispered, his voice horse, but still made her melt. He kissed her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

“Mmm, you’re awake before me? This isn’t real, I’m still dreaming,” she laughed, rolling over to face him, immediately taken aback. “Your hair!” she gasped, overnight it had grown at least three inches, her fingers gliding easily through it. She smiled, seeing his brownish black curls forming already. “I thought you’d like it.” He chuckled, and then ever so slowly he sat up. “It was a little spell I cast after you fell asleep, made it grow rather quickly actually.”

She followed suit, sitting up alongside him. Her breasts were already heavy again with milk and she winced at their weight. “Is that normal?” he asked touching a hand to one of her breasts. She shook her head. “Normally the boobs figure it out once the baby stops breast feeding… I imagine it has something to do with my turning from human to elf.” 

He frowned but nodded, “I guess that would makes sense, your body is probably just confused.” He looked over to the crib, hearing the light snoring coming from the baby. “It sure as fuck wasn’t confused last night,” Elley sighed, leaning back down into the pillow, recalling her screaming into said pillow only hours before mad her blush.

“Rusty,” she laughed, “Rusty he said,” Solas laughed down at her, and slid off the bed, walking over to the crib and peering down at his adopted son. “You said a lot of things last night,” he replied, turning his back to her, and she saw now what she’d really done to him. Ten very clear scratch marks reached from the top of his shoulders all the way down to the base of his back, and she wished her legs were working because damn she wanted to take a picture of that. He reached into the crib and pulled Damian out.

“One of these things,” he said turning around, holding the cooing baby. “Was, and I quote: Dread Wolf fucking take me.” He walked back over to the bed, strutting almost, and handed her the child, who giggled up at his mother, touching her cheek.

“What? I don’t think I said that.” She laughed, kissing her sons face. “Oh really? Because I’m pretty sure he heard you,” Solas said in a low tone, leaning down over her. “And took you pretty damn hard.” He kissed her at that, deep and long, and she almost asked him to take her again, but Damian reached for his father’s hair, and Solas leaned away. 

“Yes and from behind for a bit there,” Elley laughed, Solas stepped back and began getting dressed, adorning his usual “hobo” esc garb. He returned the laugh and slowly apologized, then pointed out that she clearly enjoyed it. She made a doggy position joke as she handed him Damian, and he tried to appear offended, but grabbed her waist quickly and kissed her.

She then attempted to stand, and found that harder than she’d anticipated. She wobbled a bit, and when he went to ask if she was okay, she steadied herself and swatted his hand away. “I’m a grown up,” she said assertively, and he simply smiled at her.

They got ready in silence after that, save Solas whispering to Damian about how pretty his mommy was this morning. She put on her keeper robes, much to Solas’ discomfort in the idea, but she insisted it was just for the superior enchantment, and walked carefully back over to her two favorite men.

“Fresh diaper; and all cleaned up and ready for the day,” Solas announced proudly, placing Damian on the ground, allowing him to stand next to him. “That’s great,” Elley said, a mischievous smile on her face, “So are you going to get the baby ready now or do I need to do that?” 

Solas gave her a swat on the arm then quickly kissed her, “I am not so old I need a diaper,” he laughed, and grabbed Damian’s hand, opening the door, and marching off towards the rotunda. She watching him go, a certain lightness to his step.

Obviously everyone was aware of what had transpired, because as she made her usual rounds; down to the kitchen first, drop off the milk she’d pumped, then to the bar, make sure Cole was okay, then try and find the inquisitor maybe… something was off. People were looking at her strangely, and she knew she’d hidden all the hickeys, any scratch marks he’d left were luckily under her underwear line, so she knew it wasn’t that. She’d stopped and checked her hair a few times on the way to kitchen, but the moment she walked in she knew why everyone was acting so weird. 

They all turned at stared at her, and then Sera, of all people, bounced up to her, grabbed her on the shoulders and shouted, right in her face “FUCKING COME INSIDE ME FEN’HAREL PLEASE DREAD WOLF I NEEEEED YOOOOU,” 

 

Elley had never screamed so loud, or punched someone so hard in the face, before that day. She was pretty sure she’d loosened one of Sera’s teeth, but the damned elf wouldn’t stop laughing and shouting about what she’d overheard. What apparently the entirety of Skyhold had overheard. She dropped the milk on the counter so fast, she worried she’d seemed rude, then quickly decided she didn’t care, and bolted to the rotunda. She was going to kill him. Strangle him with her bare hands, forever known as the woman who killed the last of the elven gods. 

But when she got there, and saw Dorian and the inquisitor on both sides of him, and his face; beat red, she realized maybe this was affecting him just as much as it was her. Though everyone was being nicer to him about it, pats on the back, congratulations, and offers of beer, while she got Sera, screaming an inch from her face a quote from the night before. The heat of her anger settled back in when she remembered, and she slammed the door behind her, the men’s eyes shooting up at her. 

Solas diverted his gaze, unable to look at her with a straight face, Dorian and Damian however, were beyond excited to see her. They both start giggling like children and danced over to her, as she marched to Solas’ table. She saw her son playing silently in the corner with a small wooden horse, his eyes glued to his toy, and she thinks to rephrase what she was going to say. Because it surely was not appropriate with him in the room. 

“Elley, my dear, please describe it to me, I must know,” Dorian started, and Damian cut him off right away, “Fen’Harel? Dread Wolf? Does that turn him on when you call him that? Is it like a kink or something?”

“Maker how big is it?” Dorian.

“Did he bite you? Like a wolf?” Damian.

“Is it gigantic? I bet it is gigantic.” Dorian.

“Oh creators I bet it’s huge, he looks like the kind that would hide a gian-“ Damian, cut off by a quick punch in the stomach by Elley.

She reached the desk now, slamming her hands on it, locking eyes with Solas. “Silence ward?” she asked flatly. As flatly as he had told her what it was. He blushed, ear to ear. 

“I believe I may have… forgotten to focus on it.” He replied, his eyes cast down, “Oh Maker that’s adorable, he forgot to-“Dorian cut off by a swift kick in the shin from Elley. “OUT HOMOSEXUALS.” She barked, and the two scurried off, not before giggling and making another joke she didn’t quite catch, but assumed it to be reference to her kiss with Sera yesterday.

Solas cleared his throat and Elley’s gaze softened a bit now that they were alone. Well as alone as you can be with a one year old. “I am truly sorry, I never wished for all these people to know such specific details about our private life.” He started, and it was a good start, she didn’t respond, allowing him to continue.

“Everyone now thinks I’m some kind of… sex master,” he smirked a bit at that, “I’ve had a few elves come up to me and call me a heretic though. That was… interesting…” he took her hand in his and she let out a quiet laugh followed by, “They think you get turned on by me calling you Fen’Harel.” 

There was a pause and he gently caressed her wrist with his thumb, “Well they aren’t incorrect.” 

“Well duh Solas its-“  
“I do enjoy it.”  
“…”  
“Far more than I should.”   
“… Oh? Fen’Harel?”  
“Don’t start.”

They laughed together now, deciding it wasn’t so horrible that people had heard them. And Elley was pleased she had a new way to tease him. “I’m going to abuse this,” she whispered, and he groaned, his head dipping down, hair already long enough to droop in his eyes. “Creators, please do not.”

“Too late,” she giggled and kissed him, only once, as quick as she could, before dancing back out the door, swaying her hips as smoothly as she could, knowing his eyes were hot on her tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera is confusing butilove her


	15. Realization

Another month came and went, and she decided that it was this one that was the coldest, people had forgotten about their… incident, realizing that they weren’t getting a rise out of the couple, so they no longer cared. Solas had gotten a pretty good handle on keeping the silence wards up, and they would even play a game now to see who could go the longest holding one up while the other went down on them. Solas always lost. The minute her lips were around him, the ward would fall. 

The cold seemed to help with their sex life at first, until Damian started waking up, freezing, and they had to allow him back into their bed. But neither of them complained, enjoying the baby’s added warmth. Elley began to grow restless, noticing exactly how slow the main quest seemed to be progressing. The Inquisitor was almost always travelling now, exploring, building his power, doing literally every side quest. They had already completed “Here Lies the Abyss”. Entering the fade, fighting the nightmare demon, but it had been weeks since then. She knew things moved slower here than they did in her world. Knew that you can’t wait an hour and then the table mission is complete and on with the next thing. But it was taking so long.

Elley remembered the night Solas had come home, after the attack on Adamant. He was shaken, scared even. She had begged him not to go, she knew he would return alive, knew he would love being in the fade, but she feared he would change after that. That maybe he would rethink his romance with her. 

He had not. When he had returned she had been asleep, she awoke to him, ragged and tired, standing over the crib. He’d whispered something, something soft and protective over the child, he later explained he was blessing him with happy dreams. Something she guessed a God could do. 

He’d then turned to her, her eyes fearful, and his black in the dim light. 

“You’re home,” She said, he shook off his outer layer of clothes wordlessly, dropping his things to the ground with a loud thud. His skin was red with blood and purple with growing bruises, all up his arms and down his legs. A large gash across his stomach made her breath hitch. There were bandages over it, over all of them, but the still fresh blood seemed to drip out, the bleeding had not been stopped.

“Solas-“she sat up, to rush to him, to heal him, but he held out a hand to her, stopped her. “No my heart, I am fine.” He said, so slowly she thought he would pass out from blood loss before the final word was out. 

She wanted to snap at him, tell him he was an idiot, tell him he should have listened, but he lowered himself onto the bed next to her, laying stiff and quiet. 

“Now I am home.” He whispered, his hand finding hers and intertwining their fingers. “What do you mean?” She asked, she was propped up on her elbow, staring down at his tired face, his hair braided back in a tight ponytail. 

“My love, where ever you are, where ever you go, that is my home.” 

She furrowed her brow, laid down across him, pulled up the blanket, and kissed him goodnight before crying into his chest.

“You are mine as well.” She sobbed, and he pulled her close and kissed her hair before drifting off. 

They made love in the fade more times than either of them could count that night. 

 

Damian had been pretty good about not taking Solas or her with him when he ventured out after that, never needing two or more mages, and he took Dorian everywhere. So the couple was left alone, enjoying each other’s company, and learning more about each other. Solas still refused to let her tell her of his future, and she knew she’d need to find a way to save his orb without him knowing, but was fully aware that there would be nothing she could do to help prevent the ache of his lost friend. 

But for the time being, the three lived in bliss, the happy family getting constant attention from visitors, everyone wanted to see the little elf baby, for some reason never seeing one before. So Damian played a lot of “Fake Inquisitor” while his older counterpart was away. Diplomats loved it, seeing the tiny elf on his throne, allowing him to welcome them. He’d become quite good at it, he’d bow, say Hello or Welcome, and kiss their hand or shake it depending on their gender. Josephine was teaching him very well. 

Elley had finally stopped producing milk; she blamed it on Solas, drinking her dry, when the kitchen staff complained that they’d actually have to pay for milk now. She laughed a little that they had relied on her so entirely, and watched as Varric used the last of the breast milk butter on a roll, and she thought maybe he’d cry. But he claimed to never get a buzz from it, no matter how drunk she got the night before pumping, though Solas begged to differ. Saying how almost every morning after drinking from her, he’d had a headache that mimicked a hangover. 

She’d laughed it off, but she certainly enjoyed the thought of him getting drunk from her. 

It was mid-afternoon, snow falling hard in the courtyard, blanketing the entirety of Skyhold, when the inquisitor returned, Iron Bull, Dorian and Sera riding shortly behind him. They all quickly hustled inside, eager to not be in the cold. They stood in the main hall, teeth chattering a bit before all dispersing. Elley caught Damian before he scurried off, and asked for a quick update on where the inquisition was standing. 

“I didn’t know you held any interests beyond Solas.” Damian chuckled, rubbing his hands together to try and warm himself. Elley rolled her eyes; Damian and Dorian were the only two who still teased her and Solas. She touched her hand to his neck and whispered something under her breath, and Damian’s entire body steamed, the cold evaporating. He nodded his thanks and let out a quiet sigh.

“We’re actually going to begin preparations for the masquerade within the week, seeing as it’s less than a month away now.” He replied, placing his now warmed hands on his hips. “I was planning on bringing as many of the inner circle as I can… I imagine bringing you would be extremely beneficial, if not for your magic or how you affect Solas in battle, then for your absolutely adorable son who makes everyone love him the minute they see him.” He stroked his chin now, and eyed the door to the war room. “I’ll consult my advisors, more than likely you and your entire family will be attending, I think the court likes Damian more than they like me at this point,” he said laughing slightly. 

She smiled, and thanked him, agreeing that everyone who visited took to Damian quite quickly. She bowed, and excused herself, more than excited for the preparations to come. 

 

It was Dorian that insisted she wear a dress to the party. She had planned to just wear one of those goofy outfits that everyone else was going to wear, but when Dorian showed her the gowns he’d picked out specifically for her, she couldn’t help but squeal with anticipation. They spent hours trying them on, Dorian himself trying a strapping new suit, but sighed, “Alas, I have to wear that blasted inquisition garb,” and that’s when she realized he was living vicariously through her. 

It wasn’t required that the group wear masks, but when she saw the half mask in the store, with wolf ears and the top of a snout, she almost lost it. When she pointed it out to Dorian he laughed, remembering the pet name she gave Solas so very long ago. He bought it instantly, on the condition that she not let Solas see it until the party, to which she half-heartedly agreed. 

They finally settled on a dress too, a white long sleeved gown that faded to a dark bluish black along the middle, with hints of stars along the actual skirt part. Dorian described her as “Delicious” in it. 

Keeping her dress and mask a secret from Solas proved trying, even though it was just a month, because for some reason the damned wolf was curious. He asked her at least twice a day what it looked like, what the cut was, what mask she’d gotten, if one. She informed him it was white, and yes she’d gotten a mask. But that was all he could get out of her.

The week before the ball Elley came down with a terrible flu, at least she assumed it was, she felt terrible constantly, and her entire body hurt no matter what she was doing. She was amazed she was able to hide it from Solas, though he seemed on edge as they were finishing their final preparations for the party. She’d ride in the carriage with Damian, the Inquisitor, Leliana and Josephine the entire way there, waves of nausea hitting her every few miles. 

“Maybe it is not a flu.” Leliana said after a little while, glancing between the Inquisitor and Elley.

“What else would it be?” Josephine asked. Instead of answering with an actual answer, Leliana replied, not looking away from Elley, “’Come inside me Fen’Harel’?” 

The carriage grew silent at that, no one looked away from Elley as the realization swept across her face. “Momma are we thar yet?” Damian asked, tugging on a lose strand of her hair. She brushed him away and kissed the top of his head, “No baby we’ll be there soon,” she replied, using the common tongue. He’d gotten reasonably good at understanding both languages, but she thought which she should use to explain that he might have a new sibling.

 

The cart pulled to a stop, and the Inquisitor was the first to exit, his younger counter-part following close behind, holding his hand tightly. Everyone dove to pinch the baby inquisitor’s face; a few people asked if he remembered them, and he always greeted them the same way, “Hello how are you today?” 

Josie and Leliana quickly followed, but Elley took a bit longer to leave the carriage. She was so stupid, how had she not realized before? She hadn’t had a period in how long? A month? Two months? Fuck, she thought, but then she heard Solas’ voice, calling to her from outside the carriage. 

“My heart?” He didn’t dare peek in, knowing how important this was to her. For him to see her in the dress she’d waited too long to surprise him in. She decided that she would tell him later and that right now, it didn’t matter, that she just had to get through the evening. And she stepped out of the carriage; he looked up at her, mask illuminated by the light glow of the moon, her dress tight in all the perfect places, and right then he decided he was going rip that pretty dress apart, and fuck her in every room in this damned castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> I wasnt going to post again today but a certain special lady in my life had a hard day, so I thought she'd like this ;D


	16. Confession

The night went smoothly, smoother than she’d expected actually. No murders, no beheading, smoothly. She spent most of the night being asked to dance by old nasty looking nobles, and she had to quickly explain that she was in fact married, a lie, but a good one, with Solas and her son both there. Damian, her son, was absolutely the life of the party. He took over the dance floor, and danced with every girl, and several very pretty boys, that he could find. Somehow he’d even convinced Cullen to dance with him. And creators was that a sight. By the end of the evening, the Empress was reunited with her Elf lover, the inquisition had prevented an assassination, the entire room had gasped at The Elf Inquisitor and the Tevinter Mage dancing together, and they didn’t just danced, they practically tangoed. 

Solas’ eyes had been locked to her waist for some time, and she asked him if he would enjoy dancing, he had laughed, and then escorted her to the dance floor, where he had absolutely swept her off her feet. After a while, her soles had started to ache, and she began looking for her suave little son. She found him, of course, curled up in a ball on the Empresses lap.

Elley approached the empress slowly, bowing deep. “Excuse me my lady,” she said in the best rendition of the common tongue as she could. “I believe my son has fallen asleep atop you.” She felt eyes on her as she stepped closer to retrieve her snoring bundle. 

“Oh my,” she started, petting Damian’s head, “Is this your prefect little angel? How I have been enjoying him. You and the Inquisitor are very lucky.” She said, and then handed Damian over his mother. She took her son, bounced him gently, he seemed heavier and smiled at the thought that he’d gained weight from eating too many cookies tonight.

“I’m sorry my lady?” Elley asked, “I don’t quite understand, my language is not very good, you see I was raised to only speak elfish.” She explained calmly, she thought perhaps she’d misheard the Empress, thinking she’d said “you and the inquisitor”.

“Oh how lovely, a ‘pure’ elf. I’ve never met one of your kind.” She said softly, Elley tried not to feel insulted as the Empress continued, “I said: you and your husband, the inquisitor, are very lucky to have such a lovely son.”

Elley let out a slight laugh, “Oh I’m sorry my lady, I believe you are mistaken. The Inquisitor is not my husband,” The empress seemed taken aback by that, “I am so sorry, I simply assumed, he entered with him, and they look so much alike!” 

Elley hadn’t noticed the Inquisitor walking up behind her with Solas in tow. “Oh Inquisitor, I must apologize, this young lady has just informed me this boy is not in fact your son. While I have been introducing him as such to every soul who has asked! My what a fool I’ve made of myself,”

Elley turned to see the two elves standing fairly close to her. “No Empress it is I who is the fool, I should have been clear with my relationship to the child. He and I share the same name, yes, but he is the son of my good friends, Solas and Elley.” He gestured to Solas, who tightened at his name being said. Damian, however, perked up at the sound of Solas’ name, awakening and arms outstretched for his father. “Dada,” he cooed, Solas plucked his son out of his lovers arms and kissed his forehead. “Dada… hair…” Damian whined and pulled at Solas’ hair. 

“Ah, so you are the elf who is responsible for this perfect joy that has been a blessing upon us all tonight; I hope to see you and your son at every one of my parties from now on.” The Empress said at Solas. Elley stepped to the side so Solas could stand next to her. “Thank you your grace.” Solas said, bowing deep. 

“And make me more of these children, they are beyond delightful, I expect twice as many next year!” The empress laughed, throwing her arms into the air with laughter. Elley blushed ear to ear and Solas smiled a strange smile she’d never seen him wear. 

“I assure you I am trying your grace.” He said, not looking away from the Empress, but Elley felt his hand brush against the small of her back and nausea over took her again. Solas looked down at her with dread in his eyes as she seemed to fall forward. The Empress gasped, but did not move as Solas helped her up. He searched Elley’s face for any kind of explanation, “Funny you should mention trying…” she laughed, attempting not to vomit all over the Empresses dress.

“Oh goodness! With child already! And wearing such a tight dress, commitment to the game, I adore you,” The woman laughed, but Solas’ eyes were hard on his love. “You are permanently added to my guest list, Bernard!” she shouted for a man servant, but Elley had stopped looking, The Inquisitor excused them and guided the family back to their room, “Did you know about this?” Solas asked him, his voice shaking with either rage or fear, Damian couldn’t place it. They reached their rooms, a large lavender door, and Solas opened it, ushering his love inside, she listened and entered the room. Solas and the Inquisitor stayed behind, Solas waiting for his response.

He nodded in response, “She realized on the journey here.” They were silent after that. Damian excused himself, and Solas put his son in the plush crib they had provided. Not looking to Elley. The room was all purple, large windows and mirrors and far too bright, a strange comparison to their home at Skyhold.

She tried to unstrap the tight dress, hoping desperately that it would help relieve some of the nausea, but she couldn’t work the ties. She felt Solas’ hand on her back, gently undoing the straps in place. The corset of the gown fell to the ground, and soon after the rest of the dress with it. Leaving only a small gown she wore under, a thin, loose fabric that reached just above her knees.

“You should have told me,” Solas whispered, almost too low. She turned to face him, and was met with hot lips on her own, frantic, pushing her towards the gigantic bed in the center of the room. “You’re not mad with me?” she asked through kisses as he pushed her down on the bed. “Oh do not mistake my actions of passion for a lack of anger.” He kissed down her neck, leaving rough bites and kisses that would leave marks in the morning.

“I’m confused,” Elley moaned as he slipped his hands under her dress that was barely a cloth, and began massaging her. “I am furious with you; you should have told me the minute you knew.” He said, and somehow, in the blink of an eye, he was naked. “I know but-ah!” she moaned, rather loudly as he slipped a finger inside her. 

“Are you going to set up a ward?” she asked, before his mouth returned to hers and he was kissing her rapidly, their tongues almost fighting. And then his lips were gone and a cloth was wrapped tightly over her mouth. “No.” He replied flatly. His voice was stern and she knew she was more than angry with her, so she didn’t object to the cloth, or even as he bound her hands above her head. He was breathing deeply as he hovered over her, his eyes closed, his forehead against hers. “May I?” he asked, even in this position he would never force himself on her. She nodded frantically, more into this than she should have been.

After that everything was a blur, he took her every which way, on her back, from behind, from the side; she was even allowed to ride him for some time. She lost track of how many times she’d come before he spilled inside her, and undid her bindings.

“I apologize.” He whispered when her lips where finally freed, her hands next. “You looked far too good in that dress and everyone kept looking at you like you were…” he sucked in though his teeth as he untied her hand binding. “I had this planned differently, wine, flowers, graceful lovemaking until your knees wouldn’t work… but then with the empress…” he sighed and a bead of sweat travelled down his brow.

Her hands unbound, she pushed him by his chest onto the bed, letting him land with a soft thud. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her gently down onto him. She laced her legs with his, one hand gently running circles in the curve of his chest to his stomach.

She leaned up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then quickly nuzzled back down into his chest. “I forgive you, but tell me, would you not have been constantly worried about me tonight if you’d have known?” 

He gazed at her, and then smiled, pushing back her messy hair, “You are amazing, worrying for me, even when it is I who should be watching over you.” His hand travelled down to her stomach, gently running his fingers over her curves and edges. “Another child…” he breathed out. “I don’t know that I... that I can handle such an important task.” He said, a smile to his voice, though she couldn’t see it she knew its presence. 

She sat up on her elbows, peering up at his face, in the dim light she could barely make out the sharp lines of his chin. “Important task?” She questioned. His chest shook with a laugh, and then held her tightly, his arms encircling her. He pushed his nose into her hair, the smell of sex and sweat still heavy on her, but still the lingering scent of strawberries hot on her skin. 

“Raising a child,” He whispered, she was quiet for some time, hesitant to reply, his words weighing on her mind. She thought of his leaving at the end of the game, thought of how the inquisitor would search for him and never find him. Thought of him ripping the power out of Flemmeth… She wondered if she’d prevented all of these things from coming to pass, just by entering his life. But she doubted it.

“You were amazing with the first one.” She said finally, pulling the blankets up over the two of them. “mmm, but I was not there for his entirety.” He replied, rolling her over and wrapping himself around her, cupping her left breast in one hand, the other cradling his head. She welcomed the motion, her entire body far too loose. 

“More than most.” She said softly. 

“Yes I imagine so.”

“Solas?” 

“Yes my heart?”

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOrry if this is short or bad, I wrote this at like 3am...


	17. Flirtatious

Skyhold was quiet, almost blissfully quiet, and Damian didn’t understand why. The Inquisitor sat in the Heralds Rest, people watching and ignoring the beer growing warm in his hand. He had been sitting there near an hour, watching people come in and out, it was still relatively early in the morning, so currently he, Iron Bull, Krem, and a table full of scouts sat in the corner were the only people that were constant.

They’d returned only four days ago, and he and Cole had been on baby watch. Solas and Elley had not emerged from their bed chambers since the two had shoved baby Damian into Cole’s arms, winked, and then disappeared. No one had dared go in there since Varric. Varric, the idiotic little dwarf man, had tempted fate, not by knocking, not even announcing he was coming in. He opened the door, took two steps inside, and then was frozen in place. No one was sure which elven mage had frozen him, but when Dorian was finally able to thaw him out, he just laughed. Laughed long and hard. 

 

Cole was currently watching the youngling, off somewhere in a remote part of the castle trying to teach the elf child to write or read; Damian wasn’t sure which. The inquisitor leaned back in his seat at the bar, closing his eyes for a moment and enjoying the sound of the crackling fire in the center of the room only a few feet away from him. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were actually enjoying yourself without me,” Dorian’s voice cut through the silence, snapping Damian out of his daze. He looked up to see the Tevinter mage barely arm’s length away, a devilish smile tracing his amazing lips. Damian fought the urge to kiss him right there in the middle of the tavern. 

“Just enjoying the silence,” Damian said softly, not looking away from Dorian, who laughed in return, “Am I disturbing you? I can go, maybe catch a peek at our local elf lovers-“ Dorian was cut short by the sound of the door slamming open.

They both turned their attention to whoever was throwing the door with such gusto, and were completely shocked to see a disgruntled Solas walk in. He was sweaty, barely dressed, and there was hardly an inch of his skin that didn’t have either a kiss mark or a scratch on it. His usual clothes were replaced with saggy black pants and a loose fitting shirt with no sleeves, it exposed much of his neck and stomach, but he didn’t seem conscious of it. His hair had grown quite a bit longer than he’d intended it too, and creators did Damian notice how it was an absolute wreck. He’d tied it back in a ponytail, but it still hung to the middle of his back, and the color of it- nearly black and tangled everywhere- just made his pale freckled face much more so, though he seemed flushed and bruised.

Solas scratched the back of his head, opened his mouth, and then closed it. His eyes were glancing around like he didn’t know where he was, his posture greatly suggested how very, very, relaxed he was. Damian didn’t notice it, and Dorian was sure to point it out to him later, but Solas had thick, dark red marks around his wrists, and his ankles, which were barely exposed. 

Solas crossed the room slowly, his feet dragging with every step, like getting further away from his chambers physically hurt him. When he reached the Inquisitor, his eyes seemed a little more awake, a little more conscious that he’d crossed the courtyard in barely any clothing, and very aware of the way the inquisitor was looking at him.

Damian’s face was bright red, as Solas put a hand to his shoulder, and leaned in close, so very close, their faces nearly touching, and whispered, “Are you going to drink that?” 

Damian had yet to register the question, when Solas grabbed the drink from his hand, chugged it down, and then plopped himself in the stool next to him. 

“I take it-“ Dorian said and Damian nearly shrieked, being dragged back into reality by his boyfriends irritated tone. “-that you and miss Elley are finally rejoining the living?” 

Solas had yet to remove his face from the cup, still chugging away at the full drink. When he slammed it on the counter, it was empty, and his face was lit with pleasure. “No,” he said simply, turning his eyes to Dorian. “She’s asleep, I was parched.” His eyes flicked back to Damian before summoning the bartender and requesting a second drink.

“Amazing, so you come down here, in nothing but…” He looked Solas up and down, a hand on his hip and the other pointing to the elf mage. “That? And make the entire Inquisition stare?” Dorian rolled his eyes and seated himself on the opposite side of his lover.

“… I was unaware my appearance was such a distraction Dorian, if you’d like, I can change into something more comfortable.” Solas’ tone was filthy, filthier than either of them had ever heard it. Well, heard it in close quarters. They’d sure as Mythal’s cunt heard him yell profanities from his bedroom. Dorian simply scoffed, but there was a strange blush on his face, and Damian took immediate notice of it. He jabbed his elbow into Dorian’s side, and the man sputtered a bit, trying to hide his very clear arousal.

Everyone was, in a sense, fully aware of Solas. Iron Bull had even scooted a bit closer to get a better look at the man. And gods he was a man to look at. The way his muscles rolled and protruded from his shirt, the beads of sweat on his brow from a very recent, very good, round of love making, the way his skin shown with pride where a kiss mark was left. Damian thought he’d even seen Krem’s head poke around the corner to look at Solas with awe in his eyes. The group of scouts had switched tables, sitting at the closest one they could too Solas, and the man seemed completely unaware of any of it. 

“Ah,” he said suddenly, then turned his attention to the entrance, his second drink almost gone already, though Damian wasn’t sure exactly when he’d received it. “I believe I’m about to be forcefully removed.” His voice was almost a laugh, and then the door swung open once again. And Damian thought for sure it would be Elley, but it was not. It was Cullen. And he seemed very, very angry. And blushing. 

“You!” He bellowed, crossing the room with three swift steps. “Get her out of my office!” He yelled, grabbing Solas’ shirt in his fist. The elf only smiled.

“Don’t you know you should never disturb a pregnant elf whilst she sleeps?” Solas replied. Damian stared at the two quizzically, demanding an explanation; one Cullen obviously didn’t want to give. 

It was Solas that spoke up, answering Damian’s unspoken question. “Elley wanted to venture outside the room, but I was not so ready… We decided it best to clear Cullen’s desk of his things and-“ Solas was cut off by the sound of gasps. Loud gasps, like a dragon had been spotted inside the room. But that was not the case.  
A third person had walked through the door, and was naked. Well, draped in a thin white blanket that wasn’t hiding anything, so nearly naked. Dorian was the only one to move, to grab her and cover her, the only one in the room not completely floored by her perfectly toned legs, her tits bouncing gracefully as she walked, her hair silhouetting her shoulders and the curve of her ass as she twisted her hips. Dorian removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, luckily it was just long enough to cover her, tits to cunt, as Bull later put it. 

Solas and Cullen had yet to see her, eyes locked in anger, Damian thought about pushing Cullen forward, knowing that the two would plummet into one another’s lips. But he decided he liked not being lit on fire from a pissed of apostate. 

They began in an argument, Solas speaking elfish just to further Cullen’s irritation, Elley, amused by the situation made a quick decision. She walked across the room, hips swaying from side to side, and Damian saw Krem staring, mouth open, and he almost laughed. Elley had reached Cullen, and instead of moving him aside and jumping Solas, she reached a hand up, and gently ran it through Cullen’s hair. Cullen jolted at the sensation, and turned his head to face whoever was molesting his locks.

But Elley was on him in seconds, she grabbed his face and his waist, pulling him close, she gave him a fast and heated kiss on the mouth. One of Cullen’s hands still tight on Solas’ shirt, the other hovered in the air above her waist. He moaned into her embrace, confused, but damned if she didn’t feel good. Damian’s eyes darted between Solas and Cullen’s hand as it slowly lowered to cup her ass. Solas didn’t seem bothered. In fact he seemed to smile at the display. 

Elley pulled back, hands still on him, touching every inch of him, his eyes shut tight and then very, very wide with confusion. For a moment Damian wished Cole was here to narrate what in the absolute hell was happening. 

“Thank you Cullen,” She whispered, “Sorry about the desk,” She kissed him softly one more time before wiggling out of his grasp and taking a step back. 

It was silent for a moment, Cullen unable to make sounds that sounded remotely like words, and Solas sniggering under his still tight grasp. Then there was a loud roar of laughter, and Iron Bull came walking up. “If we’re handing out smooches I am definitely next in line!”

Solas twisted his face, about to protest that his love should not kiss so many, but it was too late, and Elley had bounced up eagerly, and planted several kisses on Bulls face, and a couple to his horns. “Of course Bull! What life would I live if my lips never touched yours?” 

Bull seemed shocked, though it was his idea, he’d mostly been joking. Elley did a giddy little spin, and then locked eyes with Krem across the room, who had been watching silently. Elley let out a deep, terrifying laughed, and chased after the Tevinter. 

“Damn… You’ve got yourself a good fucking woman right there,” Iron Bull said to Solas. Cullen finally released the man, and quickly hustled out of the room, probably to go clean his office, but the way he was walking suggested he was going to lock himself in his quarters for a long period of time. Solas laughed in response, “She is indeed, though a little more excitable today for some reason. I’ll not allow her to kiss so many again, so if you want to dip your toe in that pool, I’d suggest doing it now.” 

Damian hadn’t realized that the statement had been directed at him. Until Dorian kicked him in the shin and then pointed after the girl who had positioned herself on Krems lap, and had her tongue down the poor man’s throat. “Go on, even I’m a little tempted.” Dorian said, his head hanging slightly. “I won’t hold you to it.”

Damian stood up a little too fast, walked a little too quick, grabbed her, and pinned her against the wall a little too hard. And everyone seemed to notice his keen desperation as he slanted his lips onto her own. The kiss was deep, and it was… longer than Solas was comfortable with. He understood the attraction everyone felt towards her, the want they felt when she’d walked in, but it still made him a little mad to see so many lips that weren’t his pressed against her neck.

That was a little much for him apparently, because without noticing it, he’d started to growl, low and angry. Dorian seemed to be the only one who noticed. “Ahem,” he cleared his throat and Solas looked up at him, stopping his angry growl. “As much as I enjoy watching the love of my life pressed so firmly up against yours…” Dorian didn’t have to finish his thought; Solas had already crossed the room, and yanked Damian off his woman.

“Sorry,” was all Damian could manage, his face red, his lips swollen. Solas nodded, grabbed Elley, who let out a happy squeal, swatted her firmly on the rear, and then walked out of the room. 

Everyone stood a little different, and then the three she’d kissed hurried out of the room, Damian dragging Dorian, everyone a little flushed, and desperately needing to take care of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapters!
> 
> We are about to have sad chapters, so happy chapters are required!


	18. Chapter 18

“I must admit it’s a bit disconcerting that I see you without your son more than with these days.” Dorian chuckled. Elley and Dorian were sat in the library, he was teaching her how to read Tevinter when he’d struck up the conversation. She eyed him curiously then returned her gaze to her book. “Sometimes it feels like Cole is his mother instead of me,” she chuckled, turning the page. She was barely able to read the first line without his help.

“So are we going to discuss why you kissed all the people in the bar yesterday? And then proceeded to scream Solas’ name for several hours?” He asked, her eyes lit up at the thought of her evening, and he continued. “Which all of us heard by the way, if the two of you aren’t even going to set up the proper spells so that we can’t hear every time he jabs it in you, and the exact details of how it feels, at least give us some warning so we can do the spells ourselves.” 

There was a soft laugh from the ground floor of the rotunda and Dorian rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry Dorian, you’re right, I’ll try and be quieter.” There was a blush to her ears when she said it, and he thought that sweet. 

“No, don’t, honestly, my sex life hasn’t been so busy since you two started going at it.” He replied then made a groan like his back hurt. Which it did but not bad enough to whine.

“Oh? Do my moans and screams entertain the two of you? Way up there in the Inquisitors tower?” She kicked him lightly under the table and he yelped, exaggerating the pain. He didn’t reply but she knew his answer, the way his eyes turned a little sad. It was no surprise that she and Dorian had become fast friends, she loved him truly, in fact some days she yearned to turn on her xbox and kiss him in the game. 

“Sorry,” she said softly, lowering the book and placing a hand to his. He sighed and smiled up at her, a sad smile, but a smile none the less. “It’s not your fault I picked a man with taste in both men and women.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'm doing a lot today, and I didn't have time to post a full chapter. Without it being a sad chapter. 
> 
> So enjoy this snibbet!


	19. Bed of Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little pretense, they are on a mission in the hinterlands, basically just side missions and closing rifts. This is set in the camp next to Horse farm. Enjoy!
> 
> Also yeah smut, like holy fuck smut

A bed of cushions and neatly folded blankets sat in their tent, decorated with flowers and candles lit with veilfire, a bowl of water in the corner. "Solas..." Elley gasped at the scene, holding her pregnant belly with one hand, the other laced with Solas'. She turned to look at him, and was surprised when she saw the same expression on his face as hers, 

"Emma mi, I must admit I did not do this." Solas whispered, he moved to hold her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I believe we should simply accept such a gift." He began kissing her, along the curve of her ear, down across her jaw, he pulled her hair aside and began gnawing at the back of her neck. She moaned into his touch, reveling in it. His lips sped across her like a wild fire, making sure to memorize every inch of her skin. 

His hands were busy as well, un-lacing the back of her dress, ao slowly she thought she'd burst out of the fabric before he could take it off. And then finally he was sliding his hands under the blasted cloth and pushing it to the floor. 

She giggled as his hands trailed up her sides, her exposed flesh rising to meet his fingertips. He kissed down to her shoulder blades, bending a knee so as not to break his back. He gently traced little circles in her back, his fingers just barely touching her. She gasped as he began drawing runes into her skin, something he'd never done before. 

Waves of pleasure rushed through her as the rune was drawn, an orgasm taking her as he finished drawing. She could barely keep her moans and screams quiet, her entire body pulsating in ecstasy. He ran his hands down quickly, cupping her bare ass and squeezing gently, she'd thought it a motion of passion, but then realized he had done so because her knees had given out. 

"Did you enjoy that?" Solas cooed, his mouth to her ear once again. She meant to reply, meant to turn around and take him, but all she managed was a soft whimper. He laughed, and kissed her hair. 

"Tonight I will take you slowly, agonizingly slowly. You will come for me so many times you shall forget your own name," Solas growled into her skin, he turned her towards him and lowered her onto the bed, beginning to strip his own clothes.

Even this he took his time with, dragging his shirt over his head with long, lengthy motions, never looking away from her. She blushed at his boldness, his lips parted in a half smile that she wanted pressed against her skin once again, his long, delicate fingers teasing down his abdomen and yanking on his belt. He pulled it off loop by loop, letting the leather strip fall to the ground with a soft thud. She could see his arousal pressed firmly against him under his green, skin tight pants. 

She whimpered as his hands traveled down to remove his pants. She rubbed her knees together as he strung his thumbs under the waist line. She gripped the pillows and bit inside her cheek as he slid his hands inside his trousers, and then further down, pulling them along until they were loose around his feet. He stepped out of them, their feet now touching, his eyes on her body, and her eyes on his shaft. 

She thirsted for it, ached for it, she wasn't sure where she wanted it first. But then she realized he wasn't moving, he wanted her to start. She sat straight up, and grabbed it eagerly. He let out a small gasp as she began pumping him. 

It always amazed her, the lack of pubic hair, the smooth, slickness of an elves crotch. She loved it. She brought her face in close, ducking past his cock, and nuzzled her face into the side of it. He stared down at her quizzically, wondering why exactly her lips weren't around him, but then he felt her begin to suck, nibble and bite at his crotch. She lined the base of his cock in hickeys, up his hips, and a few on his thighs, making sure that he knew he was hers. 

She then, gentle and slow, ran the tip of her tongue along the rough skin of his balls, eliciting another sharp gasp from his lips. 

"Elley..." He warned, but she wasn't listening, she sucked lightly on his sack, still pumping away on his cock. He let out a low growl of a second warning, and she knew he wouldn't warn her a third time. She pulled her mouth away from his nuts and directed it back to his cock. He was dripping already, as she rolled the palm of her hand over the head of his dick she felt the heat of precum against it, making it easy to slide her fist back down. 

"Mm" she moaned as she brought her tongue to the base of his shaft. She slowed her hand but a moment, allowing her tongue to graze him, tease him, know that pleasure was so close but not quite his. He gazed down at her in frustration and amazement at the same time, bringing a hand down and pushing her hair back. A mistake he quickly regretted. Her eyes shot up, just as her mouth opened, tongue out, just as she rested the head out his cock on the tip of her tongue. He came undone, her bright blue eyes barring down into him as she sucked him inside of her. Her mouth was so hot and wet he couldn't handle it, she'd teased him for far too long. 

He was already too close, and she wasn't looking away, and she wasn't breathing. She went in slow glides at first, deep and slow, allowing his entire cock to fill her mouth and throat until she couldn't take it any more. Her eyes began to water, her lungs grew tight, but the way he was looking at her... She couldn't find a way to stop. She began pumping him again, her mouth trailing quickly behind her hand, his hips began to shake, his breathing turned raspy. 

"Fenedhis!" He gasped as she grazed her teeth up his shaft. She pulled her mouth off, still jerking and staring. "Funny You should bring those up," she laughed, she brought her free hand up and cupped his balls, squeezing softly. 

 

"Vhenan I cannot-" he groaned down at her, trying to lean back, trying to last longer, but she smiled into his cock, and pulled off him, kissed the head of his cock, and sat back down.

"Where would you prefer to come for me my love?" She ran her hands from her mouth, "my lips?" to her breasts, "my tits...?" Down to the warmth between her legs. "Or would you prefer to come inside me tonight?" 

He gasped, his cock, now cold and dripping with anticipation, ached for every inch of her. "I am far too selfish tonight Vhenan, I must have them all." He replied, resisting the urge to finish himself. 

She smiled gleefully, and sat back up, resuming her work on his dick. "Then we will start with my favorite one," she said with a mouth already full of cock, he laughed when he finally understood what she said. "I believe it was I that said you would orgasm until you'd forget your name tonight, not the other way around." He said but he did not protest, she made quick work of him, undoing him almost instantly, he shuddered and groaned, his eyes clamped tight as he came into her welcome mouth. 

Three gulps and a satisfied grin later, she was kneeling back again, and he was laying down on top of her. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, obviously avoiding her mouth. She giggled and grabbed his face, forcing him down into her lips. He groaned again as their tongues touched and he tasted the bitterness of himself on her. 

"You unravel me vhennan." He gasped when he finally pulled away. "Your mouth is truly a gift that I do not deserve," he touched his nose to hers, pushing her face up and kissing her lips again before ghosting his lips down her neck.

"Solas-" he bit into the soft skin of her neck and she couldn't contain her gasps. He whispered for her, begged her to be his forever as his lips trailed over her collar bone. Elvish, common, she even heard a bit of Tevinter as his tongue traced circle around her nipples. He was lost to the waves of her body. The curves and arches, his hand travelled down her sides, tickling her slightly as he went, when his mouth reached her stomach, he smiled. Kissing her belly deeply, as if it were his infant child. He smirked up at her when he heard her gasp at the sensation. 

"Forget," he growled, moving closer to her groin, already feeling the heat emanating from her. "Your," his tongue dragged down over her, kissing above and below, "Own," he bit down on the inside of her thigh. She was hardly able to breath, she ached for the release of his tongue on her, his fingers inside of her, his cock, anything! 

"Name," he finally groaned, and lowered his lips to her, burying his face in her hot cunt. She let out a long moan, gasping and squirming as he began licking her in small circles. He brought his hands up and held her thighs on either side of his head. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle herself, but just as she did, he lifted his mouth away, and she nearly screamed out. 

"Let them hear, remind them who it is you belong to," he whispered before returning to her clit, his mouth working faster now. She scoffed, thinking his comment sexist but- creators she wanted nothing more than to be his and only his and that thing he was doing with his tongue? She let out a sharp gasp as she felt his hand move to rest just below his tongue, his thumb pressing down on her opening.

She almost called him Fen'Harel, because he was showing off, his endurance, his strength, his knowledge of every perfect spot on her body, that she'd nearly worshipped him for the god he was. He sucked her clit into his mouth and her body convulsed, one of her hands gripped his hair tight, the other search frantically for something to hold on to. He glanced up, seeing her mouth agape, her body stretched out before him, her stomach quivering, the whimper escaping her lips that she didn't dare try to hide. And he loved it. 

He slipped two fingers inside, and she lost control. The veilfire flickered as she came, her toes curled, her back arched, she threw her head back, and she screamed, gods did she scream. The sound echoed as he drew his fingers in and out slowly, continuing to lick her clit in the same pattern that she'd come with. Her eyes shot open, the pleasure too much, she tried to push him away, crying for him to stop, that she was going to come again, but he lifted her up. He rested her legs across his shoulders, burying his face in her as he curled his fingers inside of her.

He looked down at her, their eyes locking. She clenched around him, his hand and jaw began to ache, but he didn't slow his rhythm. "Solas-ah- please love it's- it's too much I can't-" she begged for him to stop, but her head fell back again, as she began the orgasm again, and he removed himself. He lowered her quickly, sliding her legs from his shoulders to his waist, and with a single thrust she felt his cock replace where his fingers had been. 

She was so tight, and at the very edge of an orgasm, and so slick and ready for him that he winced at how good she felt. He knew he'd come again soon, the way she rotated her hips into him, grinding into his cock before he could even begin making love to her. He leaned down to her, kissing her hard, his hips slapping into her, her juices dripping to the ground. He put his arms under her, gripping her shoulders, pushing her down into him with each thrust. 

"Oh creators- oh god! Fen'Harel!" She screamed, and he felt her body tighten, the walls of her clamping down, so tight and so fucking perfect, he struggled to continue his pace. The way she said his name stirred something inside him, and he found himself releasing into her. They stayed like that a moment, listening to each other's breathing, feeling each other's pulse. Solas brought a hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of Elley's eyes, cupping her cheek in his hand. 

Elley smiled as he lowered his face into her neck, kissing her gently. "Are you going to pull out or shall we begin again?" She said breathlessly. He smirked at our worn she sounded.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, resting his forehead to hers, their noses brushing playfully. "I believe you said I could also soil your breasts." He whispered, his lips barely touching hers.

"I believe you said I wouldn't remember my name?" She replied, kissing him shortly. He laughed in response, and slowly he removed himself from her, both of them quivered at the action, and she was tempted to ask for another round. Though she couldn't remember exactly how many rounds they'd had so far. He moved away from her, laying to the right of her. She whimpered at the lack of touching, and he quickly took her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

The sounds of the outside world suddenly came crashing back down on them. Men laughing, people clapping, a certain Tevinter yelling for an encore, and Elley shot up. Solas beat her to the punch, he was out of the tent in seconds, a blanket tied half assed around his waist. 

Damian, Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric sat outside the tent, on logs, in a circle. 

"Well hello 'Fen'Harel'!" Dorian laughed loudly. Solas glared down at the four of them. His fist burning with fire or lighting he wasn't sure which. 

"Like the set up? My idea." Varric said, he turned to Bull and pulled out his coin purse, "I can't believe I lost that, she really doesn't seem the type." Varric handed the Qunari a hand full of silver pieces.

"I'm telling you, it's in the smile, you can always tell when someone's good at pleasing a man with her mouth, by the way she smiles." Bull said, tossing the coins up and then dropping them into his own pouch.

Solas' rage grew quite apparent, his Mage fire crackling in his hand, the ground shaking beneath his feet. The group sniggered as they tried desperately to escape his wrath. He hit Dorian with a fire ball, nailed Bull right in the ass with a bolt of lightning, and almost lit Varrics tent on fire. 

Damian sat silently, a smirk creeping across his face as Solas walked back over to his tent, huffing and glaring at the ground. Damian stood as the Mage made his way back, until the two were standing in front of one another. 

Damian found it exceedingly hard to hold eye contact with his friend. Friend, he tried to repeat in his head, tried to bring himself down. But the way Solas was standing, the way his jaw was clenched in anger, the sweat falling from his chest, and creators his chest, he snapped his gaze back up, realizing how far it had drifted. The two elves stood in silence, staring at one another. Elley whispered something from the tent Damian couldn't hear, and Solas laughed, his expression lightening, a smile spreading. 

"Goodnight Inquisitor." Solas said with a wicked smile. "I apologize if we disturbed you." 

Damian shook his head, and was going to make a joke, but Elley reached out from the darkness of the tent, and yanked on Solas' blanket. The blanket went. Solas did not. 

Damian's eyes shot open, Solas desperately tried to hide himself, quickly ducking back into the tent and chastising Elley. 

Damian quickly shuffled back to his own tent, where Dorian was already waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I want to remind you guys that that fun is ending soon and it's going to get hella sad for a bit. So I'm trying to spoil you with happy chapters! 
> 
> Also sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors, I wrote this on my iPad, it doesn't tell me and I'm caught up in the smut.
> 
> Oh also if you don't know, Fenedhis basically means wolfs balls. So haha.


	20. Lord of The Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a dumb drabble
> 
> enjoy!

It was in the fade that Solas and Elley spent most of their time together these days. Damian, Cole, Sera and Dorian had all gone out on a mission, so they were once again saddled with watching their son. Not that they minded, their week apart from him had gotten a little sad, though productive. But they were having trouble spending time together. They didn’t mind the lack of intercourse, in fact Elley had begun to feel a little raw, and so she welcomed a break. Solas however was itching to be back inside her, though even when he told her this she brushed it off, kissed him, and then went back to playing with her son.

Solas’ plan was to take her in the fade. Where she wasn’t so tired, wasn’t so worn, but when he met her in her dream, and she was sitting on the couch in her favored pajamas, piles of strange food atop the coffee table in front of her, he knew that she’d had other plans. He sat next to her and she nuzzled into him. “Sorry, I figured you’d want to have mind blowing sex but…” he cut her off with a quick kiss to the head, “I will survive my love. What is it you’d enjoy doing tonight?”

She giggled happily at his response, and then clicked a button on the “remote” as she called it. The screen in front of them lit up and showed the title “The Lord of The Rings”. He frowned not understanding. In all their time together she’d never mentioned anything about a lord of rings, in fact they’d never done anything like this together. But she seemed more comfortable than he’d ever seen her, so he didn’t argue. 

She pulled one of the fleece blankets up over their laps, just as a loud music began playing from the television. He kissed her another time on the head, then wrapped his arm around her, and watched the movie.

 

“I do not understand why this elf and dwarf don’t get along, did something happen to them in the past?” he asked, quietly as hoping not to disturb the movie. She simply shushed him, stating that this was the best part. He still did not understand. 

 

“If they wish to return the ring to the volcano, why do they not just take the giant birds?” he furrowed his brow, glaring at the television. These movies seemed to never end. She shushed him again, and stated once more that this was the best part.

“There cannot be two best parts my heart.” 

“The entire movie is the best part, now shush.”

 

The movie ended, and she stretched her arms and legs. Turning her face to his immediately, her eyes begging for his approval. 

He let out an airy sigh, “I enjoyed this, my love, we should spend more time together like this, I often feel like we spend more time touching each other’s bodies than actually getting to know each other.”

She squealed, kissed him hard, and then the dream ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last happy chapter. 
> 
> Hope you had fun


	21. Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The beginnings of sad times!
> 
> hehehe

“And then the big nasty wolf gobbled her up!” 

Solas frowned at the story Elley was telling Damian, though the boy seemed to enjoy it. The three were sat on their bed, Damian in Solas’ lap, Elley across from the two, a thick wolf pelt wrapped over her shoulders. She’d insisted on telling him stories from her world, even though she was certain she’d never return, nor did she seem to want to, now that she was pregnant again.

“What happened next momma?” Damian asked a hand almost completely in his mouth. Elley smiled, laughed a little, and then kissed Damian’s head. She removed the wolf pelt from her shoulders and draped it around his own. It was far too big on him. 

“You will have to go to sleep to find out,” She whispered, and gently rubbed her nose against his. “I’ll tell you when you wake up little fang,”

‘Little Fang’ was the nickname Solas had given him and she’d taken to it quick, though the two only used it in closed quarters. He’d gotten it for taking a wolves tooth from Solas, creators knows why he had it, and plopped the damned thing in his mouth. Solas had let out a yelp, and quickly taken it away, but not without giving him a nickname first. 

The parents moved quickly, sweeping Damian under the covers, covering his face with kisses, and then blowing out the candles. They waited until his soft snores filled the room before retreating out the door.

Elley leaned against the wall as Solas locked it. “I am sorry my love, but we must go tonight, and we cannot bring him.” He whispered. The guards were already there, stationed outside the door, waiting for them to exit. He slipped the door key into one of the guards hands before taking Elley’s in his own.

“I know, but I am still worried about him, I’m allowed that as his mother.” She said, walking along the cobble path with him. He let out a long sigh, his face tensed and angry. Elley squeezed his fingers, trying to offer comfort for what was to come. They were leaving for a week, Solas’ friend had finally been trapped, and Elley was mortified. 

She knew it was coming, she knew she couldn’t stop it, but dammit, she didn’t think it would come so soon. It made the world catch up to her, in a way, like she’d forgotten time was moving that things weren’t right in the world. Like Solas wasn’t the only thing she needed to be focusing on, and that pained her. 

Her first instinct was to pull away from him, leave maybe, and try to find a way home. But she couldn’t do that to him, not now, not when he’d grown so attached to her and to Damian. Not when she carried his child.

As they rounded the corner Solas returned the gently squeeze, and she’d been so lost in thought she’d almost forgotten she’d done it. They entered the grand hall and the Inquisitor and Cole were already standing there. Iron Bull and Varric were also coming, but they were tending to the horses.

“You don’t need to expend so many recourses on me Inquisitor,” Solas had said when he’d told him who was coming. “I only need Elley and Cole, we’ll be fine alone.” But Damian was having none of it. He insisted a larger party accompany them, as Elley was nearing the end of her pregnancy and shouldn’t be attending anyway. To which Solas could not argue, the extra help would not hinder him, he just didn’t want everyone to see him vulnerable if it did indeed come to that.

The four made their way down to the stables to retrieve their mounts, and Cole was eyeing Elley, making her very nervous. 

Out of everyone in Skyhold, everyone in this damned world, next to Solas, she loved Cole the most. Some days it was hard, and she yearned for him, to hold him, touch him, but Solas took president, and she never acted on the urges. Cole had come up to her once and they’d talked about the emotions, he admitted he thought she was the prettiest person he’d ever seen, and that he enjoyed her, but nothing more. They hugged, she kissed his cheek, and that was the end of it. 

But the way he was looking at her right now was just plain freaking her out. It wasn’t an emotion she could place- anger, fear, lust, none of them. He just looked… off. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing about her, because his eyes never left her, not as they got their mounts, not as they rode out of Skyhold, not even as they went battled Solas’ corrupt friend.

Elley knew how this was going to go, knew that when they’d get there it would be a Pride Demon, and they’d need to kill it. But she had never seen a demon in real life before. She’d never been too far out of Skyhold, even during the ball she’d not gone off for the fighting. And as Solas and the Inquisitor started their dialog with the stupid mage that had summoned and bound the spirit, Elley looked at it. Really, really looked at it.

In fact she’d needed a closer look. She wasn’t worried it would escape the binds, as she got closer, at the thing towered over her like the terrible beast it was, she nearly wept. The image of the spirit of wisdom was burned into her mind. She reached out a hand to touch the beast, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Solas screaming and running towards her. He’d not seen her get so close, not seen her reach out, but the mage had already broken the barrier, the monster that was once his friend had been freed, and it wasn’t attacking her. It didn’t move as she placed a hand on the beast.

It didn’t move. Why didn’t it move? 

Her lips parted, she asked the monster a question, and then a blast of light filled all of their eyes. 

She leaned forward, kneeling down onto the ground as the light faded. Solas saw her, a pool of magic surrounding her, a silence ward he noticed after a moment. The pride demon was gone; the binds that had held her were gone. At first glance he thought Elley alone, but then he saw the small shape of a woman sitting across from her. And his breath hitched. 

She’d brought his friend out of the blackness. She’d fixed her. He shouted out to her, but a gust of wind silenced him, he tried to push against it, to get closer to her, he reached out a hand, and she turned her gaze to him. Tears were streaking down her face, her shoulders were shaking with fear, and he couldn’t get close to her. He didn’t understand, he didn’t know what was happening. He heard Cole from behind him, begging her to stop, don’t go, don’t leave, and Solas grew frantic. 

The world exploded, a blue burst of lightening struck where she sat, and light erupted from them, filling his entire senses. It greatly resembled the explosion at the conclave.

He pushed forward with all his might, but it was too late, she was gone. She was gone and all that was left was the silence of the wind, and the agonizing scream of Cole, and the emptiness he suddenly felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I can't imagine a baby could survive an explosion like that.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> heheh


	22. Stomach Pains

She opened her eyes and saw a ceiling fan above her head. There was a soft dripping sound nearby, accompanied by people walking, light mumbling followed it. She sat up, and hissed at the pain from her stomach, her eyes shot down and she saw nothing, everything seemed normal, but felt horribly different. She looked around the room now, and saw that it was not possible for her to be in Thedas. She was in her world, she was home.   
She’d never been here before, that was how she knew it was real, and the fade had only been able to show her things she’d remembered. She didn’t remember this room. It was cold, bright florescent lights hung from the ceiling, and the floor was plastered with nylon, she had an IV attached to her arm, and the cold sting of a needle that had recently been pressed there hurt her more than the pain from her stomach. She fumbled for a moment, almost forgetting what a hospital bed was, what she should do in this situation. But she quickly remembered and reached for the call nurse button.

As soon as she’d pressed it, a woman came rushing in, with several people behind her. “Oh thank god,” One of them said, and the voice didn’t register. Nothing was registering. She blinked a few times as the nurse ran over and checked her pulse, her vitals, and then asked if she was okay.

“Of course she’s not okay, she’s been missing for almost two years!” A woman shrieked at her.

“Woman calm down, I’m sure she’s alright,” A man said.

The voices were placed with faces when the people stared down at her. Mom and Dad, she thought. She was home, and her parents were worried, and yelling. Ouch really yelling. 

“Ma’am I’m going to need to ask your name, do you know who you are?” The nurse asked, as she was sure she’d done a million times. Elley almost answered in the common tongue of Thedas, almost.

“… Elley, my name is Elley, where am I? Dad?” She readjusted again, sitting up higher to get a better look at her parents. They were worn, tired, eyes sagging and bodies tight. Her parents holding each other at a strange distance. 

“You’re in the hospital honey; you’ve been in a missing for some time-““How long?” Elley said, quickly cutting her mother off. Her parents exchanged short glances, not exactly sure how to say it. “Mom, Dad, how long have I been in- been missing?”

“A year and a half.”

Elley shot up, ignoring the pain in her stomach, and then all too suddenly realizing her belly was flat, empty, she nearly screamed. “The baby, where is my baby!?” 

The room grew still, tense. Her parents looked from one another and she saw exactly how tired they were. Their shoulders slumped, their hair ratted. They had been here a long time; they had waited for her for a long time; they’d worried, they’d missed her. But the pain in her gut returned and she stopped caring about others emotions. She let out a loud scream, “WHERE IS MY CHILD!?”

She threw the blankets aside, throwing her feet over the edge. She was grateful that the nurse had already removed her IV, but her parents jumped forward and tried to stop her. 

“Elley you can’t walk yet! We don’t know what happened to you, where you’ve been! You need to talk to us baby,” Her mother said, trying desperately to make eye contact with her fearful child. Her father tried to push her back in the bed. She shoved them away, lost in the terror that her baby was gone; she finally broke past them and ran to the door. Her legs were weak, hardly holding her upright as she went; rooms flying passed her. She didn’t even know where to look but she couldn’t stop running. 

Doctors and nurses tried to stop her, jumping in her path, grabbing at her robe, but she ignored them, her thoughts consumed with her child. 

The sounds of her bare feet slapping on the ground and her breath- raspy and whimpering- were the only things she could hear. The burning sensation of the modern lights on her eyes making her weak, the tears rolling from her face weren’t helping. She tried to blink it away, tried to read the doors to find the baby rooms, the morgue, she didn’t care, and even if the baby was dead she had to see it. Had to touch it, feel that it had been real, that he was real. 

A strong hand grabbed her and she couldn’t break away from it. She glared at the person, not realizing at first who it was, just knowing that they were stopping her from finding her baby. It was her father, he’d ran as fast as he could, chasing his baby girl down the halls, jumping over things she’d knocked over in her rampage. He pulled her close and kissed her hair. She slammed her fists against his chest, she kicked him, and she yanked herself away in a sad attempt to break free. But he just held her, and he whispered to her, calmly, and with love in his tone, “She’s fine Elle. She’s going to be fine.”

Elley stopped fighting; she went limp, screams of rage and agony turning to sobs, sobs turned into crying. And he held her through it all. 

 

He brought her back to the room in a wheel chair, her legs too tired to do anything else. The nurses and doctors scurried about, saying things like “unhealthy” and “deformed” after being told to fetch the child. Elley cringed at each word, what had become of her child? Had something terrible happened to it when they’d returned? Or was it born wrong, her body not physically able to carry the child of the dread wolf? 

But then someone was carrying a bundle into the room, Elley’s mother began sobbing, she couldn’t look. But her father, her father stood behind her, hands tight on his daughters shoulders. 

Pink. The bundle was pink. A girl, Elley thought, as the doctor grew closer. A baby girl, oh gods, it doesn’t matter what’s wrong with her she’s already perfect, I haven’t seen her face yet and I already know it. 

Elley outstretched her arms for her daughter, and the doctor hesitated. Elley almost lit him on fire, angered that he would keep her from her baby even a second longer than she needed to be. 

 

“Hand her over.” Elley’s father nearly growled from behind her. The doctor looked down at the baby again, and then sighed, finally relinquishing the bundle. 

Elley’s first impression was that she was in fact perfect. In every way. She was a pudgy baby, her cheeks were puffed and pink, her brow was furrowed and irritated, she seemed so discontent in this world. So angered by the fact that she wasn’t being held by her father, that she wasn’t being cradled by the great god who’d put her in her mother’s stomach.

She didn’t understand at first why they’d called her deformed, and then she saw them. On either side of her head were her pointed ears, pointed more so than even her fathers, curved and arched gracefully towards the sky. She almost laughed. But then the baby slowly opened her eyes and her huge, red and yellow irises focused on her mother. Elley gasped at the beauty of them, of her. Her father’s hands tensed on her shoulders.

“What will you call her?” He asked, one thumb stroking her exposed skin. Elley shook her head, holding the child close and looking up at her father. “It is not my place to name her; it’s her father’s job.” She laughed and his face twisted. “What’s wrong?” She asked, confused at her father’s sudden change in attitude. 

“Elley… who exactly is the father?”

She wasn’t sure exactly how to respond. An ancient Elf god? An Apostate Mage? The sexiest motherfucker to ever walk the fade? She bit her tongue. 

“Honey, where were you?” her mother asked, finally paying attention to her again. “You were gone so long… and they found you in the woods, in… weird clothes. Pregnant!”

Elley’s jaw tightened as her mother’s voice rose, already thick with judgment and a false love she’d always known the woman to have for her. Her older brothers had always been her mother’s favorites. 

“Were you kidnapped? Raped? Did you elope?” Her voice grew a bit quieter now, “Did you do ecstasy again?”

 

“OH MY GODS-MOM it was one fucking time at a rave when I was 22, get over it!” she shouted, and the entire room seemed to flinch, all but the baby, who smiled happily up at her mother’s anger.

“Well excuse me! You disappear for a year and a half, with my grandson no less, and return 9 months pregnant, WITHOUT SAID GRANDSON-“ her mother paused for a minute, letting that sink in, and Elley noticed for the first time that her son wasn’t there. Panic swept over her, but quickly subsided, remembering where he was and who he was with. He was safe. Her calm expression made her mother all the more angry.

“What am I supposed to think?! Other than my whore of a daughter- NO GERALD DON’T TOUCH ME-“ her father had moved closer and tried to comfort her, “THIS IS WHY I DIVORCED YOU, THAT GIRL, THAT HORRIBLE GIRL RUINS EVERYTHING SHE TOUCHES, the only thing she EVER did useful was give birth to Damian! AND GOD KNOWS WHAT SHE’S DONE TO HIM THIS TIME!! Why do you always pick her side?” Her mother continued to scream. 

The baby was getting angry now, and Gerald noticed. He stood up tall, his body towering over his ex-wife. “Get out Melanie. No one wants you here, and you obviously don’t give half a shit about our daughter.”

Elley sniggered. Melanie scoffed, but left shortly after. 

Gerald sighed, and apologized for her, walking back over and kneeling before Elley. “So divorce huh?” Elley asked, an eyebrow rising at her father. He groaned, “She sued me too, tried to take the house, but I got her. Your old man is a lawyer; don’t know what she was thinking.” He winked at her and she beamed up at him. 

“She wants the babies, Melanie does, both of them. I don’t know how long you have until she sues you too baby girl. But I’ll be there for you. No matter what.” He kissed her forehead, and looked back down to the baby. “So uhh… Gonna tell me who the Dad is here?” 

“Daddy, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please Dorian stop… I cannot.” 

“Solas it’s been weeks, the child is scared, he needs you.”

“… He is not even mine.”

“… Solas. He doesn’t know that.”

When they had returned to Skyhold, Solas had come clean. Told them of the lie he’d made to try and protect her, told them how he’d fallen so madly in love with her that the lie had simply become truth. He left out certain things, like how the world they lived in was a game to her. How she knew so much about them, him. But he’d yet to see his ‘son’. 

Damian knew his mother was gone, someone had told him, though no one remembered who. It was Dorian who pushed Solas to see the boy, to comfort him. But Solas could not muster the strength. Though Elley had prevented the death of his dearest friend, she’d sacrificed herself in some way or another. He thought her dead, thought the fade had swallowed her up, and it was the only explanation, the only one that made sense in his mind. He’d not even considered that she’d returned home.

“Solas visit the boy, please,” Vivienne’s voice this time, even she worried for the boy, though he knew her distaste for him. Solas only nodded, vowing to go see his son that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I wrote this really lazy and lame, and then I re-read t for editing and holy shit it was so bad.
> 
> It was originally 1 page. It is now roughly 5 pages.
> 
> Baby is fine!
> 
> But how is she going to get back to Thedas?


	23. Xbox

“Well everything is remotely as you left it, though we refilled your fridge and even got you a new TV!” Gerald announced as they walked into her apartment. She smiled, a weak half smile, in thanks, and looked around the apartment. It was smaller than she’d remembered, the rooms seeming to squish her inside of them. Her father placed the baby on the couch; she’d still not named her. 

Elley stared at the infant, she was perfect, perfect skin, hair, even her pudgy features resembled her fathers, and that scared Elley.

“Well… I’ll leave you to it. Call me honey. Please. As soon as you’re settled.” Her Father hugged her, and Elley didn’t reply as the man made his way awkwardly out, assuring Elley he would return at the drop of a hat. And then it was quiet. And Elley was alone with the only reminder she had that Thedas was real. That they were real.

She sat down and turned the TV on, grabbed the xbox one controller and immediately turned on Dragon Age Inquisition. She didn’t know what she expected, but she loaded up the ‘Damian’ Inquisitor, and it popped up moments later. Not where she’d left off. 

In the game, they were already at Skyhold, but that’s not where she’d last saved. She tried to walk around, but the inquisitor didn’t respond. In fact, she noticed, he was sitting. And she’d never seen the inquisitor do that before.

The baby cooed next to her, and she placed a soothing hand on her stomach. She mashed a couple buttons, but nothing happened. The xbox wouldn’t turn off, the tv wouldn’t shut down, and then slowly, Damian stood up.

Dorian came into view, the man standing close to Damian. “Did you talk to him?” Damian asked. The dialog shocked Elley, she’d never heard this conversation before, and if she had, she didn’t remember it. 

“Yes, but to my surprise it was Vivienne that persuaded him.” Yeah she had never heard this dialog before.

“Amazing, so he’ll go talk to Damian then?”

Her world froze, as it had been doing a lot more lately, and time seemed to stand still as the conversation progressed, they talked about Elley, her vanishing, and apparently to them, it had only been a few weeks ago. They discussed Solas and the grand lie he and Elley had told, and then they started doing something she did not want to see. As if on reflex she hit the D pad, and it took her to the image of another character in the inner circle. Cassandra. She’d not spoken much with the seeker during her time there, but her death still seemed to shake her. She was sitting alone in the courtyard, a glass of bad wine in her hand, but she only stared at it, muttering something about damn elves. 

She hit it again, frantically this time until Solas was on the screen, his hands in his lap, sitting on their bed. Their bed. She lurched forward, nearly dropping the controller. She said his name, once, twice, three times, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t hear her. Desperately, she hit the D pad again, the only thing see seemed to be able to control, and then Cole flashed on the screen.

Cole, maybe he could hear her, maybe he would- his head spun, he jumped up from where he had been sitting, Iron Bull and Varric eying him. “What’re you doing kid?” Varric asked, even his voice seemed heavy with sorrow and Elley’s heart ached to hug the dwarf. 

“I can hear her,” Cole said, his voice high and excited. He spun again, trying to find the source of her, but eventually stopped when he realized that she was everywhere and nowhere, he didn’t understand.  
“Cole!” She shouted, and his head shot straight up, looking directly into the camera. She laughed in relief, and he smiled back, “Are you dead?” he asked, and the innocence in his voice made her laugh again.

“No! Cole I was sent back to my world! I need to get back, please, get Solas, tell him, quick!” Before her words were even out of her mouth, he was running, and she didn’t know why but she laughed more, tears finally falling from her eyes. The camera followed him, and she knew he’d be there soon, but she ran around the apartment, grabbing all the baby clothes and bottles, diapers and towels, extra clothes, teething rings, anything she thought she’d need. She put everything from the fridge in a large bag, running everything out into the living room and setting it all on the coffee table. She glanced back to the baby, who was still sleeping soundly in her car seat. 

She eyed the TV as Cole ran through the last door into her old room, where Solas jumped from his spot on the bed. “Cole you cannot-““SHE’S ALIVE” he near about screamed it and Solas had to take a few steps back at the sound of his voice. He stumbled to find the words to respond to that, either angered or terrified that Cole might be right.

“She wants me to kiss you- I’m not doing that, don’t tell me to do that,” Cole said breathlessly, looking back up into the camera. Solas followed his gaze, and for a moment he and Elley were looking into each other’s eyes, and she was so happy, so happy that it bubbled in her chest and made her giggle.

“Cole I don’t understand,” He whispered, as if there was someone else in the room, and then suddenly there was, and her son was climbing into Cole’s arms. 

“Cole where’s momma?” he asked quietly. Elley’s heart skipped a beat when Cole pointed into the camera, and Damian smiled, waving at her. She waved back, though she knew he couldn’t see her. She covered her mouth to try and stop the tears. She’d thought she’d never be able to see his sweet face again. See him smile and squeak her name, and then her fears dissipated, and determination took over.

“Cole listen to me.” She started, and he nodded, paying as close attention as he could without putting Damian down. “I need to get back, but I don’t know how, this world… it doesn’t have magic, it doesn’t have anything. The first time I came back was in Redcliffe, right after the time vortex… maybe that is linked to it, I need you to figure it out, get Dorian, Damian, anyone, get me home Cole.” She didn’t know when she had started to cry, but she felt the tears falling onto her shaking hands.

Cole nodded, and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, sorry guys I've been super busy lately!
> 
> Here is a short update to sate your thirst!
> 
> Working on a new story, this one will wrap up pretty soon.


	24. Home Again

She switched between watching Cole and watching Solas for the next hour, as the two explained, badly, what was happening and what needed to happen. Vivienne and Sera were the only two against it, one claiming it would rip a hole in the universe, the other claiming it would look scary as shit. They weren’t wrong. 

Elley flung her bags over her shoulders, sitting patiently on the couch as she watched them scurry around Skyhold; Cole hadn’t told Solas that she’d had the baby, even though she’d told him to. Several times. She didn’t understand why he was ignoring her so obviously. She held her infant in the car seat, nervous that actually carrying her into the world might hurt her in some way. She was so tiny. 

They decided to try opening a fade rift at the same time as they opened a time rift. Solas encouraged them, stating that it had to be what drew her there in the first place. She heartedly agreed having Cole tell them as much. 

 

Finally, Dorian and Damian stood together in the courtyard, finally Dorian was summoning the time vortex, and then finally, Damian was snapping open a fade rift. Just as they did the room around her began to shake, books flew off shelves but never hit the ground, time slowed, the air turned bitter, and then a bright purple portal opened in front of her. It sucked the coffee table inside, and she saw it fly out on the television, almost hitting Blackwall in the groin. She squealed with excitement, and ran into Thedas.

 

Her first steps on the damp soil were met with hugs, Cole first, grabbing her and lifting her into the air, kissing her cheeks as she’d once done for him. He quickly took the baby, while Iron Bull took the bags of food and toys from her back. No one questioned the strange carrying case her child was tucked into, or why she had a baby after being gone not even a month.

The second hug was Solas, and gods was it good. He embraced his love the minute Cole was off her. Pulling her into him with a quick motion, he took no mind of the child, only the woman in front of him. His chest was hard against her and she reveled in it. She smelled him, burying her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing soft words into his skin. She thought he would hold her like that for years, but he slowly pulled away, and hot tears were rubbing against her cheeks as he did. His lips were on hers, frantic, needy, begging her to be real, and she was. 

There was a tug at her pant leg and she broke the kiss to look down, and there he was, her sweet baby boy that she swore she was never going to look away from again. She grabbed him, his face littered with tears, screaming sad cries to have his mother back, she giggled into him, nuzzling kisses against his forehead and gently telling him she was home and he was safe. It took hours for him to stop crying. 

The third hug was Cullen, to her surprise, a long and happy hug, welcoming her home, and a gentle kiss to the forehead. Followed by awkwardly shuffling away. 

After that everything was a blur, hugs and kisses, some a bit raunchier than others, Iron Bull even punched her. Punched her! But the world seemed to slow down when she saw Solas’ eyes land to the baby Cole was holding. 

He hadn’t even noticed her. Slowly, too slowly, he walked over to Cole, and the spirit slid the infant into his arms. He peered down at the child’s face, his immediate reaction a scowl, shocking Elley; she raced over, Damian still resting on her hip. She looked down and the unnamed bundle and saw a human. She quickly reached up and felt her own ears, just as they began to morph into elven form. She watched her body as she got a bit taller, a bit thinner, a bit sexier, though she couldn’t feel it, she knew when it was done. For the baby had undergone the same transformation, her face changed, thinned, her ears turned up, twisted out and around until they were as pointed as her fathers. Her hair darkened and even lengthened a bit, her fingers got a little longer, even her eyes seemed to widen. 

And Solas let out a breath. “Da’len,” he whispered. Her eyes shot up, she had never heard him use actual elvish, it always came as English to her ears. “Have you named her?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the baby. Elley placed a hand on his arm and whispered no. 

“May I?” He asked, pleading almost. She let out a low chuckle and replied slowly, “El len,” the statement came out almost as a confession and he shuddered at it. He stared at the baby for a moment, thinking, taking in her appearance before making up his mind. She wondered a moment what an ancient Elven God would name his offspring, and then he spoke, and she nearly laughed.

“Adahlen’Nehn,” he said quietly, and the name seemed to ring in the air, like he had spoken the truest words ever uttered by any man. Dorian, who had been standing in front of them, cleared his throat. 

“And what on earth does that mean?” He asked, cocky and smiling. How she’d missed him. “The common translation would be; Forest Joy,” Solas replied, kindly almost. He kissed his daughters head and the baby cooed under his touch. 

“Ah, well that makes sense.” Dorian said, but a slap from Damian made him shush. “Adahlen’Nehn is a beautiful name.” The Inquisitor said, followed by, “Welcome home Elley, we’ve missed you.”

 

Everyone took to calling her Addy, or Adahlen, her full name reserved for Solas, who mumbled it sometimes as he put her to sleep. Their room had been upgraded, to hold another child, using the same crib they’d once used for Damian, but now there was a door separating the adults and children. They’d moved them to an entirely different area of the castle, one room held a gigantic bed, a large chest, table and four chairs, and a single dresser. The other, connected to theirs with a small hallway and a door, had a small child’s bed, a smaller chest at the end of it, two dressers, and a crib.

Damian was ecstatic to have a new sister, though Solas rarely put her down. The three always seemed to be together, Addy and Damian would sit on Solas’ lap as he told them stories of the fade, whispered tales of ancient elves dancing in the forest… Solas had never felt so happy. 

A few weeks passed, and they seemed to return to a sort of rhythm. Each morning Elley would wake up, breast feed, dress the children, turn them over to Solas, and then head out. She would walk around Skyhold, visiting everyone at least once a day. She’d made good friends with Dennet, and Blackwall had been company better than most, she’d spend most afternoons listening to him talk about nothing, but enjoying the conversation. Cole and Dorian smothered her whenever she got near either of them, holding her hands, touching her hair, anything they could do to enjoy her. 

She and Varric had started writing a story together, about a ring of power that tears a kingdom apart, and she admits she is stealing some of it from her world, but he says it doesn’t matter. She visits the bar once a day, no more, no less, to hug Krem awkwardly, kiss Bull’s cheek, and then hurry on her way. 

 

She could tell tensions were high, something just a little too off, a little too jumpy whenever she’d entered a room. And then it clicked, it was the lie. The lie Solas had told had made them nervous of her. Scared even. Only the inner circle had been told, thankfully, it was not common knowledge that Elley was not of this world, all of Thedas didn’t know that she was some whore that slept with the first elf that walked her way. 

But it pained her to think that her friends saw her differently now. As an off worlder and not as the girl they’d known.

She sat in a small patch of grass next to the barn, Addy resting on her stomach, sound asleep. A few feet away Solas and Damian were practicing spells, Solas would cast a small ice spell, and Damian would mimic him, though magic had yet to come to the boy. Elle ran her fingers through her hair, undoing the tangles and curls. The snow had all but melted away from the hold, and been replaced by cool sun that danced across her skin, warming it and holding it in its embrace. 

Her staff lay on the ground next to her, she’d not used it in some time, but it was still nice to keep nearby. With everyone so on edge lately; it was a small comfort that made the world seem calmer. The smell of magic was hanging ever so softly in the air, making her lungs tingle, and her skin perk with each spell she heard Solas cast. He swore that Damian was to be a mage, that he could feel great power in all three of them. Though Addy was just a baby, immense magic resonated off of her; Solas could feel it with each beat of her tiny heart. He feared for his daughter, he’d not had a child so small, so fragile, and birthed in a world that was not her own. 

Elley took a long breath, her chest full with air, causing Addy to stir. Elley smiled down at the infant, her eyes blinking slowly open, a small yawn escaping her pink mouth. Her pupils were wide but quickly readjusted to the brightness around her. Her irises seemed to glow in the sunshine, a blue the color of the sky, with trickles of white like brisk clouds teasing around the edges. The child cooed against her mother, squirming to try and expose more of her skin to the warm sun. 

Elley wore a thin sweater and loose shorts, clothes from her own world that exposed her skin more than most would be comfortable with, but the warm air called for fewer clothes. Her long blonde hair was lain out behind her, cascading over the grass. She heard the thud of Solas falling to his knees and she sat up on her elbows to try and see the two elves a few feet away.

Solas was indeed on his knees, facing Damian, who had his palms outstretched towards his father. If Elley didn’t know any better, she’d have thought Damian had blasted Solas with fire or ice, but the look of pain on Solas’ face was not real. He was faking for the humor of his child. 

“Ah! I’m hit!” Solas cried, falling face first on the grass, his staff falling next to him. Damian let out a triumphant laugh, and placed his small foot on Solas’ back. 

“I win!” He shouted, and then promptly jumped onto his back, bouncing up and down. Solas made a few disgruntled groaning sounds, before jumping up, holding Damian on his back, and running around in a circle.

“I shall never be defeated by such a small mage!” Solas laughed. Elley giggled along with the two, Damian clawing at Solas’ hair as they danced around a tree before collapsing next to Elley and Addy.

“I see you two are having fun.” She said through a smile, pulling Addy up closer to her.

Solas chuckled and kissed her cheek, just as Damian climbed back onto his father, sitting atop his stomach and bouncing there. Damian wore his usual attire, a slack brown shirt with pants that matched his fathers. Green wrappings around his feet that mimicked shoes; and his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. 

“We are indeed, how are my two favorite Elvehnan ladies?” Solas asked, touching his finger to Addy’s mouth, she gnawed lightly on it in response. 

“Elvehnan?” Elley laughed. “I did not know I was an ancient immortal elf, but thank you love,” she smiled down at the exchange between father and daughter. His hands were so big and rough yet so kind when they touched her new skin. 

“You are far too perfect to simply be an elf; I had my suspicions that you may be Elvehnan, given your amazing gift with magic, and your mastery of the fade… but this child confirms what I thought.” He spoke soft and slow, one hand on the baby’s head, the other tracing circles into Elley’s scalp. She looked at him curiously, an eyebrow rose. Damian, finally bored with teasing his father, ran off to find the merchant, hopeful that she would have treats for him.

“What do you mean Solas?” She asked as he took the baby from her grasp, sitting up to cradle the infant. He stared down at his daughter, her blue eyes gazing up into his own grey ones. 

“Dalish elves… even city elves… they cannot carry my children.” His voice was quiet, so quiet she strained to hear him. She was a bit shocked that he would know this, but knew that he of course would have lain with other women in his travels. She bit back her frustration with this news, and he spoke again. “It’s nothing to do with their biology exactly… it’s a certain amount of magic and immortality. Without these things, my seed cannot survive inside them. This is why I’d not worried about impregnating you. Why I’d not taken the proper precautions.”

She hummed quietly, raising a hand to his head and gently stroking his locks. He stared down still at the child, not looking to his love. “You can imagine my surprise when I’d learnt of your carrying our child. It meant more than the simple fact of a baby… it meant you were permanent. Then when I lost you- lost you both I didn’t know what I was going to do-” she cut him off with a soft kiss to the ear, halting his rant. 

“When I was seven, a dog bit me, on the forehead, and I had to get stiches.” She announced, rather loudly. He stared at her quizzically. “I hate the color yellow, pumpkins make me nauseas, and I have a horrible fear of needles.” 

He pulled his head back to get a better look at her, severely confused. “If I’m permanent, if I’m immortal, then you’re stuck with me. So you might as well know the basic facts.” She said, placing a hand to his knee. He let out a slow airy laugh, and then replied, “The color yellow is horrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this quickly!  
> Sorry for not posting in a while, I got puppies!
> 
> Been really busy!


	25. Dragon Slaying and Cursed Rings

“I want to see a dragon.”

“No.”

“Solas!” Elley whined from across the rotunda, Damian was sat on the desk, with a book in his hands; Addy was strapped to her mother’s chest, quietly suckling on a binky. Elley had been bothering Solas all day, begging to see a dragon, to go with the Inquisitor to vanquish one. She had never seen one before and it had always been a dream of hers, and the Inquisitor wanted mages to go with him to fight one in the hinterlands.

Elley was a mage. She could totally kill a dragon.

“Elley you’ll not be attending.” He said sternly. Solas wasn’t facing her, a paint brush in one hand and a bucket of paint in the other. He glared at the blank wall in front of him, trying to picture the images in his head. He of course would be attending, being one of the best mages in Skyhold, he was an asset.

“I don’t understand why you get to go, and I have to stay home with the children. Cole can watch them! Or… Cullen!” Elley pleaded, marching over to Solas. She could practically hear his scowl at the sound of Cullen’s name.

“You will stay here and tend to our children, it is the duty of a wi-” Solas froze mid-sentence, realizing he almost called her his wife. They weren’t married. They had children together yes, but they’d yet to be wed. 

“I’m sorry the duty of a what?” Elley said, a sly smile snaking across her face. She slipped in front of him, knocking the paint brush away from the wall. His face was an odd shade of pink, and he desperately tried to look anywhere but at her. 

“I-the uhm,” he stammered back, trying to correct his phrasing, but it was a little too late. “The duty of a mother to care for her young,” 

She crossed her arms over her chest, and baby, and took a step closer to him. “That is not what you were going to say.”

“No, love, but it is what I did say. Now if you’ll excuse me,” He quickly put the paint down and tried to make a rush for the door, but she swooped in front of him before he could escape.

“There’s more to this.” Elley put a finger to his chest, pushing him back from the exit. “You don’t want me on this mission for a different reason. It’s nothing to do with the kids, or my safety.” She pushed him further back until he bumped into his desk. He held up his hands in surrender, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

“I’ll admit there is something else we are doing on this mission that I feel… I feel you should not be there for.” He cleared his throat and tried to act big, like he was protecting her from something, but the way she glowered up at him, he felt small. 

“… Fine.” She finally huffed, and moved aside. If he wanted to keep his secrets, he could have them, but he better not expect anything from her while he was keeping things to himself. 

He let out a short sigh and then carefully made his way passed her. “It’s nothing too serious I assure you.” He said, he leaned in to kiss her head, but she backed away. 

“You can kiss me when you return and tell me what it was that was so important to keep from me.” She sneered, crossing her arms again over the baby. His brow fell at that, and as he sulked away he grumbled something about it being not at all important, but Elley wasn’t listening anymore. She was already seething in anger. 

 

 

“And you just left her angry in there?” Dorian laughed from his horse a few feet ahead of Solas. Dorian, Vivienne, and Damian were all riding to the Orlesian capital, dressed in fine silks and carrying only their staffs and Damian’s daggers. Solas rode in between Dorian and Damian, with Vivienne leading. 

“She would not listen to reason, and I could not think of a proper excuse.” Solas said flatly. Damian laughed behind him, his Hart struggling to keep up with Solas’. 

“Who on earth told her we were going to fight a dragon? And without Bull?” Dorian chuckled, turning his head towards the two elves behind him. “Honestly that’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard!”

“The Iron Bull would never miss out on pulverizing a dragon.” Vivienne added from the front. The four of them all laughed in unison at that. Imagining Iron Bull’s reaction if they did in fact kill a dragon without him. Rage and anger was all Solas could picture. 

“What was I meant to tell her then? That I was taking a trip to the city to buy her the most expensive ring I could find to ask her to marry me? She’d not believe me!” Solas laughed, flat and tired, and everyone agreed, knowing that she wouldn’t expect something like this, a gesture like this. She’d expect him to make one from wood, or tooth of some kind. She’d never expect him to actually BUY her something. Which is exactly how Dorian convinced him to do it. 

“Well I hope she appreciates it in the long run at the very least.” Dorian snorted. “I know how important marriage is, how it symbolizes love so strongly for some,” Dorian was glaring ahead, but Damian was staring at him wide eyed. Solas felt a little in the way.

“Is there something bothering you Dorian?” Solas asked carefully, slowing his mount so he wasn’t directly in between the two men. Dorian huffed loudly, his face turning sour. “No of course not, I’m fine, everythings fine.”

Damian sighed and shook his head, knowing what Dorian was hiding. “Dorian, if there is something you must say then say it, do not lie to us darling, we are your friends.” Vivienne said, not turning around; her words were kind but sharp, as though she too knew what was going on.

“Is it so wrong for me to want a proposal?!” Dorian snapped, still facing forward. “I mean, marriage between two men is frowned upon of course, but it’s not UNHEARD of!”

The group was silent, taken aback by Dorian’s rage; Solas looked to Damian, who had a crimson blush across his features. “Perhaps this is a discussion for another day…” Solas coughed, “Look, the city,” he stated, and hurried on ahead of the group, trying to free himself from the awkward situation. 

 

Solas had once claimed to enjoy Orlais, but today was not like the other times he had visited the region. It was raining, which was unpleasant on its own, but what was worse was the crowd. Everyone and their grandmother had come to the market today. They had gone from booth to booth looking at every ring they could find, but no matter how many gaudy pieces of jewelry Solas saw, he knew none of them were worthy of her.

“We need to be heading back Solas, unless you’d like to rent a room for the night?” Damian grumbled as he put down another ring that had failed the test. The sun was beginning to set, and if they had hoped to make it home before tomorrow night, they needed to leave now. 

Solas only scowled and brushed him off, turning to look at another booth. This one had a young elf girl sitting behind it, staring lazily off into the distance. She was only the second elf Solas had seen in the city, and he was rather pleased she had her own booth.

His eyes trailed over the rings until one caught his eye, a thin piece of silver with a large sapphire. It had lines of a faded engraving that mimicked the lost Vallaslin of Fen’Harel. He doubted anyone recognized it as such, perhaps they found it somewhere and just thought ‘Oh this looks Dalish enough’. 

But it was perfect, and rather fitting for his love. 

“Excuse me miss.” He spoke to the girl and she practically fell out of her chair in surprise. She quickly righted herself, apparently unaware that costumers had arrived at her shop. 

He paid no mind to her fumbling, offering a kind smile and the bag of coin on his hip. “I would like to purchase this ring.” He dropped the bag on the table, letting the weight of it shake the merchandise. Her eyes widened. 

She looked at the ring he motioned to, then back to him with a quizzical expression. 

“Is this not enough? Forgive me, I have more if you’d like.” Solas reached around for his other coin purse but her hands flew up.

“No- No ser, I just- ah, you see this ring is cursed.” She spoke quietly, as though someone nearby would be very angry she was passing down so much money.

Solas only barked a short laugh. A curse on a ring with his markings plastered on it? How very Dalish indeed.

“Ir Abelas da’len, I would still like the ring.” He pushed the sack of gold closer to her and she could not deny him, taking it and exchanging him the ring.

He tucked it safely away, making a mental note to remove any curse that had been placed on it before giving it to Elley. He looked around, eager to leave this retched place, but couldn’t spot his companions. He pushed through the crowd, which even in the late hours had somehow not thinned, until he came to a small clearing. Dorian stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at a booth filled with trinkets from Tevinter.

“The gall of these people, they don’t even know what those things are,” He snapped at Solas when the mage joined his side. Solas glanced to the booth; it had fine cloths and scarves, hats and talismans. He recognized none of them.

“Where are the others?” Solas asked, trying to drag Dorian away from the vendors. Dorian huffed a sigh and pointed off down the road, clearly irritated beyond saving. They walked together in silence for a while before Dorian asked about the ring, which Solas happily showed him. 

“Very Dalish.” He said, “Are you sure Elley is the kind of elf who likes the more Dalish side of your culture?” 

“Normally no, she is not, but in this aspect I believe she will be thrilled.” Solas replied as he slipped the ring back into his pocket. He would check every five minutes to make sure it was still there after that. 

They met back up with the full group, Damian and Vivienne already with the mounts and ready to leave. Vivienne talked the whole way back about not spending enough time there.

“We’ll have to make a real trip of it sometime soon,” She’d said as they set up camp for the night. “I simply must take you to the spa Dorian, it’s to die for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is mostly a filler chapter, and not really a long one either, I haven't posted in a long time and I'm really sorry guys!
> 
> I kind of got kicked out and haven't had any time to sit down and write! Plus everything with the DLC.... I've been super busy. Anyway! I'll post a longer chapter at some point this week, but I know everyone wanted something with fluff for the Solas fluff friday, so I'll write something tomorrow!
> 
> Probably just a short fic and maybe for my other story, but Solas fluff none the less.


	26. The Latest Update I've Ever done

Elley stood with Addy clinging to her chest and Damian gripping her pant leg, the boy was positively bouncing, eyes scanning the small crowd that had formed as they opened the gates. He couldn’t wait to see his father, he was completely filled with excitement to show him the new trick Sera had taught him earlier that day. The bitter air gnawed at the tips of his ears and made his nose turn a bright shade of pink, but he was determined to see father first. 

He was absolutely sure that his mother was mad at his father, the way she’d huffed and puffed all the way through breakfast, grumbled when Cassandra had asked if she knew when the group would be back. Cole had tried to come by at one point, but Elley must have gave him an angry glare because he’d turned on his heels and practically ran out of their room. 

But he couldn’t imagine what it was that his father had done, it seemed like everything he did made his mamae happy, so he must have done something very bad. 

The gate slammed to the ground with a loud thud, and his big brother Damian came through first, Dorian and Vivienne shortly after him, with Solas lagging somewhat far behind. Young Damian couldn’t wait, letting go of his mothers leg and rushing out past the others, his feet thumping on the bridge until he was under Solas’ Harts legs.

“Damian!” Solas shouted down at him, yanking on the reigns to try and prevent his mount from crushing his son. Damian didn’t falter, grabbing onto Solas’ foot and trying to pull himself up with it. 

“Damian you cannot run around the hooves of beasts, you’ll injure yourself.” Solas sighed, reaching down and pulling the boy up onto his lap. Damian nodded as though he understood, throwing his arms around his fathers shoulder and nuzzling his sniffling nose into his neck. Solas chuckled, returning the gesture. 

“Mamae is mad at you,” Damian said, sliding down from a hug to sit in Solas’ lap. He scowled down at his son, looking up to see Elley; one arm on her hip and the other supporting their daughter, standing with a harsh glare on her brow aimed at him. The wind whipped her hair up and he swore he saw a burst of lightning cross her eyes. 

Solas hummed, then clicked his tongue softly, signaling his mount move forward, she wouldn’t be angry with him for very long. Once she realized they had no evidence of a dragon fight she would quickly figure out that he’d lied. He wondered if she would be angrier to know he lied, or happy to know they’d yet to kill a dragon. 

“Papae, can we ride around the courtyard?” Damian asked, tugging on Solas’ tunic. The boy had grown so much since arriving in Thedas, he’d only been eight months old when Elley had first surrendered the bundle of a baby to Solas’ arms. He was only two now, but could speak in such full sentences, and was so large for his age that Solas often worried he was aging faster than should be possible. But no matter how many tests he ran on the boy, he was perfectly normal. Just growing exceedingly fast. 

“Don’t you think that would anger your mother?” Solas asked, adjusting Damian in his lap so the young boy was facing forward. They were almost to said courtyard now, Damian’s older counterpart just ahead of them, already dismounting his own hart to hand it over to a stable hand. 

Damian giggled and put his hands next to his fathers on the reigns, trying to jerk them up and down, but Solas’ grip held them in place. “No! She says I need to practice riding!” The child laughed, bouncing on his fathers lap. 

Solas couldn’t argue with that, giving the reigns a quick flick and making a harsher clicking sound, he leaned forward to prepare for the faster pace of the Hart, squishing his small son slightly. Damien let out a shriek of a laugh as the beast took off, scattering maids and soldiers alike with its own terrifying shriek. The Hart tore through the courtyard, past Elley, past the Inquisitor, and towards the barn before switching to a playful trot.

“It’s very simple,” Solas said now that they were at a reasonable speed. “just gently tug on the reigns the direction you want to go and she will obey.” He opened his palms skyward, allowing Damien to see the thick strap of leather in his hands before softly yanking on one side, causing the Hart to turn in a small circle. Damien covered Solas’ hands in his own, tiny fingers grasping full leather and testing the texture. 

It felt like his belts, coarser, but the same. He did as instructed, Solas’ hands over his own to prevent them being bucked off, he ever so slowly guided the mount in a circle until it came to a stop. 

“How do you make it go fast?” Damien chirped, turning his head to look at his Papae, the boys eyes wide with excitement. Solas stifled a laugh, how had his life been turned into this? Nearly a year ago he was estranged to the light feelings of joy and love, and now they were a part of his daily life. 

“She, da’len. Aritasha is a female.” He replied, nodding his head forward. “But it seems our lesson is over, here comes your mother,” Elley was indeed fast approaching, practically stomping towards them with an anger on her face that Solas was unknown to. But Damien wasn’t paying attention to that, he was trying to remember what sound his father had made before, the one that had made Aritasha run. 

“Solas!” Elley barked, now within speaking distance. Addy was gone, probably being cooed over by the inquisitor, so Elley was free to cross her arms in rage. Even fuming she was pristine which of course took Solas entirely off guard. He expected her to at least look disheveled, but with her face slightly flushed and her hair blown out behind her she looked like nothing less than an elvhen goddess. 

So he was a little distracted when his son made a loud clicking sound that sent his Hart running off, and Solas went flying off backwards. 

His descent could only be described as graceful, the way he attempted to catch himself by actually landing on his feet and then slipping in the fresh mud and instead landing first on his rear, and second on his back. His immediate thought was that it would take days to wash the mud out of his hair. The wind was knocked straight out of him, leaving him a heaving, muddy mess on the ground with his hands landing on either side of him with a triumphant splat.

Elley wished that she’d had her camera, because that moment in time was one she never wanted to forget. She was giggling, kneeling down over Solas with a hand covering her mouth to try and hide her glee, and another extended to help him up. He had half a mind to drag her down with him, but instead took her hand in his and lifted himself up, his shortness of breath quickly turning to laughter along side her own. Until of course they realized Damien had just ran off on a Hart that he didn’t know how to ride. 

Elley was the first to react, gripping Solas’ shoulder and gasping “Damien,” before spinning around just in time to see the boy, and Hart, bursting through the crowd and towards the gate. Solas soon forgot his chest pains, yelling for the gate to be closed, but even as the guards jolted up at his commands it was too late, the Hart was bounding out of the courtyard and onto the bridge. 

Solas wasted no time, pushing past Elley and grabbing the nearest Hart; the inquisitors, and pulled himself atop it with one swift motion. With a rather rough kick to the stomach and a sharp yell, the beast went thundering off after the boy.

The child in question was having a wonderful time, wind whipping through his hair, his body bouncing with every hoof beat from the Hart beneath him. He wanted to do this every day, he wasn’t even aware of his father shouting at him to stop from the opposite end of the bridge. No, Damien was far to excited at the prospect of galloping through all of Fereldan, which seemed to be the most likely outcome as no one was able to catch the kid. 

He approached the end of the bridge, giggling as Aritasha bumped her way straight past the two desperate guards that attempted to stop her, causing the men to nearly go flying over the edge of the stone railing. They attempted to close the door, but she was far to quick, galloping out and into the cold air of the surrounding forest. She didn’t even pause to pick a direction, veering from the main road and instead diving into the forest like a wild animal. 

The door was about to slam closed when Solas whipped his hand out in front of him and shouted a rather crewed curse suddenly a gust of wind flew forward broke the door from its hinges sending it flying into the ravine below them. 

“Damien!” Solas prodded the Hart again, forcing the beast into the woods after his son, snow filled branches peeled away from him, bending to his will as he thundered through the forest. The snow wasn’t thick as it hadn‘t fallen in a few weeks, but still there were deep enough tracks for Solas to follow. He fought down any thoughts, any fears that Damien would get bucked off, or worse, but a horrible shriek pierced through the air, and he couldn’t figure out if it was his sons, or the Harts.

Solas saw a flash of the color red just ahead of them and he couldn’t breath again, urging his Hart to go faster with kicks and whipping the reigns, probably bruising the poor beast though he cared little. 

They burst out of the thick trees and into a snow filled clearing, and there at the center lay Aritasha, heaving labored breaths, the snow burned red all around her twitching body with a wolf standing over top of her, his fangs baring down at small blue irises. Never had Damien looked so infantile, pinned under the saddle, staring wide eyed up at a snarling monster. The wolfs lips peeled back to better expose its fangs, growling down at his small snack. 

But Damien didn’t cry out, didn’t so much as flinch as the canine licked its lips, instead he seemed to mimic its movements, pulling his own lips back in a boyish smile to lick them. 

Solas stared on in fear, reaching for a staff that wasn’t there before remembering it had been strapped to the back of Aritasha, who lay dying on top of his son. He slid, near silently, off of his borrowed mount, the snow crunching under his weight. That sound alone was enough to get the attention of the wolf, the beast turning its head to look at Solas with a fierce hunger. He shot a quick glance to his staff which rested a few feet away from Damien’s reach, apparently being flung off in the chaos. 

The wolf moved then, circling its way closer to Solas who copied the stalking motion, crossing one foot behind the other as he walked sideways, eyes locked on the growling monster in front of him. More wolves poured from the tree line, snarling and barking at Solas and their pack member. 

He bumped Aritasha’s thigh and glanced down, the wolf took that as its opportunity to pounce for Solas’ neck, but the mage was faster, rolling to the side and gripping his fallen staff. He twisted around and spun the staff above his head before slamming it back on the ground, a flurry of fireballs buried themselves in the stomach of the wolf, throwing it back several feet. Solas dove forward, pulling Damien from under the saddle and standing him upright. 

He held the child behind him as the rest of the wolves began to pace, deciding weather or not he was worth it. The Hart was far gone, bled out into the snow, Solas knew he would need to leave it. But the Inquisitors Hart was still standing stalwart, as if he wasn’t nearly surrounded by wolves. 

One wolf seemed to think he could take the elves, snarling once before running at the two. But again Solas was too fast, spinning towards it he twirled his staff once again until spikes of ice exploded from the ground and ripped into the wolf. He winced at that, it was bloody and brutal, bits of the animal sliding down the ice formation. 

But that seemed to get his point across, the other wolf all exchanged looks before howling, and then trotting off into the woods. Woods that Solas was going to demand be cleared of wolves after this horrid encounter. He inhaled, as though it was the first breath he had taken in hours, then slowly he exhaled, hanging his head and letting his shoulders slack down. 

“Papae?” Damien’s voice was a single note in a chorus of silence, like a book falling in a silent room. Solas jerked upright before spinning around to look down at the boy, his heavy breath burning in the cold air. 

“Don’t ever,” he reached down and pulled Damien up, holding him parallel to his face. “EVER, do something like that again.” Damien began to shake, the fear of what had happened finally settling in, or the fear of his fathers harsh tone, but none the less a waterfall of tears began to pour from the boys eyes. And then Solas was hugging him, kissing his cheeks and apologizing. 

“It wasn’t your fault da’len, you simply need more mount training.” He whispered, tucking his staff into its usual spot on his back. He would send someone out to collect whatever would be left of Aritasha after the wolves had their way with her, nothing to be done with her now. Subconsciously he brushed his palm over his pocket, pressing gently to make sure the ring was still safely hidden away, but felt nothing. Panic swept over him like a river breaking through a dam. 

It could be anywhere, lost in the forest or the snow, they may not find it until the winter thaws but by then a crow may have stolen it, or some curios person. Solas walked in circles for a minute, as though that would help him find it, until Damien patted his shoulder.

“Papae, what is that?” he asked, his cold little finger pointing at something shimmering next to Aritashas leg. 

Solas let out a long sigh, leaning down and picking up the small silver ring and examining it. Damien reached up, putting his thumb through the loop and letting it slide down to rest on his palm. 

“That is for your mamae, who is probably very distraught right now…” he said with a sigh, running his free hand through his sons tattered mess of shaggy brown hair. “Lets go home da’len.”

 

 

The two walked back onto the bridge on the back of the inquisitors Hart, the beast not at all pleased that it was going back. It seemed the entire inner circle had been summoned to go after the boy, all running towards Solas the minute that they crossed back from the woods to the gated bridge 

Elley was the first one to them of course. She pulled Damian down into her arms, gripping him tight and squishing his face against her chest until he started protesting. 

“Mamaaaaee too much!” he cried, trying in vein to push her off. Elley hummed loudly before loosening her grip. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” she said sternly before covering his face with kisses and then hugging him again. Sera and Cassandra both walked off as soon as they knew the boy was safe, Vivienne lingering but a moment to give Solas an approving look, and then she too went back. Cole stood to the side, eyes wide on Damian and Elley’s embrace before he began nervously picking at his gloves. He would have to watch over them both far better than he had been before.

Solas dismounted, handing the reigns over to the Inquisitor. “I must apologize, my son lost Aritasha to a pack of wolves in the woods, she was… a magnificent Hart.” Solas said, putting a hand on the inquisitors shoulder and gripping lightly. They shared a moment of silence, Damian nodding in assurance, he cared little for the hart in comparison to his younger counterparts life. Solas’ son was worth a thousand Harts in both of their eyes. But Aritasha had been a fine beast, strong and willful so they would mourn her. 

There was a tug on Solas coat and he turned his head just as Elley grabbed him towards her, he had barely any time to react before she was pulling him into her embrace with Damian squished against his back 

“Ah, are you no longer angry with me?” Solas chuckled, turning so Elley and their child pressed instead to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and brought the other up to cradle her head. She sobbed a laugh into him. 

“I can be furious later, right now I’m just happy you’re both okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day guys! Sorry if this is a bit shorter than you were expecting, to be honest my computer broke after I wrote most of this and we just got it fixed a few days ago and I've been struggling with inspiration!
> 
> So it was kind of hard to write. 
> 
> But I'm working on it, I'm actually going to be replaying DAI after I finish DA2 in a few days, so hopefully that will reinvigorate me!
> 
> Have a great week guys <3


	27. Marriage

Solas turned the ring over in his hands a few times, examining it. He would do it today. He’d waited three days since he’d returned, he had to do it. It would be quite simple, get down on one knee, pull out the ring and… ask. Just ask. He knew she’d say yes, she’d been in love with him since before they even met. Still his heart beat like a drum. 

He tucked the ring back into his pocket as Addy cooed up at him. She was resting in her little rocking chair on his desk, pudgy fingers stretching up at him. He took off the wolf jaw necklace and handed it to her and she seemed content to chew on the leather straps. 

“That can’t be safe.” Dorian chimed from above, but Solas only waved him off. He’d enchanted the thing the first time Addy had ripped it off his neck, it was little more than a childs play thing now. He leaned down over her, examining her round features. She was beautiful, as perfect as her mother, and he imagined she’s one day be even more so. If such a thing were possible. 

He would give her the world, if he could. 

And he probably could.

He resigned himself to talk to Elley, about the future, finally. He’d been avoiding it beyond everything else, but this was something he could only fight for so long. He wanted her with him in the end, He wanted to protect her as much as possible. He would destroy the world to re-shape it around her. 

She was probably in the gardens again, she’d taken to playing chess with the Commander these last few days, apparently the two had hit it off while Solas had been away. He strapped Addy onto his chest in her baby carrier and headed in that direction. He always got weird looks from people when he carried Addy like that. Not because of how she was being carried exactly, but more because it was odd to see him like that. He imagined what the pantheon would have thought if he’d shown up to an event with a child strapped to him. 

He walked through the main hall and out the side door, passing some whispering nobles as he went. The new rumor was that Elley was the inquisitors sister, which wasn’t one they were trying to stop. Better his sister than his wife, and at least that gave them ample excuses as to why Damian looked so much like… Damian. 

The afternoon air was a touch warmer than it had been in the morning, but it was still too cold for his liking. He enjoyed spring, and fall. Winter got too cold too fast. Though he did get to enjoy Elley’s body warmth at night, so he had yet to complain.

She was sitting across from Cullen, the two enjoying some witty banter and light humor as Cullen basically beat her into the ground at chess. She was good, but focused heavily on defense, so long as he picked away at her, he’d win. Often enough she would get the better of him, somehow gaining four queens and destroying his army. 

She’d yet to challenge Solas though, and probably never would. 

“Vhenan,” Solas said softly as he reached the gazebo where they played. Elley head shot up, as it had previously been hovering inches from the board, as she looked to Solas. She smiled brightly up at him, but quickly returned to scowling when Cullen knocked over her last knight.

“I see you were unable to sneak past Culllen’s rook this time?” Solas chuckled, standing across from her and next to Cullen. 

“Actually she got two pawns past before I realized what she was doing,” Cullen replied. “She is quite sneaky.”

“Not in reality though,” Elley sighed, pushing over her king and holding her hands up in defeat. “You’ve won again Commander.”

They reset the board for the next person, and Cullen took his leave. He’d never felt too comfortable being in the same place as Solas and Elley at the same time, not since that day at the tavern. Elley stood and brushed her skirt off, then leaned down to kiss Addy.

“Damian is asleep by the elf root, he was picking some with Cole and then just slumped over exhausted.” Elley bounced up on her tip toes and gave Solas a peck on the cheek. She seemed content with just that but Solas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply before releasing her. She was bit short of breath when her feet were firmly planted back on the ground. 

“What’s going on Vhenan?” Elley breathed, gripping Solas’ sleeve. But he didn’t answer. He sat her down on gazebo chair and knelt before her, he hadn’t planned to do it with Addy strapped to him, but he couldn’t stand it another minute. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and she gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

He extended it to her, his heart rapidly beating in his chest. 

“Elley, I’m not sure exactly how marriage works in your world, but I cannot go another day without having you bound to me.” He was speaking softly, it was a private moment, though he didn’t doubt everyone in the gardens was staring at them. “Will you be mine Vhenan? Now and forever?” 

“Oh my god, Solas, yes- I- of course!” She practically yelled it, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him against her in a hug. When they broke away it was to kiss once again, and then to put the ring on. They stayed in the gardens for a while, just whispering nothing to one another, playing with Addy, and imagining what the wedding would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is a short update, I am coming back to this and working on it but its become more of a side project to my new story which I'm really excited about and have worked really hard to prefect! Its still Solas but this time paired with a direct self insert which is really fun and entertaining to write. 
> 
> If you're interested please check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6690907/chapters/15302089
> 
> I'll be posting a new chapter of Self Indulgence every Friday! If it starts getting more attention I may update more than that, but for now I hope you check it out and love it just as much as you've loved Too Soft!


End file.
